Writing the Future
by E.N.D rinnegan
Summary: Despues de haber ganado la cuarta guerra shinobi y estar en medio de una pelea con su mejor amigo naruto y sasuke terminan viajando al pasado pero no es el pasado que ellos conocen
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia empieza en plena batalla final de sasuke contra naruto donde impactan sus ataques cual quiere pregunta sobre la historia pueden mandar imbox o comentarla para así poder responderla. Sin más que decir empezamos la historia**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto ni sus personajes, solamente soy dueño de uno que otro Oc que aparecerá en la historia**

"sasuke" se escuchó el grito de naruto despertando en un pequeño cuarto mientras este estaba sudando y estaba con una respiración acelerada

Viendo a su alrededor noto que estaba en un pequeño dormitorio con muy pocos muebles apenas un guardarropa y un pequeño escritorio mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de color plomo oscuro y con unos cuantos juguetes en forma de serpiente

Después de tranquilizarse se paró tranquilamente sin saber dónde se encontraba mientras este miraba alrededor del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era una pequeña foto que ese encontraba en el escritorio, era un pequeño cuaderno y una foto donde se encontraban minato y kushina abrasando a 3 bebes de apenas 2 años y alrededor de kushina y minato se encontraban tsunade jiraya y orochirumaro con una sonrisa

"no puede ser cierto" susurro naruto al ver la foto mientras se formaron lágrimas en los ojos de este mientras este empezaba a sonreír al leer el título de la foto – la familia Namikase – era el título de la foto

"tengo una familia" susurro naruto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos mientras este se acercaba a la puerta para poder ir a ver a su familia antes de abrir a puerta este vio en un espejo que ya no tenía las marcas de bigotes que tenía cuando era niño y que también era solo un niño de unos 10 años de edad "que está pasando"

Al salir de su cuarto vio un montón de retratos colgados en las paredes en algunas estaba la foto de una muchacha con cabello rojo y una sonrisa mientras sus ojos eran de color azul y vio que en cada foto era como la niña creció. En la primera foto podía ver que la niña estaba en sus 3 años luego la segunda esta ya tenía 6 años y en la última esta tenía 9 años

Luego vio a un joven con cabello rojo con los ojos morados como los de su madre y este llevaba el mono naranja que siempre le gustaba usar cuando él era niño pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que este tenía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y este tenía las mismas marcas de bigotes que el tenia. En cada foto de este se vio como crecía hasta que llego a la última foto donde este estaba con el mismo mono naranja con sus ojos cerrados mientras este tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara

En el resto de la foto vio a su familia en diferentes viajes con diferentes tipos de personas y este conocía bien. En una foto estaba en viejo borracho tazuna con su hija y hombre raro que nunca vio junto con un pequeño inari de unos 5 años de edad mientras todos tenía una sonrisa

En la siguiente foto vio a su familia con una versión más infantil de la princesa Koyuki con una sonrías y a su alrededor estaba su familia junto con un hombre que estaba vestido con ropa fina y elegante que también sonreía

En diferentes fotos vio cómo su familia iba a diferentes lugares de viaje pero también noto que en cada foto sus hermanos se veían diferentes en cada foto vio cómo su hermano y hermana tenia sonrisas de felicidad pero en la última foto vio como estos estaba con una sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era que el no se encontraba en ninguna foto

"que está pasando" se volvió a preguntar naruto al no saber que estaba pasando

TOC TOC TOC

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta mientras naruto aún no se movía de donde estaba sin saber que hacer

TOC TOC TOC

Continuaron los golpes mientras naruto empezó a moverse poco a poco mientras este no apartaba la vista de las fotos

"DOBE ABRE LA PUERTA RAPIDO"

Ese momento naruto reacciono al reconocer la vos, corrió así la entrada de la puerta sin fijarse en nada. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa rápidamente abrió la puerta "teme" susurro naruto al ver a su amigo como un niño de su misma edad

"tenemos un problema dobe" respondió sasuke ignorando el susurro de naruto, sin pensarlo sasuke entro a la casa de naruto viendo una enorme sala con muchas fotos en las paredes

"dobe mi mama te manda saludos" respondió sasuke mientras naruto se le quedo viendo "ah ah sí gracias dile hola de mi parte" respondió naruto inseguro de su respuesta

"Así que no estoy solo dobe, tal parece que viajamos en el tiempo" respondió sasuke mientras este seguía viendo la casa de naruto mientras naruto se le quedo viendo a sasuke sin saber que responder con una sonrisa donde este empezaba a derramar lágrimas de felicidad

"viajamos al pasado pero no es el pasado que conocemos es un pasado completamente diferente al nuestro" respondió sasuke con algo de triste y con algo de enojo "sucedieron cosas que no debieron haber pasado por ejemplo tus padres no murieron esa noche y mi clan no fue asesinado" respondió sasuke mientras naruto estaba feliz porque el no perdió a sus padres y sasuke no perdió a clan

"eso es una fantástica noticia Teme" respondió feliz naruto mientras se acercaba a sasuke

"pero es no es todo tal parece que en esta línea de tiempo es muy diferente a la nuestra ya que nuestro padrino es orochirumaro" dejando a naruto con la boca abierta "y tal parece que tengo una hermana y tú tienes a dos hermanos pero eso no es todo" dejando a naruto con una gran duda "que pasa teme dime que más pasa aquí y como rayos llegamos a esta line de tiempo" exigió

"no se exactamente cómo llegamos a este línea de tiempo lo último que recuerdo es que mi raikiri estaba chocando con tu rasengan de hay desperté en mi cuarto pero eso no es todo" dejando a naruto mas desconcertado de lo que ya estaba

"tal parece que los dos somos buenos amigos y nos conocimos desde nuestro 5 años" respondió sasuke mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo "al parecer acá esta anotado momentos de mi vida y te menciona a ti como mi mejor amigo y hermano desde mis 5 años" dejando a naruto con la boca abierta "naruto no tienes una libreta igual a la mía?"

"había un pequeño cuaderno en mi cuarto pero no tuve tiempo para verlo" respondió naruto dejando a sasuke con la cabeza agachada mientras este se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos "sería mejor que vayas a mirarlo" respondió sasuke dejando a naruto aún más intrigado

Mientras este rápidamente corrió a su pequeño cuarto. Al llegar a su cuarto rápidamente abrió la pequeña libreta y lo que vio le dejo con la boca abierta mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

" _mi nombre es naruto namikase uzumaki tengo 5 años y hoy conocí a mi mejor amigo sasuke uchiha, me conto que en su familia nadie le dirige la mirada o ni siquiera lo saludan parece que todo su clan se centran mas en su hermana gemela sayuri hasta el punto que se olvidan que sasuke existe. Sasuke me conto que nació con una enfermedad como su hermano mayor pero a diferencia de su hermano el de sasuke estaba más avanzada y no podía ser curada y que este moriría muy joven. Cuando le pregunte sobre sus padres el empezó a llorar diciéndome que a sus padres no le importa que él siempre fue descuidado que nunca lo ven como su hijo si no como un error, al escuchar sobre como su familia lo ignora y pone a su hermana encima de él, me vi a mi mismo reflejado en el ya que los dos somos ignorados por nuestras familias._

 _Luego que sasuke dejo de llorar me acerque a él y lo abrase y le conté como mi familia nunca me hizo caso y nunca me dirigieron la mirada más para regañarme o para asarme sentir mal comparándome con mi hermana y mi hermano en todo momento_

 _Después que termine de contarle como mi familia me rechaza me dijo algo que me hizo llorar más que todo lo que tuve que vivir él me dijo hermano y creo que es cierto los 2 somos hermanos los dos fuimos despreciados y también fuimos ignorados por todo el pueblo y mi padrino jiraya ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme y mi madrina estaba loca por mi hermano, al final los dos somos hermanos, somos hermanos en el dolor_

 _Así que estaba aquí en el parque con mi nuevo hermano"_

Naruto no sabía que hacer mientras leía cada palabra escrita en esa pequeña libreta, sus manos estaban templando sus ojos estaban rojos como si no podía creer lo que acababa de leer "esto no puede ser verdad" susurre sin poder creer mientras desesperadamente empezaba a buscar en la pequeña libreta algo que diga que era mentira

" _ya pasaron 2 meses desde que conocí a mi nuevo hermano y nos quedamos jugando hasta tarde en el parque pensé que mis padres me regañarían por llegar tarde a la casa así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, al llegar a la casa vi a mi padrino jiraiya y mi madrina tsunade con mis padres mientras estos estaban hablando feliz mente hablando me escabullí para poder subir a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido pero antes que termine de subir las escaleras escuche algo que me dejo más que triste escuche como mis hermanos seria los herederos del clan uzumaki y del clan senju, y parece que nadie seria del clan namikase ya que no había registros que era un clan y si lo fuera no podría serlo debido a que no tendría técnicas o habilidades especiales como los diferentes clanes  
corrí a mi cuarto y rápidamente me vote a mi cama a llorar mientras gritaba a mi cama una y otra vez "porque" "porque" mientras lloraba descontroladamente_

" _1 año después de conocer a sasuke el también me conto que ya le dieron una fecha para que este muera ya que su enfermedad seguía avanzando cada vez más rápido me dijo que el moriría a los 15 años ese día lloramos sin control hasta que oscureció cuando estábamos dispuestos a irnos a nuestras casas conocimos a un hombre raro con la piel blanca y con una sonrisa en su rostro, él fue muy amable con nosotros nos llevó a cenar y nos preguntó por qué estábamos llorando, cuando le contamos como era nuestra vida este estaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos grandes sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, luego de cenar nos llevó a nuestras casas acompañando primero a sasuke a su casa donde nos quedamos un rato y luego a la mía, en el momento que llegamos a la mía me dijo que suba a mi cuarto lo más rápido q pueda, hizo exactamente lo que me dijo y pero en el momento que toque mi cama quede dormido, sin saber lo que había pasado_

" _después de 3 semanas de conocer a ese hombre raro lo volvimos a ver en el parque esperándonos cuando nos acercamos a él este nos miraba con una sonrisa brillante, y juego con nosotros pasaron las horas y los 3 estábamos cansados así que fuimos a comer unos helados, luego de comer helado le preguntamos por qué era tan bueno con nosotros a lo que el respondió " es porque yo soy su padrino" respondió con una sonrisa cosa que sorprendiendo a sasuke y a mi " cuando fui a sus casas pedí ser sus padres ser su padrino y ellos aceptaron en ese mismo momento" ese día fue uno de los más felices no pude dejar de sonreír ese día"_

Naruto no podía contener sus lágrimas empezó a llorar descontrolada mente "tranquilo naruto" escucho la vos de sasuke

Mientras naruto levantaba la cabeza vio como sasuke también estaba llorando pero más calmadamente "lo peor de todo no es eso amigo" respondió sasuke mientras este estaba secándose las lagrimas

"que puede ser peor que esto" susurro naruto con su voz casi apagada "todo lo que siempre quise era tener una familia y ahora que tengo una NO LES IMPORTO NO SOY NADA PARA ELLOS" grito naruto mientras este lloraba sin control "QUE PUEDE SER PEOR QUE ESTO SASUKE AMBOS FUIMOS IGNORADOS POR NUESTRAS FAMILIAS solo somos un error en sus vidas perfectas" mientras sasuke intentaba no llorar mientras naruto estaba llorando sin control

"como somos ignorados por nuestras familias y según ellos no somos capases de hacer nada útil ellos quieren…" sin poder terminar de hablar sasuke empezó a llorar sin control

"que quieren ellos sasuke"

A lo cual sasuke no respondió y continuo llorando

"QUE QUIEREN ELLOS SASUKE" exigió naruto aguantando las lágrimas al ver a su amigo así

"ELLOS QUIEREN USARNOS NARUTO….. QUIEREN USARNOS PARA FORMAR ALIANZAS….. SOLO SOMOS SIMPLES OBJETOS DE COMERCIO PARA ELLOS….. Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NOSOTROS VAMOS A SER SIMPLES CIVILES" grito sasuke mientras desesperadamente intentaba limpiar sus lagrimas

Naruto no fue la acepción está llorando sin saber cómo responder toda su niñez soñó con ser un ninja para que la gente lo reconozca pero ahora su propia familia lo negaba su sueño

20 minutos después

Sasuke ya más tranquilo explico que naruto y el mismo estaban pasando clases como civiles estudiando comercio y que ya llevaban unas 2 semanas pasando clases pero estos 2 nunca se presentaron porque misteriosamente se había enfermado

"asi que ahora somos civiles" respondio naruto sin saber como reaccionar ante eso

"no solo somos civiles dobe" respondió sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa "no somos simples civiles naruto" respondió sasuke con una enorme sonrisa, naruto viendo de cerca ah sasuke noto que su ojo estaba con su Mangekyou sharingan Eterno y del otro lado estaba con su rinnegan activo pero este estaba sin sus tomoes "según mi libreta mi yo de esta línea de tiempo escribió que sentía que sus ojos le ardían constantemente ase 2 semanas y que tú estabas escuchando una voz en tu cabeza que te llamaba por tu nombre"

"kuruma" susurro naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

"tal parece que el también volvió con nosotros pero por lo que puedo ver su chakra está bien débil" respondió sasuke mientras desactivaba su mangekyou mientras su rinnegan se mantenía activo a lo que sasuke lo tapo con su cabello, en ese momento naruto se sentó en posición de loto cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos vi a kuruma durmiendo, sin querer molestar al zorro naruto decidió volver con sasuke

"si kuruma está durmiendo, en nuestra batalla uso todo su poder para que pueda pelear contra ti, pero eso no tiene sentido" respondió naruto "mi libreta dice que mis hermanos son los jinchuuriki"

"en la mía dice que mañana es tu cumpleaños y la de tus hermanos y que también se celebra la derrota del hachibi contra el yondaime"

 **Este es el primer capítulo por favor no olviden comentar, si la historia le gusta a varias personas voy a actualizar seguido.**

 **Cualquier pregunta respecto a la historia voy a responderla, asi que no olviden comentar. Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo pero antes de comenzar responder una pregunta que se me hizo**

 **Guest.- el emparejamiento aun no estoy seguro pero no será con nadie de konoha, puede ser con kunoichis de otras aldeas o de otros pueblos pero no será Yaoi**

 **El emparejamiento va depende de ustedes si quieren a alguien especifico o si no a un occ.**

 **antes quiero agradecer a Alucardzero - Ralf - Guest - Manytag73589 por comentar y darme ánimos para seguir con esta historia**

 **Disclaimer.- no soy dueño de naruto y ninguno de los personales más que de uno que otro occ**

Pasaron las horas y naruto y sasuke pudieron leer en sus libretas que habían nacido un año antes que el hachibi hubiera atacado konoha, luego decidieron ir a la biblioteca, pero antes de salir naruto vio que en su ropero había varios trajes que se parecían mucho a los de orochirumaru, mirado a sasuke noto que el estaba vestido de la misma manera, sin tener otros conjunto de ropas decidió vestirse con eso, luego fueron a la biblioteca para poder saber lo sucedido con el hachibi y el resto de los biujin, cuando encontraron n libro sobre la fundación de konoha este relataba como Madara Uchiha uso al hachibi para pelear contra Hashirama Senju

Los biujins fueron capturados por hashirama y fueron entregados a cada pueblo para que el balance de poder entre cada aldea ninja no sea desigual y no empiece una guerra, pero lo que más sorprendió a naruto y sasuke es que nunca se encontró al Kyubi en toda la historia no mencionaba al zorro de nueve colas

Sasuke pensó que Madara encontró al hachibi en lugar del kyubi y este pensó que el hachibi era la bestia mas poderosa de todas y naruto apoyaba la idea

Continuaron leyendo y encontraron que cada biujin estaba en sus respectivas aldeas solamente que taki no tiene un jinchuuriki y por lo tanto no eran aliados de konoha y que kumo era el que tenía al siete colas en lugar del ocho colas, luego de esas diferencias no había muchas cosas que les llamaba y una de esas era que Danzo Shimura se sacrificó para poder salvar al Nandaime y por lo tanto el Nandaime estaba sigue vivo y que el clan Senju no estaba al borde de la extinción ya que Tobirama seguía vivo y cuidaba bien de su clan y que Tobirama estaba estaba encariñado con su hermana Mito ya que por ese mismo motivo habían puesto a su hermana como heredera del clan senju

luego 9 años después el hachibi fue liberado en medio del pueblo el cual causo mucha destrucción y el tercer hokage se sacrificó usando una técnica prohibida de sellado, y este los sello en sus hermanos ya que fue petición de minato el cual después de unas horas misteriosamente minato había revelado que sus hijos eran los salvadores de konoha ya que ellos contenían al Hachibi y evitaban que este destruya el pueblo, al principio los aldeanos se vieron hostiles hacia los salvadores de konoha pero después que Tobirama afirmara que tanto la esposa de Hashirama era también una jinchuuriki y protegía al pueblo de males y que la esposa de Minato era también un Jinchuuriki el pueblo se tranquilizó y alabo a los niños como protectores de konoha cosa que dejo desconcertado a naruto y a sasuke ya que al ser jinchuuriki significaba que otros pueblos irían en su caza para asi poder tener mas poder y que el mismo Tobirama que era uno de los ninjas más serios en toda la historia haya apoyado la idea de revelar secretos del pueblo era algo difícil de creer

Después de horas de estar en la biblioteca no encontraron mas cambios que se realicen en la historia de la aldea y viendo que ya era más de medio dia estos dos decidieron salir de la biblioteca ya que tenía que encontrarse con orochirumaro ya que según sus libretas orochirumaro los esperaría en la plaza del pueblo para poder ir a sus clases para estudiar economía y comercio ya que ya no eran ninjas, cosa que molesto a sasuke al principio pero después de ver lo conveniente que era decidió estar como civil ya que al ser civiles no los liga a ninguna aldea ninja por lo tanto podían entrar a cualquier aldea sin levantar sospechas y también poder salir de la misma manera, el motivo de esto era poder tener un medio de información sobre la amenaza de este mundo sasuke pensó que solo por estar en una línea de tiempo diferente no significaba que eran los mismos peligros como Akatsuki o Madara o tal vez aún más peligroso que Kaguya

Mientras estos dos caminaban por la calle les pareció un poco raro que nadie los mirara o si quiera note su presencia algo que parecía raro para naruto ya que toda su niñes fue visto como un monstruo mientras que sasuke siempre fue mimado por toda la población civil luego que su clan fuera masacrado por itachi

"Naruto, Sasuke llegan a tiempo" se escuchó la voz de orochirumaro detrás de estos dos

Rápidamente naruto y sasuke se dieron la vuelta para ver a orochirumaro con las ropas que este siempre acostumbraba llevar y con una sonrisa en su rostros " una interesante forma de peinarse sasuke" respondió orochirumaro notando que sasuke tenía ahora un ojo cubierto por su cabello y no dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo

"pensé que sería bien un cambio de imagen" respondió sasuke con normalidad intentando sonreír mientras que naruto estaba sin saber que decir ya que nunca se llevó bien con orochirumaro

"es hora de ir a sus clases, moví algunas piezas fufufufu y pude transferirlos a tercer año ya que es muy fácil y ustedes seguramente se estarían quejando con migo de que es una pérdida de tiempo estudiar cosas que ustedes ya saben" respondió orochirumaru con una sonrisa mientras este empezaba a moverse, rápidamente naruto y sasuke se pusieron al día con orochirumaru, los minutos pasaban y orochirumaru les estaba contando sobre las diferentes aldeas ninjas y pueblos pequeños y como le gustaba viajar, después de un par de minutos llegaron a un edificio de 2 pisos y estaba hecho totalmente de madera "ahora vallan a aprender su clase es la numero 6 yo voy a ir a experimentar fufufu" mientras que este alejaba sonriendo "no se si pueda acostumbrarme" susurro naruto mientras miraba a orochirumaro con la boca abierta sin querer saber ah qué clase de experimentos se refería

"Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras" respondió sasuke mientras este tenía un tic en su ojo al ver que orochirumaro era casi el mismo

después de que orochirumaro se fue naruto y sasuke entraron al edificio que estaba lleno de niños de su edad y otros que eran más mayores y estos supusieron que eran los de último año, al llegar a su clase vieron que había niños de 12 ah 13 años de edad mientras que naruto y sasuke eran de 10, vieron un par de asientos vacíos al final de la clase y decidieron ir a sentarse al fondo para que nadie los moleste, después llego una mujer de unos 40 años de edad y su cabello era rubio y llevaba un vestido color azul

"bueno se que es raro esto pero tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes de vinieron del primer año" anuncio mientras que los demás niños miraban Asia naruto y sasuke "por favor los dos nuevos pueden presentarse"

"mi nombre es sasuke uchiha" respondió sasuke sin mirar a nadie mientras este estaba con el seño fruncido

"mi nombre es naruto namikase uzumaki" respondió naruto mientras este estaba sonriendo

Al terminar de presentarse los susurros empezaron a inundar la clase cosa que a la maestra no le sorprendió ya que cuando se enteró que iba a recibir dos estudiantes de primer año al principio le pareció algo extraño pero luego de leer los nombres de ambos no podía creerlo ya que los 2 niños era de un clan fundador y que la mayoría de sus miembros son ninjas mientras que el otro al ser el supuesto hijo mayor del hokage le sorprendió aún mas ya que ella pensaba que los hijos del hokage estaban entrenado para ser ninjas y lo que ella sabía solo tenía 2 hijos

"muy bien yo soy Hikari Mataru y seré su maestra hasta que terminen sus enseñanzas ahora pueden tomar asiento vamos a comenzar la clase"

En eso naruto y sasuke se sentaron en sus asientos ignorando las miradas que les daban sus nuevos compañeros de clases

La clase fue relativamente aburrida según sasuke ya que solo llevaban formas de negociar y diferentes modos de hacer crecer una inversión

Pero para naruto era un dolor de cabeza ya que nunca le enseñaron las formas mas básicas de negociar y también como invertir su dinero ya que al ser ninja no solo ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero si no que también nunca tuvo que preocuparse por sus inversiones ya que el Sandaime siempre le mandaba dinero y después de su muerte Jiraiya se ocupó de el mandándole cantidades de dinero

Sin embargo rápidamente se desanimó en solo pensarlo _"el ero-sennin de este tiempo no le importo y eso duele mucho porque ero-sennin era lo más cercano que tuve a un padre aun que siempre se la pasaba espiando a las chicas en las aguas termales diciendo que hacia su investigación sin mencionar los libros que me hizo leer para poder ved…."_

"fufufufu" empezó a reir naruto suevemente cosa que no paso desapercivido por sasuke

"dobe deja de reírte asi que me incomodas" rápidamente naruto dejo de reírse al darse cuenta en la forma en que se reia

"perdón pero ya se cómo puedo ganar dinero y al mismo tiempo arruinar a ero-sennin de este tiempo" respondió naruto mientras que sasuke se incomodó ya que cuando estaba entrenando con orochirumaro este se quejaba constantemente que su compañero de equipo era un pervertido bueno para nada y que solo se dedicaba a escribir su porno

"no me lo digas no quiero saberlo" respondió sasuke "además deberías atender a lo que dice la maestra ya que de esto vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante"

Después de varias horas las clases terminaron y sasuke y naruto decidieron irse a la casa de sasuke ya que a naruto le resulto incomodo estar con su familia

Después de caminar un par de minutos llegaron al compuesto del clan uchiha donde este era una zona muy poblada donde la mayoría de la gente usaba el símbolo del clan uchiha

Al llegar a la casa de sasuke fueron a su cuarto sin detenerse por que no querían encontrarse con nadie que les traiga malos recuerdos en especial para sasuke

"sasuke donde estabas esta mañana" se escuchó una voz muy conocida, en eso una de las puertas corredizas se abrieo revelando a un itachi con la mirada fría mientras este veía a sasuke fijamente "estaba en la casa de naruto" respondió sasuke rápidamente mientras continuaba su andar sin dirigir la mirada a itachi mientras naruto lo seguía

Al llegar al cuarto de sasuke este empezó a derramar unas lágrimas mientras q apretaba sus puños con fuerza "naruto recuerdas que mi clan fue asesinado y yo termine matando a mi hermano?" susurro sasuke mientras este Asia un intento por dejar de llorar

"si lo recuerdo vengaste a tu clan y mataste a itachi" respondió naruto en un susurro sin comprender la pregunta que sasuke le estaba asiendo

"asi es yo mate a mi hermano a la persona que yo más admire y consideraba como mi única familia, y como tu lo dijiste el mato a mi clan y yo lo mate a el…ahora mismo a la persona que acabamos de ver no era mi hermano" respondió sasuke mientras este estaba empezando a activar su mangekyou sin darse cuenta "yo lo mate, mate a la persona que siempre me protegió…. Yo lo mate…. Yo lo mate" empezó a susurrar sasuke mientras este lloraba

"así es amigo tú lo mataste"

Después de un tiempo sasuke se tranquilizó y explico a naruto que no podían quedarse en konoha ya que el chakra de ambos se recuperaba y muy pronto la gente empezara a sentir su chakra y empezaran a sospechar cosas y la mejor decisión era irse de konoha lo más antes posible antes que recuperen todo su chakra ya que una vez que su chakra no solo konoha podrá sentir su chakra si no también algunos pueblos menores que estaban alrededor de konoha

Cambiando el tema naruto saco el tema sobre la enfermedad de sasuke mientras este le decía que no había que preocuparse ya que la enfermedad que este tenía la elimino con su rinnegan por que el rinnegan, por que la enfermedad de sasuke era debido a estar expuesto a grandes cantidades de chakra antes de haber nacido

Después de horas de hablar sin saber a dónde ir después de abandonar konoha estos decidieron dejar el tema para después, ya de noche naruto se fue a su casa corriendo, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo ya que había un sin número de adornos que decían feliz cumpleaños Nawaki y Mito héroes de konoha , sin detenerse pudo llegar a su casa, una vez que llego a su caza este entro rápidamente sin querer ver a sus padre o hermanos pero antes de poder incluso dar un paso vio que toda su familia estaba en la sala y no solo su familia si no también estaba Jiraiya junto con tsunade quienes llevaban su ropa de siempre y también estaba Tobirama quien llevaba un kimono color azul y también estaba shishune quien estaba trayendo bebidas de la cocina sin dudarlo se acercó rápidamente a las escaleras para poder subir a su cuarto

"naruto de dónde vienes" pregunto kushina al ver a su hijo mayor llegar en la noche mientras que Tobirama viendo ah naruto con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que tsunade miraba a dagas a naruto por la ropa que este llevaba y por hacer preocupar a sus padres, mientras que jiraiya no le importaba así que este no se molestó ni siquiera en mirarlo

"vengo de la caza de sasuke para hacer la tarea" respondió naruto mientras este empezaba a subir las escaleras lentamente sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los presentes llegan al final de las escaleras vio como sus dos hermanos lo estaban esperando

"hola baka-ni" respondieron los dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sin prestarles atención este continuo avanzando "acaso no nos escuchas baka tal parece que no solo eres inútil si no también eres sordo" le grito su hermana mientras que naruto seguía avanzando hasta el punto que llego cerca de nawaki quien no dudo en hacerle tropezar "valla no solo eres un sordo si no también eres

"cuando dejaran de tratarme así" susurro naruto levantándose del suelo sin saber que más decir, mientras que Mito se acercó a naruto, una vez que se acercó lo suficiente esta le pateo en su estómago mandándolo otra vez al suelo

"te trataremos mejor cuando tu amigo el enfermizo y la gran deshonra de su clan muera si es que nos acordamos"

"mito trae al inútil así acá que tal vez le interese saber esto "respondió Nawaki mientras que mito obedecía mientras que arrastro a naruto quien no oponía resistencia ya que el nunca creyó que una familia se trate así

Cuando mito arrastro a naruto donde se encontraba nawaki puedo escuchar la voz de jiraiya que sonaba feliz y alegre

"el sabio sapo dijo que cambio la profecía para un bien mayor o para un mal peor" empezó diciendo jiraiya mientras naruto apenas podía entender o que este decía

"una profecía?" pregunto naruto en un suave susurro que no paso desapercibido por Mito "si así es una profecía que dice que dos hermanos con una gran poder pelearan para poder traer la paz al mundo, ahora que lo sabes nosotros somos esos hermanos de la profecía tu solamente eres un estorbo en nuestro brillante futuro" respondió Mito fríamente "pero que la profecía cambie de repente es muy raro" respondió Nawaki escuchando lo que jiraiya decía

"ahora dice dos hermanos pelearon una y otra vez hasta matarse a sí mismos por el sueño de su padre uno elijo el lado de la tiranía para poder conseguirlo, mientras que el otro eligió el camino de la bondad, y al no estar de acuerdo el uno del otro estos empezaron a pelear, pero el día que estos dos hermanos se unan y peleen será el día que los dos estén de acuerdos para cumplir el sueño de su padre ya sea con la tiranía que destruirá el mundo para empezar de nuevo o el camino de la bondad donde traerá la paz para el mundo entero" termino jiraiya mientras que minato y kushina no sabían que decir, mientras que tsunade y Tobirama estaban analizando las posibles opciones

"yo sigo creyendo que son nawaki y mito porque la primera profecía afirmaba que estos dos tenían un gran poder lo cual se refiere al poder del biujin mientras que ahora dice dos hermanos pelearon una y otra vez lo cual puede decir que serían las vidas anteriores de nawaki y mito" respondió Tobirama siendo el más viejo y con más experiencia que todos

" _todo coincide todo lo que dijo es verdad, pero al final que camino elegiremos"_ se preguntó así mismo naruto mientras este empezaba a levantarse ya que sus hermanos se habían olvidado de el solo para poder escuchar mejor la profecía, una vez de pie continuo su camino asía su cuarto, una vez hay dentro puso el seguro del cuarto y este se arrojó a su cama ya que no tenía fuerzas para poder estar sigue de pie mientras este empezaba a llorar, ya que el estaba viviendo algo que el siempre quiso una familia y ahora no sabía que decir o si quiera que opinar al respecto

"abre perdedor que no hemos terminado" se escuchó la voz de nawaki al otro lado de la puerta mientras este empezaba a golpear su puerta

" _si este es una pesadilla quiero despertar no quiero estar atrapado aquí_ " mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer más rápido _"estamos sasuke y yo atrapados en este mundo solos sin poder hacer nada"_ mientras las este empezaba a agarrar con una mano una frazada donde este lo apretaba con fuerza y con la otra la almeada acercando lo a su rostro para poder sofocar su llanto

" **te equivocas no están solos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario y agregar la historia a sus favoritos cualquier pregunta o idea referente a la historia la responderé en cada actualización que haga y si no por ambos la responderé, sin más que decir hasta el siguiente capítulo no olviden dejar su comentario**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero al fin me saque tiempo y pude escribir este capitulo**

 **Agradezco a todos los que comentan o me mandan uno que otro mensaje ya que no solo me dan algunas ideas si no que me alientan a continuar escribiendo la historia**

 **Para los emparejamientos como ya dije no puede ser alguien de konoha por lo tanto no va a ver sakura o ino o hinata o cualquier chica de konoha**

 **Puede ser una chica de otra alde o un occ,**

 **Loko89772.- lo lamento pero no va a ser harem**

 **0Jose0 .- naruto y sasuke no se revelaran en un par de capítulos pero te aseguro que cuando naruto y sasuke se revelen no te decepcionara**

 **Nanapasapa .- lo lamento pero no va a ser yaoi, pero el emparejamiento les dejo a votación de ustedes**

 **Disclaimer,. no soy dueño de naruto o ninguno de sus personajes salvo uno que otro occ**

"kuruma eres tu?" pregunto un naruto intentando contener sus lágrimas para poder hablar tranquilamente

" **así es cachorro soy yo pero a la vez no lo soy"**

"a que te refieres kuruma"

" **básicamente soy el kuruma de esta línea del tiempo, tal parece que mi yo de la línea del tiempo de la que tu vienes se fusionó con migo ya que no pueden existir dos de nosotros y eso también fue lo que paso con ustedes cachorro, tu y tu amigo se fusionaron con el naruto y el sasuke de esta línea del tiempo pero a diferencia de mí que yo obtuve todos sus recuerdos pero termine aca dentro de ti ya que lo último que recuerdo era estar durmiendo en un enorme bosque y cuando desperté estaba aqui y también tenía los recuerdos de mi otro y, mientras tu y tu amigo no obtuvieron las memorias y recuerdos del naruto y sasuke de esta línea del tiempo por que ustedes se aferraban a sus recuerdos, como tu que siempre quisiste ser hokage para poder ser respetado y amado mientras sasuke tenia los recuerdos de que todo su clan fue asesinado por su hermano, y este quería venganza"** cuando kuruma termino de explicar naruto había dejado de llorar mientras este intentaba comprender todo lo que decía kuruma mas que todo la parte donde el y sasuke se aferraban a sus recuerdos de su niñez

"pero aun no entiendo como llegamos aquí"

" **ni idea cachorro no me lo preguntes mi yo de tu línea del tiempo ya estaba durmiendo así que no me lo preguntes"** respondió kuruma mientras naruto su rostro en estado de shock " **pero"** llamando la atención rápidamente de naruto **"lo que dijo tu amigo es cierto en esta línea del tiempo hay mas peligros"**

Mientras naruto se puso pálido por lo que dijo kuruma "a que te refieres con que hay mas peligros" respondió naruto rápidamente

" **básicamente uno de los peligros serian tu propia familia"** rápidamente naruto obtuvo una mirada tristeza cuando kuruma dijo eso " **tu familia por lo que puedo ver están segados con la gloria de konoha ya que al saber que los hermanos de la profecía nacieron aquí pensaran más adelante que konoha necesita todo el poder pensaran que solamente konoha es el centro del mundo hasta el punto donde minato pensara que todo sacrificio será por el bien de konoha"**

Solo al escuchar eso naruto dio razón a kuruma ya que sus hermanos eran arogantes y pensaban que todo era para ellos y que ellos nacieron para tener todo en este mundo

"Entonces que asemos kuruma"

" **aun no sé qué podemos hacer, sin embargo vamos a seguir el plan de tu amigo mientras tanto, hasta que sepamos que hacer ya que al igual que ustedes yo también me estoy recuperando ya que cuando me uni con mi otro "yo" perdí la mayor parte de mis fuerzas ya que el proceso fue muy doloroso y agotador"** mientras naruto estaba pensando que hacer, ya que la idea de sasuke era la única que tenían y podían seguir sin embargo los dos juntos llamarían la atención y mucho ya que un Uchiha y el hijo de un kage seria muy peligroso para el y sasuke debido a Kumo y Iwa,

Kumo debido a la línea de sangre de sasuke y iwa por la cabeza de naruto para intentar vengarse de su padre debido a la anterior guerra

" **Antes que tomen una decisión yo les siguieron que cambien sus apellidos ya que namikase o uzumaki y uchiha por si solos ya son muy llamativos"**

"y en que estás pensando Kuruma"

 **Estaba pensando en uno que me gusta"** naruto mientras tanto podía sentir la gran sonrisa de kuruma

Al día siguiente

"déjame ver si entiendo quieres que cambiemos nuestros apellidos verdad" pregunto sasuke con un seño fruncido "entiendo que vamos a llamar mucho la atención mas que todo por mi clan y tus padres" continuo sasuke mientras profundizaba su seño, mientras naruto estaba con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la su ropa ya que le paresia muy comodo vestir la ropa que orochirumaro les había regalado ya que le paresia muy interesante y comodo

"me estas escuchando dobe" pregunto sasuke mientras este estaba levantando su puño para poder golpear a naruto

"si te estoy escuchan-"

"NO ME GANARAS FRENTONA"

"esa voz es de ino?" pregunto naruto mientras sasuke se encogía de hombros ya que nunca tomo mucha importancia a las fangirls que le rodeaban

"YO ME SENTARE ALADO DE NAWAKI-SAMA ENTIENDELO INO-BAKA"

"y esa es la voz de sakura-chan"

"aun no entiendo cómo es que la aguantamos mientras éramos genins, su voz me provocaba dolor de cabezas constantemente"

"eso no puedo negarlo" respondió naruto mientras este estaba pensando cuando fue que sakura se volvió útil ya que en todo el tiempo que eran un equipo sakura siempre fue un peso muerto o un estorbo en cada misión ya que a excepción* de ino que ella sabía por lo menos los jutsu de su clan sakura solo sabía los jutsus que enseñaron en la academia y lo que kakashi les enseño

"nos estamos desviando del tema" respondió sasuke "y según tu que nuevos apellidos vamos a usar"

" ototsuki" respondió Naruto mientras sasuke se le quedo mirando con una cara en blanco "desde ahora seremos Naruto Ototsuki y Sasuke Ototsuki, te parece bien hermano" respondió naruto mientras este lo miraba a sasuke con uan sonrisa

"me parece bien, Hermano" respondió sasuke con una sonrisa "sin embargo llamaremos la atención aun con ese apellido" respondió sasuke mientras empezaba a fruncir el seño " no te olvides de zetsu y óbito mas que todo de zetsu ya que el conoce ese apellido"

"es cierto pero el no podrá hacer nada ya que el mismo tendría que mostrar su verdadera cara a akatsuki y sobre akatsuki tal vez orochirumaro-jiji puedo ayudarnos a descubrir si aun existe o no debido a que no"

UNAS HORAS DESPUES EN LA CASA DE OROCHIRUMARU

"aún no sé qué asemos aquí" respondió sasuke mientras este se estremecía al ver la casa de orochirumaru, ya que esta esta era una casa de 4 pisos con muchos cuartos y estaba pintado de color morado y este tenía dos puertas una y estas tenía un letrero, una decía "casa" y la otra decía "experimentos", el patio era grande y este estaba con muchos adornos de serpientes de todo tamaño y uno que otro estaba semi escondido por el pasto verde pero la que más llamaba la atención era la enorme serpiente que era dos veces más grande que la casa

"bbbueno parece que le gusta las serpientes" respondió naruto mientras este estaba bien incomodo más que todo por la segunda puerta, ya que el no creía que le habían autorizado para hacer sus "experimentos" ya que fue por ese motivo que lo expulsaron de konoha la primera vez

Naruto y sasuke se acercaron así la puerta que decía casa lentamente ya que les incomodaba mucho el diseño de la casa ya que estos dos sentía que los estaban vigilando

"bienvenidos naruto-sama sasuke-sama"

Rápidamente naruto y sasuke buscaron la voz que habían escuchando, viendo a todo lado no encontraron nada

"estoy aquí abajo" rápidamente sasuke bajo la mirada y vio una pequeña serpiente de color verde "hola tari-sama" respondió sasuke mientras este se inclinaba y naruto asia lo mismo, mientras la serpiente miraba sasuke detenidamente, al levantar la cabeza sasuke y naruto vieron que la serpiente estaba mirando fijamente a sasuke

"ocurre algo tari-sama" respondió sasuke al ver que la serpiente tari solo lo veía a el

"estas bien sasuke-sama por lo general no es resssspetuoso" respondió la serpiente, pero ni importa paresssse que están madurando, pueden pasar a la casa informare a orochirumaru-sama que están aquí" respondió la serpiente mientras se alejó dirigiendo se a la puerta que decía "experimentos" una vea que este estaba bien lejos naruto decidió correr Asia la casa de orochirumaru

"de conoces a esa serpiente?" interrogo naruto

"conocí a Tari-sama después de mi primer año de entrenamiento con orochirumaru, tari-sama era algo asi como su informante ya que podía infiltrarse en casi cualquier pueblo"

"ya veo, bueno entremos a la casa" respondió naruto mientras este acercándose mas y mas a la casa

"dobe contrólate" respondió sasuke mientras naruto este estaba atento a su alrededor "no te preocupes baka que somos niños recuerdas y como dijo la serpiente de ase rato es raro que seas respetuoso asi que dudo que yo sea respetuoso" respondió naruto mientras este ya estaba entrando a la casa de orochirumaru,

Al entrar naruto vio que no había nada extraordinario ya que solamente era una sala grande y con muchos sillones mientras sasuke ya había alcanzado a naruto vio que la casa era normal cosa que le inquieto ya que este estaba acostumbrado a un orochirumaru sádico que siempre estaba tanto de alcanzar sus sueños sin importar los "sacrificios" que tenga q conseguir

Pasaron unos minutos y sasuke y naruto estaban esperando a orochirumaru y vieron muchas fotos que este tenia con mucha gente que naruto y sasuke conocían, en una estaban guren con Anko y tayuyá abrazadas como si fueran hermanas, en otras estaban kabuto con una bata de doctor junto con una señor de edad, mientras que en otras estaba Jugo junto con orochirumaru, y en un cuadro grande estaba una gran foto que decía "Mi Familia" y en esta estaban todas las personas de las fotos y unas cuantas que naruto y sasuke no pudieron reconocer, pero lo que más llamo la atención de naruto y sasuke fue que ellos dos también estaban en esa foto hay con una gran sonrisa

"familia" susurraron naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo mientras los dos estaban empezando a derramar lagrimas

"hola niños que agradable sorpresa fufufu" se escuchó la voz de orochirumaru "les va bien en sus clases" pregunto orochirumaru mientras este se acercaba, mientras naruto y sasuke se estaban limpiando las pocas lagrimas que habían derramado

"si jiji" respondió naruto y sasuke ya que según sus libretas llamaban a si a orochirumaru para molestarlo porque siempre estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad aun en esta línea de tiempo y no fue muy diferente en esta

"niños cuantas veces tengo que decirlos NO ME LLAMEN VIEJO"grito orochirumaru mientras este estibara sus manos para poder agarrar a naruto y sasuke "ahora que tienen que decir niños" pregunto orochirumaru mientras este les daba una pequeña sonrisa que asustaba a naruto y a sasuke "perdón" susurraron naruto y sasuke

"está bien" mientras orochirumaru los soltaba

"jiji tenemos una pregunta" orochirumaru estaba asiento su más grande esfuerzo para no asustar a naruto y dejarlo con un trauman de por vida por llamarlo viejo nuevamente " y que pregunta tienen pero antes que me hagan la pregunta" orochirumaru empezó a rebuscar entre sus ropas hasta que saco un pequeño regalo envuelto en una cinta de color purpura "feliz cumpleaños naruto"" respondió orochirumaro mientras este estaba sonriendo

Naruto acepto el regalo con un poco de vacilación ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le regalen cosas aun mas de orochirumaru, "gracias jiji" respondió naruto con una gran sonrisa al abrir el regalo naruto vio un pequeño monedero con la forma de una serpiente

"sabía que te gustaría" respondió orochirumaru con una sonrisa "y pensar que Anko-chan quería ir de compras con tigo y decidir que tu elijas tu regalo"

"s-s-si" respondió naruto ya que las únicas veces que hablo con Anko no fueron en muy buenos términos como en los exámenes chunin que esta le lanzo una kunai "y cual era tu pregunta naruto"

"que es akatsuki"

Al escuchar esa pregunta orochirumaro dejo de sonreír y miraba con mucha seriedad y sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos al no poder creer que naruto estaba preguntando directamente sobre akatsuki

"donde escuchaste ese nombre naruto" pregunto orochirumaru sin la sonrisa que acostumbraba tener

"lo escuche de un par de mis maestro hablando sobre que hacen misiones como mercenarios y que hay que tener cuidado" respondió sasuke al saber que naruto metería la pata

"ya veo pero seré serio acerca de esto y no quiero que se les digan a nadie sobre los que les voy a decir" respondió orochirumaru muy serio mientras veía a naruto y a sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza

"verán akatsuki es una organización de ninjas de alto nivel que son contratados por diferentes pueblos ninjas o pueblos civiles para realizar algunos trabajos, pero los trabajos que realizan no son nada baratos, pero la mayoría de eso es falso debido a que son una organización de ninjas de clase nivel kage o bajo nivel kage pero todos ellos son criminales realizan misiones para recaudar fondos para sus propias metas y las misiones que realizan son mayormente de asesinato o robo o contrabando, asi los pueblos que los contratan no se hacen responsables si estos son capturados no dañaran la reputación de la respectiva aldea que los contratan, pero aquí un dato que nadie sabe ni siquiera sus padres" respondió orochirumaru mientras este se metía sus manos dentro de sus ropas y de estas sacaban un par de papeles

"esto es algo que la mayor parte del mundo desconoce" respondió orochirumaru mientras se arrodillaba y empezaba a poner las hojas en el suelo

"estos son los biujin" en esto naruto y sasuke bajan la mirada al ver los dibujos de los 8 primero biujins "pero lo que la mayoría del mundo desconoce es esto" mientras este ponía una hoja delante del dibujo del hachibi "este niños es el zorro de nueve colas" respondió naruto mientras sasuke y naruto veían la foto de kuruma en toda su gloria

"se que les sorprende pero no solo existe ocho biujins si no existen nueve biujins y eso lo saben solo unos cuantos, pero eso no es todo" mientras orochirumaru mostraba una ultima hoja que tenia en su mano "este pequeños es el jubi" en eso naruto y sasuke ven detenidamente la imagen de la estatua demoniaca donde estaba sellado el jubi

"en esta estatua ya ase sellado el jubi dice la legenda que si reúnes a los nueve biujins y los sellas dentro de esta estatua despertara el jubi una criatura tan poderosa que destruiría el mundo entero"

"como sabes esto jiji" susurro naruto mientras contemplaba las hojas con los dibujos de cada uno de los biujins, mientras sasuke estaba viendo detenidamente el Gedo Mazo

"fue un regalo de Manda" respondió orochirumaru "manda me lo regalo o mejor dicho intercambiamos algunas cosas fufufu" respondió orochirumaru mientras este volvía a sonreír "ahh me estoy saliendo del tema, la cuestión es que akatsuki sabe todo esto tal vez mas pero lo que si se es que akatsuki tiene planeado algo grande, tal vez las misiones que realizan como mercenarios sean solo para encontrar el paradero del nueve colas o ya lo encontraron y están buscando la estatua demoniaca la verdad no lo se, pero este grupo está llamando mucho la atención es por eso que minato quiere meter a un espía dentro de su organización para ver qué planes tiene" mientras sasuke estaba con los ojos abierto, acaso la matanza del clan uchiha volvería a repetirse era uno de los pensamientos de sasuke

"pero bueno ahora que ya saben esto no se lo cuenten a nadie y miren la hora se está haciendo tarde" respondió orochirumaru viendo que ya estaba empezando a anochecer "será mejor que vallan rápido a sus casas mientras yo tengo que continuar con mis "experimentos fufufu" mientras orochirumaru salía de la caza mientras este seguía sonriendo

"orochi-jiji" por qué nos dijiste todo eso" pregunto sasuke ya que estaba aun desconfiando de orochirumaru mas que todo debido a que este no daría información así por así sin que sea para su propio beneficio

"considéralo un regalo para naruto ya que el fue el que hizo la pregunta" termino orochirumaru mientras este salía de la casa

"aun no me acostumbro a estar a su alrededor" respondió naruto "pero al final parece que akatsuki aún existe y aún no sabemos cuándo atacaran

"tienes razón pero también tenemos un problema, nuestro chakra se está recuperando muy rápido calculo que dentro de dos años o tal vez tres nuestro chakra este ya completo y en un pueblo ninja sería muy fácil que nos perciban aun si suprimimos nuestro chakra lo mejor sería abandonar konoha lo más antes posible

"tienes razón pero aun nos falta 2 años para terminar nuestros estudios lo cual significa que tendremos q a ser que orochirumaru nos adelante hasta el último año lo más antes posible" contesto naruto mientras este empezaba a ver algunas fotos

1 año después

Naruto y sasuke consiguieron que orochirumaru les adelante en su último año lo cual les facilito su plan para irse de konoha, pero por ese motivo consiguieron llamar la atención de algunos de los comerciantes civiles al ver su potencial como futuros aliados en comercio, cosa que molesto mucho a naruto y sasuke ya que debido a eso estaban siempre siendo vigilados por una pequeña parte de los civiles cosa que no pudieron evitar o escapar del lugar debido a que no eran ninjas y supuestamente no tuvieran conocimientos ninjas por lo cual tenían que tener cuidado con revelar cierta información más que todo sobre sus planes,

en el paso de un año naruto y sasuke habían crecido en una buena forma ya con 12 años de edad parecían de 15 años, naruto vestía con una chompa color negra junto con unos pantalones anbu y su cabello era tan largo como el de minato

(la ropa de sasuke es como la que llevaba en la película de boruto) y en el paso del año su cabello creció hasta llegar a sus hombros y el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello para asi poder esconder su rinnegan

Otra cosa que paso en ese año es que itachi mato a unos jonins junto con unos anbus y luego escapo del pueblo y después de un tiempo apareció en el libro bingo como parte akatsuki, cosa que no sorprendió a naruto y a sasuke y pensaron que eran jonins corruptos junto con el par de anbus y que sus muertas fue solo una excusa para que itachi pueda unirse a akatsuki, pero la hermana de sasuke estaba furiosa porque admiraba a su hermano mayor y siempre quiso ser como el pero lo que sorprendió a sasuke fue que su hermana juro que traería a itachi a la aldea y mostraría a todo el mundo su inocencia, pero debido a eso satsuki solo entrenaba todos los días pero lo que sorprendió a naruto es que minato propuso entrenar a satsuki junto con sus hermanos

Otra cosa que paso es que naruto junto con sasuke que aprendieron fuinjutsu gracias a orochirumaru y tayuyá que se habían ofrecido a entrenarlos para que así puedan poner sellos de protección a sus futuras mercancías, actualmente naruto y sasuke estaban en nivel 5 en fuinjutsu debido a que naruto y sasuke tenia un poco de conocimiento en el fuinjutsu gracias a jiraiya que le enseño algunas cosas cuando fueren de entrenamiento de 3 años, y orochirumaru que entreno a sasuke para que asi pueda matar a itachi, en su line original de tiempo

Otra cosa que sorprendió a naruto y a sasuke es que tanto Anko como Guren siempre estaban a su alrededor de estos dos siempre y cuando estas no estaban en misiones al parecer ellas tomaron el papel de hermanas mayores de naruto y sasuke, luego estaba karin que siempre estaba espiando a sasuke, luego kabuto que siempre estaba comprobando la salud de ambos

Luego Mito y Nawaki se volvieron mas fríos así naruto hasta el punto que ya no lo hablan o le mirar cosa que alegro a naruto ya que no tendría que soportar sus insultos luego estaba el hecho que minato había arreglado un matrimonio de naruto con un ninjas de kumo para poder formar una alianza.

Luego en la familia uchiha las cosas no iban mejor ya que igual que naruto habían comprometido a sasuke con un ninja de Suna para que la alianza entre estos fuera más fuerte, cosa que pareció raro para naruto y sasuke ya que el clan uchiha nunca "regalaría" su preciado sharingan, pero cuando sasuke se acordó que su "familia" aún seguía pensando que sasuke estaba enfermo y este morirá ya que este se casaría a sus 14 años y su enfermedad lo mataría a sus 15 años y si este tiene hijos sus hijos también nacerían con la misma enfermedad de sasuke asi que no les importaba a su clan o a sus padres

Naruto y sasuke ya estaban en su último año para poder salir de la escuela de comercio, el chakra de naruto y sasuke ya estaba con la mitad de su potencia y gracias a su conocimiento en fuinjutsu naruto y sasuke pudieron sellar su chakra para que su chakra fuera de nivel genin, ya que el chakra de anbus sin los sellos ya era de nivel anbu,

Luego ´pudieron cambiar sus apellidos gracias a orochirumaru, para naruto fue fácil ya que al ser el ex heredero de su clan este fue expulsado en el momento que le quitaron su estado como heredero de clan, pero para sasuke fue muy difícil ya que orochirumaru tuvo que usar fuertes genjutsus tanto en los padres de sasuke como en el hokage para que estos firmen los papeles de expulsión del clan uchiha,

En la puerta principal de konoha se encontraban naruto y sasuke con sus respectivos equipajes junto con un poco de dinero que les regalo orochirumaru para que estos puedan empezar un negocio

Antes de Salir de konoha estos tuvieron que pasar por la seguridad cosa que fue muy fácil ya que los guardias estaban durmiendo así que estos solo escribieron su información en la hoja de salida de konoha

" y adónde vamos sasuke" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa mientras este aun no sabía a donde ir

"me gustaría ir a"

…

….

….

 **Como se dieron cuenta en este capítulo salten el año de estudio de sasuke y naruto ya que seria muy aburrido explicar todo lo q hacen en un año**

 **No olviden comentar que siempre me alienta a continuar escribiendo y también para poder decidir los emparejamientos, y si tienes una que otra idea sobre la historia para así poder asarla más interesante**

 **No olviden dar a favoritos y seguir la historia, si tengo algunos errores agradecería que me los digan y así pueda corregir mis errores y poder escribir mejor la historia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar en estas 3 semanas, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir debido a mis parciales, pero ahora que termine de dar la mayoría de mis parciales estoy ya con tiempo para poder escribir,**

 **0Jose0.- no va a poder ser sasuke x Karin debido a que esta se encuentra en konoha luego naruto x yugito y naruto x Amaru sería una pareja interesante así que ira a la votación**

 **Loko89772.- lamentablemente si va a tener que ser solo una pareja para cada uno ya que no estoy muy familiarizado con harem y para responder a tu pregunta naruto si tendrá el modo rikuodo pero por el momento no podrá usarlo debido a que a igual que sasuke este se está recuperando y sobre el emparejamiento también agregare a Naruto x Temari y Sasuke x kin**

 **Diego439.- agradezco mucho tu mensaje y bueno la verdad si es una historia con un trama un poco diferente ya que esta historia que básicamente es una mezcla entre el viaje de tiempo a viaje a otra realidad, hacia la negligencia de la familia hacia naruto y a sasuke y a que estos dos abandonen konoha, pero aún falta una parte más que saldrá más adelante que será venganza, naruto x samui es una pareja un poco rara pero puedo ser muy interesante y sasuke x Karin no va a poder ser debido a que Karin esta en konoha**

 **Y sin más comentarios que responder o aclarar algunas cosas aquí esta las chicas para emparejamiento hasta ahora**

 **Naruto x Yugito**

 **Naruto x Amaru**

 **Naruto x Temari**

 **Naruto x samui**

 **Naruto x shion (a petición de un mensaje)**

 **Sasuke x tayuyá (no esta en konoha)**

 **Sasuke x temari**

 **Sasuke x kurotsuchi**

 **Y aquí las chicas que fueron recomendadas por los comentarios o mensajes, desde este capítulo hasta los siguientes 4 capítulos van a salir los resultados a votación de ustedes sobre el emparejamiento**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto**

En medio del desierto se encontraban sasuke y naruto caminando con dirección a suna debido a que fue la mejor opción para empezar hacer negocios y también aprovechar el vasto desierto para poder entrenar ya que en todo el tiempo que estaban en konoha no pudieron entrenar por miedo a ser descubiertos, sin mencionar que Anko y Guren estaban siempre detrás de estos dos

Pero suna era diferente ya que su seguridad se basaba más en la única entrada al pueblo y sus fronteras con los países que no son aliados,

 **2 días antes**

" _quisiera ir a-"mientras este callaba mientras tenía la mirada en blanco y sin previo aviso empezó a caminar_

" _sasuke responde que aún no dijiste a donde vamos a ir" contesto naruto impaciente ya que sasuke no había terminado de hablar_

" _no lo sé" respondió sasuke mientras este agachaba la cabeza "la verdad no eh pensé en eso" respondió sasuke mientras este estaba empezando a sudar ya que no había pensado en que aldea ir o hacia qué lugar ir ya que en esta línea del tiempo la información que tenían sobre las aldeas podía ser la misma o ser diferente_

" _a mí me gustaría ir a suna, ya sabes quisiera ir a ver cómo le está yendo a Gaara" respondió naruto mientras este seguía a sasuke por detrás_

" _es una buena idea en parte ya que a lo que recuerdo su seguridad es muy pésima" respondió sasuke mientras este empezaba a cambiar de rumbo con dirección a suna_

" _por qué dices que es pésima a lo que recuerdo tienen una buena seguridad"_

" _solo tienen protección dentro de su aldea y en las fronteras mientras que en el resto del desierto no tienen nada de seguridad, es debido a eso que Gaara fue secuestrada y sacado fácilmente de Suna" respondió sasuke al saber sobre la seguridad del pueblo ya que orochirumaru le había comentado las ventajas de cada pueblo y como realizar diferentes tipos de "experimentos" dentro del país sin que estos se den cuenta_

" _aparte que si vamos a ir a Suna es una ventaja ya que podemos vender sellos ya que la única que sabe Fuinjutu era la abuela del tipo ese de las marionetas de akatsuki" mientras naruto empezaba a recordar un poco sobre sasori_

" _sin mencionar que por la poca seguridad que estos tienen podemos sacar provecho para poder entrenar ya que estamos oxidados ya que desde que llegamos aquí no pudimos pulir nuestras habilidades y si entramos en batalla sin tener por lo menos el físico que teníamos cuando éramos genin faciliten podríamos morir por falta de velocidad o fuerza" respondió sasuke_

" _entonces iremos a Suna ya que el calor del desierto no los dejaba hacer guardias internas dentro de su país por el calor y por la falta de agua o alimentos dudo mucho que en esta línea del tiempo haya muchos cambios con respecto a suna"_

 _ **Tiempo presente**_

Después de haberse puesto de acuerdo naruto y sasuke empezaron a correr lo más rápido así suna al modo de empezar a hacer ejercicios sin mencionar las maletas que estos dos tenían se les hizo complicados ya que no tenían la misma fuerza que en su línea de tiempo que cuando tenía 12 años pero aun así pudieron recorrer una buena distancia el viaje normal a suna era de 5 días para los civiles pero ellos pudieron llegar en 3 por correr casi la mitad del tiempo sin mencionar que esos dos se pusieron sellos de gravedad en sus brazos y piernas para poder empezar a ponerse en forma

"ya estamos llegando" declaro sasuke al ver a Suna rodeado por las montañas que la rodeaban para evitar las invasiones o ataques a la aldea por diferentes lados

3 hora después de caminar pudieron llegar al pueblo y poder registrarse, después de registrarse estos empezaron a buscar un lugar donde quedarse ya que no tenía donde quedarse a pasar la noche

"creo q seria ir bien rentar un apartamento por un par de meses para poder vender nuestros sellos y poder ganar dinero y así poder movernos a otro pueblo" declaro naruto mientras este estaba buscando por todos lados buscando algún anuncio o letrero donde rentaban apartamentos o cuartos

"tienes razón no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, con los sellos que tenemos no vamos a poder pasar desapercibido por la mayoría de los ninjas sensores"

Después de horas y horas pudieron encontrar un apartamento cerca de la casa del kazekage, no fue muy difícil ya que el dueño del lugar les rogo para que estos se queden

Ya de noche naruto y sasuke pudieron desempacar sus ropas y los libros sobre Fuinjutu que les había regalado orochirumaru, naruto y sasuke eran nivel 5 pero no querían quedarse en ese nivel ya que prácticamente su vida y sus ingresos se basaban en Fuinjutu

A la mañana siguiente sasuke se despertó de golpe ya que escucho muchos gritos cerca del lugar donde naruto y él se estaban quedando, al salir afuera sasuke puedo ver a un montón de chicas cerca de la casa del kazekage, sin saber que hacer sasuke fue así la multitud de chicas queriendo saber a qué se debía la gran multitud

"disculpe señorita" sea acerco sasuke así una chica con el cabello rubio, mientras la chica lo ignoraba

"disculpe" probo con otra chica pero no pasó nada solo escucho como las chicas estaban chillando más fuerte que antes

Sin saber que hacer sasuke pudo ver como una chica rubia que vestía un vestido de color negro con franjas rojas y su cabello rubio estaba suelto, mientras esta estaba saliendo de la multitud a duras penas mientras esta estaba ignorando los gritos de las chicas, tratando de probar suerte sasuke se acerco

"disculpe señorita" rápidamente la chica dirigió la mirada así sasuke mientras este se sonrojo la ver detenidamente a sasuke

"quisiera saber a qué se debe todo ese escándalo" pregunto sasuke mientras la chica estaba aún viendo fijamente a sasuke mientras esta estaba viendo de pies a cabeza a sasuke

"señorita se encuentra bien está muy roja" regusto sasuke con un poco de preocupación mientras este empezaba a mover su mano alrededor de sus ojos para poder ver si podía despertarla de su transe

"s-s-sí que desea" respondió rápidamente mientras el sonrojo se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba

"le estaba preguntando a que se debe toda esta multitud" respondió sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada así la multitud de chicas de 12 a 15 años de edad

"oh ya veo" respondió la rubia mientras esta estaba decepcionada ya que pensó que el chico que estaba en su delante la estaba tratando de cortejarla "es debido a Gaara, ya que él es muy famoso" respondió la rubia mientras esta dirigía su mirada así la multitud de chicas

"ya veo, pero me podría explicar más a detalle si no es mucha molestia"

"claro aún que es imposible no saberlo, quiero decir Gaara es el jinchuuriki del demonio de 1 cola, al principio todos ignoraba a Gaara pero cuando el Yondaime hokage de konoha anuncio a sus hijos al mundo entero que eran héroes por haber salvado a konoha y por mantener al demonio de ocho colas a raya, al enterarse de esto la mayor parte del mundo empezaron a ver de una manera diferente a los jinchuuriki y es por eso que Gaara es famoso y muy "querido" por la población femenina"

"ya veo agradezco la información muchas gracias" al terminar de hablar sasuke empezó a retirarse

"e-e-espere me llamo temari y q-quisiera saber si estas li-"

"sasuke que es todo este escándalo"

"nada naruto vuelve a dormir" respondió sasuke mientras este miraba a naruto que había despertado y este vestía unos pantalones color azul oscuro y este llevaba una sudadera de color azul

Mientras naruto estaba viendo a sasuke con una rubia quien estaba hecha un tomate de pies a cabeza mientras esta estaba viendo a naruto y luego sasuke, y cada vez que veía a sasuke o a naruto esta empezaba a verlo de pies a cabeza antes de dirigir su mirada al otro

"tranquilo sasuke no paso ni un día y ya estas ligando a une hermosa señorita" respondió naruto mientras empezaba a carcajear llamando la atención de algunas chicas de la multitud quienes ganaron un gran sonrojo al ver a naruto y ah sasuke

"no estaba cortejando a nadie dobe estaba preguntando por que había tanto ruido tan temprano" respondió sasuke mientras este miraba a naruto

"como digas teme pero ahora sería bien hablar con el dueño para ver si podemos alquilar uno de las tiendas cerradas para poder abrir nuestra tienda, además como dijo la señorita temari con tanta gente pasando por aquí tendríamos un buen negocio" respondió naruto mientras este daba una sonrisa dirigida a la casa de Gaara, debido a que en su línea de tiempo Gaara siempre fue temido y odiado por su propio pueblo pero ahora que su amigo Gaara era querido este no puedo evitar sonreír por la ironía, ya que en esta línea de tiempo Gaara tendría una infancia feliz mientras que el en esta línea de tiempo sufría de igual o tal vez de peor manera que en la anterior

"por primera vez estoy recuerdo con lo que dices" respondió sasuke mientras este empezaba a caminar con rumbo así su nuevo hogar para poder alquilar una tienda, mientras naruto lo seguía

Mientras estos dos se iban dejaron a una temari muy roja mientras esta abría y cerraba su boca sin poder pronunciar una palabra ya que tenía mucho interés en el pelinegro y el rubio

"esperen yo queri-" sin poder terminar la palabra naruto y sasuke volvieron a entrar al apartamento en el que estaban viviendo

"vaya pero si no es la princesa del desierto" se escuchó una voz aguda detrás de temari

"que es lo que quieres Nana" respondió temari mientras esta no dejaba de ver asi el apartamento de naruto y sasuke

"me sorprende verte en ese estado ya que pensaba ver a la princesa del desierto en tal estado jijiji" respondió nana mientras esta se acercaba a temari "despierta temari ellos no están en tu liga ellos solo quieren tener una vida pacifica como civiles y no meterse en asuntos ninjas" mientras temari bajaba la cabeza al saber que una parte de los civiles tomaba la carrera de un ninja como algo complicado más que todo para poder formar una familia ya que la taza de vida de un ninja es de los 30 años como máximo debido a las misiones que estos tienen, raros son los ninjas que llegan a la vejez

"además tú ya estas comprometida temari" respondió nana interrumpiendo los pensamientos de temari "estas comprometida con un ninja de konoha al que nunca has visto y lo más seguro es que sea una persona bien arrogante" mientras temari empezaba a bajar la cabeza al saber que es la verdad "tú siempre decías que es un honor servir a tu pueblo pero el dia que tu padre anuncio tu matrimonia para aumentar los lazos de amistad con konoha estuviste a punto de abandonar el pueblo o me equivoco temari"

Mientras temari baja aún más la cabeza ya que era verdad el día que su padre anuncio que ella estaba comprometida con un hombre de konoha ella estuvo tan enojada con su padre que estuvo a punto de dejar el pueblo y en caso que no puedo abandonar el pueblo esta se suicidaría, pero luego de pensar mucho tiempo de varias charlas con su padre puedo aceptarlo a duras penas

"y ahora que estas enamorada de un buen chico te das cuenta que él no es para ti" mientras nana empezaba a sonreír, mientras esta se acercaba más cerca hacia temari "solo acepta tu destino temari tu nunca serás feliz" susurro nana solo para que temari pueda escucharla "fue lindo hablar temari deberíamos reunirnos más seguido para hablar" respondió nana mientras esta empezaba a alejarse

Mientras nana se alejaba temari estaba sin poder levantar la vista, pasaron los minutos y temari no se movió de donde se encontraba mientras esta estaba sigue en sus pensamientos ya que todo lo que dijo nana era verdad ella estaba comprometida con un hombre que nunca amara gracias a su padre, ahora ella estaba en un gran dilema ya que ella nunca creyó que podía encontrar a un hombre correcto para ello desde que ella nació como la hija de un kage ya que la mayoría de sus pretendientes no cumplían con las "expectativas" de su padre pero hace un año cuando su padre le dijo que ella estaba comprometida no sabía cómo reaccionar al principio fue la rabia y la ira por no poder elegir a la persona con la que ella pueda pasar el resto de su vida, luego estaba un poco de aceptación ya que al ser la hija del líder de un pueblo ninja este tendría que tomar varias decisiones para el bien no solo de su familia si no de su pueblo

"ella tiene razón" susurro temari "yo no nací para ser feliz" termino susurrando temari mientras esta empezaba a levantar la cabeza solo para encontrarse con el rostro del pelinegro que acababa de conocer

"estas bien" pregunto sasuke mientras este ofrecía un pañuelo a temaría para que esta pueda limpiarse las lágrimas que derramo "si estoy bien" contesto temari mientras esta se limpiaba las lágrimas "por qué volviste te olvidaste preguntar algo?" Contesto temari

"es duro verdad" respondió sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la dirección donde se fue nana "que es duro?" pregunto temari mientras miraba detenidamente a sasuke "es duro no poder elegir nuestro destino pero es más duro conocerlo y hacer cualquier cosa para poder cambiarlo" respondió sasuke mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada asía temari

"a que te refieres no te entiendo"

"nada, olvídalo, viene a invitarte a desayunar con nosotros" contesto sasuke mientras esperaba la respuesta de temari

"Por qué" pregunto temari

"es un agradecimiento por haber sido buena con nosotros" contesto sasuke mientras este empezaba a alejarse dejando a una temari desconcertada

"muy pocas personas fueron buenas con nosotros" respondió sasuke mientras hacia un gesto hacia temari para que lo siga

"y por qué no fueron buenos con ustedes parecen ser buenas personas" respondió temari esperando saber más sobre sasuke "nuestros hermanos siempre tenían toda la atención de nuestras familias y por lo tanto nosotros crecimos bajo su sombra"

"tienen hermanos"

"si tengo una hermana menor y el dobe tiene una hermana y un hermano menor"

"cuántos años tienes"

"tengo 13"

"QQQQUE PERO SI PARESES DE 15" grito temari sin poder creer que el chico tenía su misma edad

"si naruto y yo tenemos 12" confirmo sasuke mientras estos estaban llegando al apartamento

"tu amigo se llama naruto verdad" pregunto temari "no es mi amigo" contesto sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada a temari "es mi hermano" respondió sasuke mientras este empujaba la puerta de su apartamento "y antes que preguntes" contesto sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada a temari quien tenía la boca abierta "me llamo sasuke ototsuki mi hermano es naruto ototsuki" respondió sasuke mientras temari cerraba la boca mientras esta ganaba una pequeña sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo

"ahora pasemos a desayunar" respondió sasuke mientras este entraba así el apartamento

" _Tal vez, solo tal vez puedo ser feliz"_

 **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo no olviden seguir la historia, y comentar para el emparejamiento**

 **También si es que tienen alguna idea sobre la historia o pregunta la responderé**

 **Gracias por leer nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acá está el nuevo capítulo y como siempre quiero recordarles que las votaciones para el emparejamiento aparecerán después de 3 capítulos más como dije antes cada votación cuenta y acá les dejo hasta ahora la puntuación**

 **Para naruto**

 **Temari 4**

 **Amaru 3**

 **Shion 2**

 **Sumui 2**

 **Oc 2**

 **Para sasuke**

 **Shion 5**

 **Kurotsuchi 4**

 **Tayuyá 4**

 **Oc 2**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto y de sus personajes mas que uno que otro oc que aparecerá**

 **6 meses después**

Después de las primeras semanas en suna tanto sasuke como naruto habían podido iniciar su negocio de sellos que al principio fue muy escaso en ventas pero con las constantes visitas de temari llamo la atención de varios ninjas como los guardias anbu que cuidaban a temari y empezaron a venir tanto anbus como diferentes ninjas con diferentes rangos habían empezado a ir al negocio de naruto y sasuke para poder obtener diferentes tipos de sellos

Luego de los primeros dos meses naruto y sasuke habían podido ganar una gran cantidad de dinero mas que todo gracias a que estos hicieron un trato con el kazekage ya que estos crearon un nuevo sistema de barrera para poder detectar a intrusos, era diferente al de konoha ya que este solo detectaba a todo ninjas o civil que no este registrado como ciudadanos de konoha, no era tan avanzado como el de konoha pero era mejor que nada según el kazekage

Sim embargo esto llamo mucho la atención de los diferentes pueblos ninjas tanto de mayor importancia y de menor importancia ya que el nivel de barrera era de un nivel 6 de fuinjutsu un arte difícil para unos y para otros un arte imposible de dominar

Luego de tres meses suna había dejado de hacer negocios sobre los diferentes tipos de sellos con konoha ya que con lo que naruto y sasuke vendían salía mejor tanto para la economía del pueblo como en calidad cosa que molesto mucho a konoha mas que todo a los civiles ya que significaba menos ingresos para ellos

Pero lo que más llamo la atención a konoha fue que los espías que estos tenían en suna habían visto a la hija del kazekage salir con dos chicos quien se creía que uno de ellos era su novio y que suna estaba queriendo romper el tratado de paz con konoha

 **En el país de los demonio**

Se escucharon los gritos de la sacerdotisa en el templo donde todos los guardias y todo el pueblo pudo escuchar claramente sus gritos de agonía

"que pasa con la sacerdotisa" pregunto uno de los hombres del pueblo mientras este se mostraba sumamente preocupado debido a no era nuevo que la sacerdotisa de un grito cuando veía una muerte fea de alguna persona pero los gritos eran cortos y no como los de ahora

"la verdad no lo sé la sacerdotisa lleva así dos horas pero ella no deja de gritar, según los guardias está en su habitación encerrada" contesto otro hombre que se veía igual de preocupado ya que los gritos de la sacerdotisa no paraban

A la mañana siguiente

Todo el pueblo del país de los demonios se encontraba tranquilo ya que los gritos de la sacerdotisa cesaron debido a que un guardia pudo entrar a su habitación y poder noquearla para que los gritos de la sacerdotisa paren, en el pueblo en la taberna de la ciudad se encontraron algunos guardias con la mirada triste mientras estos tomaban sus bebidas de mala gana mientras que a su alrededor se encontraba una multitud esperando que los guardias cuenten lo que paso

"digan nos que vio la sacerdotisa"

"Por qué grito tanto"

"cuantos morirán"

Fueron las palabras que se escuchaban en toda la taberna, mientras los guardias tenían la mirada aún más triste

"ella" susurro uno de los guardias del templo asiendo callar a todos "ella dijo que morirán" susurro "ella… ella dijo que una guerra se avecina"

En el momento que se pronunciaron esas palabras toda la gente de la taberna tenía la mirada triste ya que en cada guerra miles de personas morían

"ella tuvo dos visiones" susurro el otro guardia "en la primera visión dijo que moría miles de personas y en la segunda no morían miles" termino el guardia guardando silencio mientras este tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

Mientras esas palabras tranquilizaban a todos

"ella dijo que no morirán miles, si no morirá casi toda la humanidad en la guerra que se acerca" termino el otro guardia al ver que su amigo no se atrevía a decir el futuro que se acercaba

Al decir que casi toda la humanidad seria destruida en la guerra que se acercaba todo quedo en silencio, las personas que se encontraban alrededor tenían las miradas de miedo

Después de un par de minutos las primeras personas que reaccionaron fueron las mujeres que salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la taberna para alertar a sus familias

Los hombres simplemente miraban a los guardias esperando que haya más que haya un indicio de esperanza

"algo más, la sacerdotisa debió ver algo más" dijo el tabernero dirigiendo la mirada a una pequeña foto que colgaba en la pared donde se pudo ver a dos niños quienes eran los nietos del tabernero, quien se reusaba a creer que el mundo se acabaría

"dije que en mi primera visión solo morirán miles de personas en la guerra que se avecina si es que las dos personas se presentan"

Al escuchar esas palabras todos voltearon a ver a la sacerdotisa quien se encontraba en entrada de la taberna

"el futuro del mundo será decidido por dos únicas personas, solo ellos cambiaran el rumbo de la guerra, si ellos actúan antes que empiece la guerra solo morirán miles de personas, pero si ellos actúan después que empiece la guerra el mundo entero será condenado" al terminar de hablar la sacerdotisa se fue de la taberna junto con los guardias que estaban hay

"sacerdotisa hacia donde se dirige" pregunto uno de los aldeanos que salió corriendo del bar ya que la sacerdotisa nunca hablo seriamente a alguien siempre se hacia la burla sobre la muerte de todos los que la molesten, pero ahora ella estaba bien seria casi irreconocible

"voy a viajar en busca de las dos personas que vi en mi visión" contesto la sacerdotisa mientras esta se alejaba "si logro encontrarlos antes que todo comience se pueda evitar lo que vendrá" continuo la sacerdotisa mientras varios guardias se le acercaron para acompañarla.

" _para eso tengo este don madre_ " pensó sacerdotisa _"para poder escapar de mi muerte"_ mientras este veía a su alrededor que la mayoría de las personas que habitan el pueblo la estaban viendo _"pero ahora que la muerte viene por todos solo me queda ir en busca de ayuda para así poder salvarme"_

"Shion-sama hacia donde nos dirigíos" al escuchar esas palabras la sacerdotisa salió de sus pensamientos mientras esta veía que casi todo los guardias del templo la seguían, esto provocó una pequeña sonrisa

"iremos a konoha ya que creo que ahí se encuentran nuestros salvadores"

 **2 días después En konoha**

Se encontraban 3 personas en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento sentados esperando a su sensei, el primero era un peli rojo con una chompa naranja con líneas azules y pantalones azules y un remolino dibujado en su espalda mientras que este llevaba su protector en su brazo izquierdo quien tenía el ceño fruncido

La segunda tenía el cabello negro suelto mientras esta vestida un conjunto de color negro mientras en su espalda se encontraba el símbolo del clan uchiha y su protector estaba en su frente "me sorprende que de todas las personas en la academia termine asiendo equipo con esa"

"y me lo dices a mí ya ni siquiera puedo aguantarla" se escuchó la voz del rubio tratando de ignorar a la tercera persona quien tenía el cabello color rosa y esta llevaba un vestido de color rosa y su protector se encontraba como un adorno para su pelo mientras esta estaba feliz "no digas cosas feas de mi nawaki-sama después de todo voy ser su futura esposa" respondió la peli rosa tratando de abrazar a nawaki quien simplemente se alejó de la peli rosa

"sakura te aseguro que si sigues así no vivirás en nuestras futuras misiones" respondió la pelinegra tratando de hacer todo lo posible por no arrancarle la cabeza a la peli rosa ya que cada vez que abría la boca esta les provocaba dolor de cabeza

"SOLO ESTAS CELOSA DE QUE NAWAKI-SAMA Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR" grito sakura mientras que la pelinegra se tapó los oídos con dolor al escuchar la voz de sakura, cada vez que sakura se ponía así era mejor guardar silencio para que así la peli rosa deje de hablar

"valla están como siempre muy animados"

"creo que siempre están así kushina"

En ese momento aparecieron 2 personas, la primera era una mujer peli negra con el cabello suelto que llevaba el uniformo estándar de jonin, y la segunda era una mujer con el cabello de color rojo quien llevaba su cabello atado en una trenza mientras esta llevaba también el uniforme de jonin

La mayoría de la enseñanza en konoha cambio drásticamente debido a que minato cambio todo absolutamente todo el programa de enseñanza para poder tener mas ninjas por lo tanto el tiempo de enseñanza vario debido a las habilidades de cada uno de los estudiantes, la mayoría de los herederos de los clanes se mantuvieron al dia y pudieron aprobar un año antes, y uno que otro civil pudo ponerse al dia, donde sakura misteriosamente pudo pasar todas las clases y poder graduarse sin necesidad de tener conocimiento mas avanzado sobre taijutu

"creo que tienes razón mikoto nuestros alumnos están siempre animados"

"que les tomo tanto tiempo en llegar"

"fuimos a por una misión para ustedes" respondió Mikoto mientras esta ignoraba que su hija le hable de un tono irrespetuoso ya que esta sabía que la voz de sakura provocaba dolores de cabeza a quien sea más que todo a los del clan inuzuka debido a sus sentidos mejorados

Tanto mikoto y kushina se convirtieron el maestras de sus respectivos hijos gracias a minato, fue difícil poner a sus dos hijos juntos sin que todos los concejales civiles y ninjas hagan alboroto debido al desigual del habilidades y superioridad del equipo de sus hijos y por lo tanto tuvo que poner a la hija de una concejal civil para así poder nivelar las cosas, mientras que a su hija tuvo que ponerla en el equipo de kakashi ya que este le estaba insistiendo para poder entrenar a uno de sus hijos

"no quiero a hacer esas molestas labores como cortar el césped que me depile mis uñas" respondió sakura mientras esta miraba sus uñas y el tiempo y esfuerzo que dedico para verse bien para nawaki

Mientras todos los presentes lo miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre debido a que más se preocupaba por su apariencia que a su deber como ninja, mikoto y kushina habían hablado ya con ella para hacerle renunciar como ninja ya que ella nunca entrenaba y no sabía pelear por lo tanto quisieron que sakura renuncie a que solo era una chica ventilador sin futuro como ninja, al principio sakura estaba convencida a renunciar pero con un discurso de su madre sobre su "futuro" con nawaki hizo que esta no renuncie

"no sakura no aremos eso" respondió kushina con una gota de sudor "vamos a tener nuestra primera misión de clase C" respondió Mikoto un una voz tranquila mientras esta llevaba una pequeña sonrisa ya que ya estaba aburrida de ver a sus estudiantes hacer tareas aburridas como limpiar una vieja casa o cortar el césped, todo era aburrido menos atrapar a tora, eso sí es algo divertido, ver como sus estudiantes sufrían de verdad

"y cual es" respondió nawaki quien estaba con una gran sonrisa al no poder creer que por fin harían distintas misiones que aburridas misiones de clase D

"vamos a ir de escoltas a Suna para hacer nuevas negociaciones sobre el comercio" respondió kushina con alegría ya que al igual que mikoto estaba aburrida de ver a sus alumnos hacer las misiones de clase D

"no quiero ser irrespetuosa kushina-sensei pero eso es aburrido" contesto satsuki con algo de aburrimiento al igual que nawaki

"no es tan simple satsuki" reprocho mikoto "en el camino a Suna podemos encontrarnos con bandidos o ninjas roge" respondió mikoto mientras esta veía como nawaki y satsuki se alegraban mientras sakura miraba con horror sobre un posible enfrentamiento contra otros ninjas "pero no iremos solo el equipo 12 nos acompañara debido a que nosotros hablaremos sobre nuevas formas de comercio entre ambos pueblos mientras el equipo 12 tendrá una misión distinta a la nuestra" termino mikoto mientras esta estaba mirando a kushina quien miraba un poco preocupada ya que su hija se encontraba en el equipo 12 junto con Sai el nieto de danzo el antiguo estudiante de Tobirama quien falleció salvando a Tobirama y por ultimo karin quien a pesar de tener la sangre de un uzumaki odiaba a kushina ya que está la ignoraba y la detestaba al igual que a sus hijos por motivos que ella no entiende

"bueno equipo 7 nos vemos mañana a las 800 horas no lleguen tarde" mientras todos se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares para poder alistar las cosas para su viaje

En el campo de entrenamiento número 12 se encontraban tres ninjas aburridos de esperar a su sensei ya que este les había citado ya ase 2 horas pero este aun no se había presentado

"cuando vea ha kakashi-sensei voy a matarlo" comento una muchacha con el pelo color rojo quien estaba usando una chompa blanca con el símbolo del clan uzumaki mientras que su protector se encontraba en su brazo derecho y estaba llevaba un par de pantalones negros

"ya dijiste eso zorra" pronuncio el único chico del equipo 12 (sai llevara la misma ropa que llevaba cuando apareció por primera vez) justo cuando si termino de hablar recibio un fuerte golpe de parte de la pelirroja

"me llamo mito maldito fenómeno, además por que solo me insultas a mi, también esta Karin" comento mito mientras esta señalaba donde se encontraba Karin quien reposaba bajo la sombra de un árbol (la ropa de Karin será la misma que cuando sasuke la encontró)

"es porque el aun quiere vivir" comento Karin mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa a sai quien se estremeció un poco ya que la primera vez que insulto a Karin fue el peor momento de su vida, ya que la insulto en la academia justo en los exámenes de taijutsu, ya que cuando le toco pelear contra Karin esta no mostro piedad por sai

"veo que se están divirtiendo"

"llegas tarde" grito mito mientras esta miraba con dagas a kakashi quien ignoraba a mito mientras este seguía leyendo su pequeño libro naranja

"es que un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que dar 7 vueltas a la aldea para no tener mala suerte" respondió kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras este guardaba su libro

"como sea para que nos citaste aquí" contesto karin quien estaba molesta al igual que mito por esperar tanto tiempo a kakashi

"bueno verán tenemos una misión" contesto kakashi mientras que mito y karin bajaban sus cabezas en derrota ya que a ellas no les gustaba hacer misiones de rango D, mientras que a Sai le gustaban mucho ya que este podía dejar un clon de tinta y poder ir a otro lado a dibujar sin que nadie lo moleste

"no es una misión de rango D" al escuchas esas palabras tanto mito y karin levantaron la cabeza con rapidez mientras estas ganaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"tendremos nuestra primera misión de rango C pero esta misión la llevaremos acabo con otro equipo" contesto kakashi ganándose las miradas de duda de las dos chicas

"el equipo 7 vendrá con nosotros "contesto kakashi ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de karin "ellos tiene la misión de hacer nuevos negocios comerciales con suna, mientras que nuestra misión es un poco mas importante"

"que misión tenemos entonces ero-sensei" pregunto Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que kakashi fruncía el ceño al apodo que sai le había puesto

"sai no me digas asi

"esta bien virgen-sensei"

"olvídalo" contesto kakashi mientras este bajaba la cabeza en depresión "bueno nuestra misión es buscar a dos individuos, siendo más especifico a los dos posibles novios de la hija del kazekage y interrogarlos" contesto kakashi ganándose una mirada confusa de todos "como sabrán suna esta aliada con konoha y para profundizar los lazos la hija del kazekage se casaría con sasuke uchiha" al mencionar eso una lluvia de kunais a gran velocidad volaron directo hacia kakashi quien rápidamente creo un muro de piedra para así poder bloquear todas las kunais

"bueno como iba diciendo espiaremos a los posibles novios de la hija del kazekage" siguió kakashi quien ignoraba la lluvia de kunais de ase un momento ya que el ya sabía que habían venido de parte de Karin "ya que si ella tiene un novio significa que konoha estaría solo en una posible guerra" comento kakashi

"ahora sin más que decir nos vemos mañana las 7 empunto ya que a esa hora nos reuniremos con el equipo 7" desapareciendo así en un shinsui

"mañana a las 9" comento mito quien gano el asentimiento de sus dos compañeros de equipo quienes se empezaron a retirarse para asi poder ir a sus respectivos hogares

"karin" grito mito quien corrió hacia donde esta se estaba dirigiendo, una vez que esta alcanzo a karin esta la miraba con dagas "no me digas que tu mama otra vez quiere invitarme a comer" comento Karin con fastidio ya que mito casi siempre se acercaba para invitar a Karin a comer o para ir a entrenar con su mama en su casa

"porque odias tanto a mi mama" comento mito quien esquivo un golpe de parte de karin "porque insiste en invitarme a su casa" comento karin enojada mientras esta continuaba avanzando

"es porque somos uzumakis y todos los uzumakis somos familia" contesto mito quien vio como karin dejo de caminar

"dices que todos los uzumakis somos familia?" pregunto karin dirigiendo su mirada asi mito quien asentía con la cabeza "eso cierto que los uzumakis somos familia" contesto karin quien vio como mito empezaba a sonreír "entonces eso significa que ustedes no son uzumakis" contesto karin quien se dio la vuelva y empezaba a alejarse "si dicen ser uzumakis dime donde esta tu hermano, o mejor dicho que hizo tu familia a tu hermano" contesto karin mientras esta se alejaba

"el no es mi hermano" contesto mito con aprontando los puños "el es un debilucho bueno para nada"

"ya veo"

"que cosa"

"veo a una niña con aliento de grandeza que solo es importante por un sello, pero sin el sello no eres nada" al terminar de hablar karin se dio la vuelva y vio como mito empezaba a temblar cosa que alegro a karin "tu solamente eres una impostora, sin el sello que tienes no eres nada más que basura al igual que nawaki, no eres nada sin ese sello y sobre todo tú no eres un UZUMAKI" grito karin con toda su fuerza mientras esta empezaba a sonreír

Mientras que mito empezaba a derramar ligeras lágrimas y esta no se movía

"te lo recuerdo una vez mas o es que quieres pelear" contesta karin con confianza ya que tanto mito y nawaki solo eran mejores que ella cuando usaban e poder de su demonio, pero sin ese poder ellos eran solamente niños mimados que solo sabían un par de jutsus fuertes

"basta karin, ella es tu compañera así que trátala como se debe" se escuchó una vez detrás de karin

"vaya como olvidarme de ti satsuki" contesto karin quien agrandaba su sonrisa ya que podía humillarla de la misma manera que a mito

"o es que acaso quieres pelear con migo karin" pregunto satsuki quien activaba su sharingan con un tomoe "o el sharingan pero esta inmaduro y aun así quieres traer a tu hermano el traidor devuelta al pueblo" contesto karin con una sonrisa ya que karin ya sabía que era la misión de itachi ya que orochirumaru les comento al respecto,

"como te atreves" susurro satsuki con ira

"es suficiente son compañeras ninjas y como tal no deben pelear entre si"

"como usted quiera kakashi sensei" contesto karin al reconocer la voz de kakashi mientras esta se empezaba a ir hacia su casa

" _justo me toco a karin y a mito en el mismo equipo solamente porque kushina-sama quiere que karin se una a la familia de sensei y viva con ellos, sin mencionar que ella prácticamente los odia porque karin era amiga de naruto, me pregunto que será de ese niño no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo"_ pensó kakashi ya que vio a naruto con el hermano de satsuki quien al igual que a naruto no lo vio de mucho tiempo cosa que pareció algo raro para kakashi

"satsuki acompaña a mito a su casa por favor, y no se olviden mañana a las 7 en la entrada de la aldea comento kakashi viendo que mito estaba aún derramando un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y sin decir más este desapareció con un shinsui de hojas

"muy bien kakashi-sensei, vamos a tu casa mito" contesto satsuki quien se acercaba hacia mito

Mientras mito se encontraba en su mundo interior hablando con el hachibi

" _ **sin duda alguna ella tiene razón tu eres solo basura"**_ _se escucho la voz del hachibi mientras que mito empezaba a acercarse frente a la gran jaula_

" _ **eres igual que tus padres solo eres una basura que se cree la gran cosa de tener mi poder"**_ al poder llegar a la enorme jaula vio al hachibi no solo enserado sino encadenado con cadenas de chakra parecidos al de kushina **"solo espera a que sea libre una vez mas para así poder destruir este asqueroso pueblo"** contesto el hachibi

(un dato curioso es que el sello de mito y nawaki eran más una prisión para el hachibi que les facilitaba a usar el poder del biujin menos poder transformarse en uno ya que solo podían usar hasta las 6 colas)

"mito mito despierta mito despierta"

"que que pasa" contesto mito mientras esta miraba a todas partes mientras que satsuki ponía sus manos en sus hombros para calmarla

"tranquila mito tranquila soy yo" contesto satsuki quien estaba mirando a su amiga "otra vez hablando con ese monstruo" mientras mito asentía "debe ser difícil tener sellado la mitad del yang de ese monstruo en tu interior contesto satsuki quien empezaba a jalar a su amiga hacia su casa

"me pregunto que será de nuestros hermanos" susurro mito quien gano una mirada en blanco de satsuki

"no lo se no veo a sasuke-ni desde ase un buen tiempo" contesto satsuki quien empezada a fruncir el ceño "pero aun así ellos no importan" contestó satsuki bruscamente "ellos son unos buenos para nada que no sirven para nada" contesto satsuki quien dirigía la mirada asía mito con una sonrisa "nosotras somos el futuro del mundo, no mejor dicho tu eres el futuro" mientras mito empezaba a alegrarse "y para que tengamos un hermoso futuro tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios" contesto satsuki mientras mito empezaba a ponerse seria

"tienes razón yo sacrifique mi amor por mi hermano mayor y tu también por tu hermano solo para poder dar a todo el mundo un mejor futuro" contesto mito con una pequeña sonrisa " los sacrificios deben realizarse solo para tener un mejor futuro" termino de hablar mito mientras que satsuki empezaba a alejarse seguida de mito

Mientas que estas dos iban tan sumidas en su conversación no vieron que a lo lejos una figura misteriosa las estaba observando

" **interesante esto sin duda alguna** interesara a líder-sama"

 **Valla 4ks de palabras sin duda alguna hasta ahora el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora no olviden comentar si es que tienen alguna idea para la historia sea mejor o si es que tengo algunos errores y poder corregirlos les agradecería bastante**

 **No olviden votar por la chica que les gustaría para el emparejamiento pero antes de terminar estoy por empezar una nueva historia que me vino a la mente acá les dejo la introducción si es que quieren que empieza con la historia**

" **Después de haber matado a Yhwach y haber terminado la guerra de mil años el mundo de los vivos y la sociedad de almas fueron destruidos debido a que se rompió el equilibro, ahora el hueco mundo con la necesidad de más almas crea una conexión con un nuevo mundo"**

 **Bueno hay esta la introducción es básicamente es un crossover de bleach y hihgschool dxd asi que si quieren que empieza a escribirlo comenten o si tiene alguna idea comenten que puede ayudar a hacer una nueva historia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno antes de empezar agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia ya que cada vez que veo un comentario o una sugerencia me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia**

 **Ahora antes de empezar hacerles recuerdo que como mencione el anterior capítulos solo faltan 2 capítulos si contamos este solo falta 1 capitulo para que termine la votación para los emparejamientos**

 **Y antes de comenzar más cambios en la historia y ustedes se darán cuenta y también explicare el porque lo cambios en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Aten92.- antes que nada me parece una gran idea de sasuke x fuuy ya que seria algo nuevo y lo de sasuke x hinata no va a poder ser posible debido a que especifique desde el inicio de la historia que no puede ser emparejado con nadie de konoha**

 **0jose0.- la verdad naruto x amaru es algo nuevo y raro la verdad por que no hay muchas historias con ese emparejamiento pero tambien es una buena idea de la cual se puede sacar una gran historia**

 **Vali lucifer D.E.B.- gracias por leer la historia y creeme no te desepcionara cuando naruto y sasuke se encuentren con sus familias**

 **Para naruto**

 **Temari 5**

 **Amaru 4**

 **Shion 3**

 **Sumui 3**

 **Oc 4**

 **Yugito 2**

 **Para sasuke**

 **Shion 6**

 **Kurotsuchi 6**

 **Tayuyá 4**

 **Kin 2**

 **Oc 2**

 **Fuu 1 (pero no sería la misma fuu que conocemos debido a que ella ya no es una jinchuuriki en esta historia y por lo tanto tendría un carácter totalemente distinto)**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto y de sus personajes mas que uno que otro oc que aparecerá**

 **Al día siguiente en konoha**

Después de reunirse el equipo 7 y 12 salieron de konoha tuvieron que ir a un paso algo lente para la mayoría debido a sakura quien al no tener entrenamiento físico esta no tenía la resistencia o la velocidad para ponerse al día con ellos así que tuvieron que ir un poco más rápido que los civiles para así poder llegar lo antes posible

Mientras estos caminaban se podía notar el ambiente tenso, debido a que kushina cada vez que podía intentaba acercarse a karin para asi poder hablar, pero para karin fue una molestia y siempre terminaba alejándose de kushina y preguntar algunas cosas a kakashi o a mikoto, solo para poder evitar a kushina

Mientras que sakura intentaba hablar con nawaki este la ignoraba y miraba a karin con odio debido a lo que ayer ya que satsuki conto a su mama , nawaki nunca antes había estado furioso ya que cuando satsuki les conto sobre su sello este se puso furioso por que el sabía que era verdad, ya que sin el sello el perdería su carta de triunfo ya que el solo tenía un par de jutsus de katon y raiton y el rasengan de su padre pero al igual que su hermana este necesitaba de clones para poder hacer un rasengan, aunque los dos sean buenos en taijutsu saben que no son los mejores ya que satsuki karin les ganan en cada partido, ellos solo ganaban gracias al poder del biujin

Mientras que satsuki miraba a dagas en cada ocasión que podía a karin ya que ayer ella no solo insulto a su hermana sino también a su sueño de poder reunirse con su hermano y poder traerlo devuelta a la aldea

Para sai era distinto ya que el no sabía que estaba pasando asi que solo obto por quedarse callado y sakura quien al igual que sai no sabía nada siguió molestando a nawaki ya que este estaba viendo a karin cosa que molsto a sakura y debido a ese motivo le estaba pidiendo que salieran

Pero para kushina las cosas eran diferentes quería acercarse asi karin para asi exigir que esta se disculpe con sus hijos por insultarlos pero también esta no se atrevía ya que ayer cuando satsuki les conto o que paso esta solo pensaba en su primogénito naruto quien no había visto desde ase un largo tiempo cosa que le molestaba ya que os uzumakis son conocidos no solo por sus sellos y por sus enormes reservas de chakra si no por su familia y que karin aya dicho que ellos no son uzumakis le dolió totalmente

Para mikoto y kakashi quienes sabían todo lo que ocurrió ya que kakashi estaba en ese lugar y mikoto solo tuvo que escuchar sobre lo que paso ayer gracias a kakashi, pero también se sentía como kushina ya que ella dejo de ver a sasuke desde hace un largo tiempo, incluso ella recuerda que dejo de quererlo desde que era un bebe solo para no encariñarse con el cuándo este muera, ya que sería un gran dolor ver a un ser amado morir, así que para evitarse el dolor esta solo ignoraba a sasuke

"gorda"

"que quieres sai" pregunto satsuki quien tenía un vena en su frente mientras esta empezaba a formar un puño con su mano derecha para poder golpear a sai ya que el siempre lo molestaba con us peso desde que estaban en la academia

"porque nunca conocí a tu hermano" esa simple pregunta congelo a satsuki y a mikoto

"ósea digo tu hermano está comprometida con la hija de un kage y nunca lo vi en la aldea me parece un poco raro" continuo sai sin notar que kakashi y kushina estaban con los ojos abiertos ya que kushina no vio a sasuke desde que este tenía los 4 años y para kakashi fue aún más difícil ya que el conocía a la mayoría de las personas en konoha, peo el nunca vio al hermano de satsuki

"eso no te importa" contesto satsuki

"como quieras gorda, y tu zorra dime porque nunca conocía a tu hermano" contesto sai mientras este despertaba a kakashi y kushina de su transe sobre sasuke mientras que nawaki y mito se encontraban mirando con dagas asi sai "quiero decir el está comprometido con la nieta del tsuchikage para formar la paz pero hasta ahora nunca lo vi y conociéndoles a ti y a tu hermano no sería difícil identificar a tu otro hermano" eso dejo a todos en silencio ya que ninguno sabia como responder, ya que el matrimonio arreglado sobre la paz para Iwa y konoha fue recientemente, no más de 1 mes pero para todos fue una bomba ya que nadie vio a naruto en mucho tiempo

Más que todo para kakashi y kushina ya que uno no vio a naruto desde que este tenía los 6 años, pero para kushina quien dejo de ver a naruto desde que jiraya les comento sobre el cambio de la profecía esta dejo de ver a naruto, y esto la espanto ya que el tsuchikage llegaría a konoha este año para los exámenes chunin que están a no más de 1 mes pero solo para poder presentar a su nieta y para que este conozca a naruto

"sai" contesto karin con una gran sonrisa cosa que asusto a sai en gran manera

"di-dime karin q-que puedo hacer por ti" contesto sai quien se encontraba sudando con una mirada de miedo

"si quieres conocer a naruto y sasuke era que me digas a mi" contesto karin mientras esta miraba a kushina y sus hijos junto con mikoto y satsuki "mira aquí tengo una foto que nos tomamos hace ya un par de meses" contesto karin quien empezaba a sacar de su bolsa ninja una foto quien se la entregaba a sai

Cuando sai agarro la foto pudo ver a dos chicos, uno con el cabello rubio quien llevaba una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones negros y este daba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el segundo tenía el cabello negro y este llevaba una camisa igual de blanca que el rubio pero con la diferencia que esta tenía el dibujo de 6 tomoes parecidos al sharingan en su corazón, y este llevaba un pantalón azul y al igual que el rubio este tenía una pequeña sonrisa

"el rubio es naruto y el otro es sasuke" contesto karin quien se encontraba sonriendo al ver la foto de naruto y sasuke

"ellos parecen muy mayores" contesto sai quien despertó la curiosidad de todos los que no estaban viendo la foto "naruto y sasuke parecen ser adolecentes de 15 años" contesto sai sin darse cuenta que todos se acercaban mas para poder ver la foto

"si lo se, pero ellos solo son nuestros mayores con uno o dos años" contesto karin mientras esta se alejaba "guárda me la foto hasta que acabe la misión" contesto karin mientras esta seguía sonriendo "solo prométeme que no se lo mostraras a nadie" contesto karin mientras esta miraba seria a sai, mientras este solo asentía rápidamente y guardaba la foto

"bueno entonces continuemos con la misión" contesto karin quien empezaba a correr con dirección a suna, mientras sai guardaba la foto "sai puedes mostrarme la foto" al momento que escucho esas palabras sai se dio la vuelta para poder ver al resto del equipo exigiendo la ver la foto , por diferentes motivos, para poder ver como son ahora y para poder encontrarlos y poder llevarlos asia su kage para poder arreglar sobre el trato matrimonial de ambos, ya que después de esta misión el kazekage iría a konoha para los exámenes chunin y poder conocer a sasuke y este a su hija, así que tenían que ver la foto para ver cómo era

"si kushina-sensei"

"SAI QUE TE DIJE" es escucho el grito de karin quien estaba alejando "si no quieres morir será mejor que cumplas tu promesa" contesto karin mientras esta se alejaba

"SI" grito sai mientras este corría hacia karin para poder evitar a los demás porque si no karin de seguro lo mata, después de ese incidente las cosas se calmaron ya que cada vez que los demás se acercaban a sai este se alejaba y se ponía junto a karin después de eso el viaje fue tranquilo, claramente los demás sabían que no podían quitar esa foto a sai ya que este se refugiaba junto a karin

Luego de eso pasaron el resto de viaje en silencio

Al dia siguiente ya estaban llegando a suna solo a unos cuantas horas de viaje ya que estos se estaban moviendo a una rápida velocidad por lo tanto les tomo solo dos días llegar a suna

Luego de 4 horas pudieron llegar a suna donde les estaba esperando baki junto con un grupo de ninjas de suna "una alegría tener aquí a nuestros aliados" contesto baki con una pequeña sonrisa

"muchas gracias baki-san" contesto kushina quien ya conocía al ninja ya que el iba a konoha como guardia de algún embajador o iba el mismo como embajador de algún asunto ninja

"si me acompaña kushina-sama mikoto-sama les llebara con gusto al kazekage"

"disculpe baki-san pero el equipo de kakashi quien vino aquí como una guardia no asistirán a la reunión y por lo tanto quisiera que estos puedan aser turismo" contesto mikoto quien espera que baki les de permiso

"con mucho gusto pueden hacer turismo" contesto baki quien este empezaba a alejarse mientras que el equipo de kushina y mikoto seguían a baki el equipo de kakashi empezaba a ir con dirección a del mercado del pueblo con la esperanza de reunir un poco de información

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde decidieron ir a comer por decisión de kakashi

"aun no se que asemos aquí"

"veras karin en bares y restaurantes las personas saben soltar información sin darse cuenta" contesto kakashi mientras este pedía 4 platos de dango para cada uno de ellos

"sin embargo sigue siendo aburrido" contesto mito mientras esta empezaba a probar el dango

"tienes razón es aburrido" contesto kakashi hasta que escucho que la puerta del restaurante se abría "guarden silencio" respondió kakashi mientras este hacia una señal hacia los ninjas que acaban de entrar al restaurante

En eso vieron a 2 kunoichis y un ninjas que acababan de entrar mientras estos estaban discutiendo

"me parece inaudito que temari salga con esos dos" contesto el ninjas mientras las kunoichis estaban asintiendo con la cabeza

"pero que le vamos a hacer, quiero decir la princesa del desierto encontró el amor" contesto la konuichi con fastidio en su voz sin darse cuenta que llamo la atención de los ninjas de konoha

"aun asi es ingrato que temari este saliendo con esos dos bombones" contesto la segundo konuichi mientras esta se sentaba en una mesa vacía junta con sus otros compañeros

"que le ve temari a esos dos idiotas" contesto el ninja

"básicamente ellos son mejores que tú, son más atractivos y tienen mejor cerebro que el tuyo" contesto la konuichi "verdad sayuri" pregunto a su compañera

"aun que digas eso nana sigo molesta que ella aun estando comprometida con un ninja de konoha busque la forma de anular su compromiso" contesto sayuri

"aun que digas eso al principio pensé que solo eran una cara linda y que cuando escuchen que temari es la hija del kazekage estos se alejen" contesto nana "pero gracias a temari ellos pudieron poner la nueva protección a la aldea y hacer un trato de sellos con el pueblo, ósea quien hubiera pensado que esos dos civiles sabían Fuinjutu sin mencionar que acá en suna no hay ningún maestro de Fuinjutu" contesto nana con una mueca de ira en su voz

"aunque odio admitirlo desde que esos dos aparecieron los sellos que compro son más baratos que antes quiero decir, antes pagaba casi el doble por un par de sellos explosivos hechos en konoha"

Al escuchar esas palabras todo el equipo de kakashi se quedó con los ojos abiertos, los genin debido a que vieron que kakashi decía la verdad y kakashi quien había podido completar toda la misión en solo un par de horas lo que significaba que podía leer su libro con tranquilidad

Sin más que averiguar kakashi dio señales a su equipo para poder retirarse

Una vez fuera del restaurante "me parece sorprendente que kakashi-sensei tenga razón" contesto karin mientras esta se frotaba los ojos para ver si no era un sueño

"no todo lo que les digo es mentira" contesto kakashi mientras este empezaba a leer su pequeño libro anaranjado

"virgen-sensei sin ofender pero usted no es la personas más honesta y puntual que conocemos" contesto sai mientras que kakashi bajaba la cabeza en decepción

"como sea vamos a reunirnos con el equipo 7 para poder informar sobre el cambio en la misión" contes kakashi

"que cambios kakashi-sensei creí que la misión era encontrarlos y interrogarlos" pregunto mito mientras que los demás asentían

"es un cambio ya que ellos tienen la misión de averiguar por que suna cancelo el comercio de sellos con konoha y como estos dos individuos están relacionados lo mas seguro es que su casa tenga sellos de seguridad y sería un suicidio para un inexperto en sellos como yo, lo más sensato que podemos hacer es ir con kushina-sama y informarle sobre el cambio en la misión y que ella nos acompañe para desactivar los sellos" contesto kakashi mientras que sus estudiantes asentían con la cabeza al ver que era una mejor idea ir con una copia de seguridad" contesto kakashi quien se dirigía rumbo a la torre del kazekage para poder encontrarse con el equipo 7 quien se encontraba en reunión con el kazekage

Luego de caminar varios minutos pudieron llegar a la torre del kazekage, y una vez hay decidieron esperar al equipo 7

 **En la oficina del kazekage**

"como le decía kushina-sama no necesitamos más de los sellos de konoha" contesto Raza, el kazekage mientras este negaba un nuevo trato sobre sellos con konoha

"le pido por favor kazekage-sama que nos diga el motivo" contesto mikoto quien estaba más tranquila que kushina

"la razón es que ya conseguimos un nuevo proveedor de sellos" contesto el kazekage mientras este entregaba un par de hojas hacia kushina "como puede ver en estos papeles los sellos que nos proporciona konoha son muy caros mientras que los sellos que ahora conseguimos son baratos y por lo tanto son más accesibles para mis ninjas" contesto el kazekage mientras que kushina no dejaba de ver los papeles al ver que era cierto

Comparado con los sellos que obtenían con su nuevo proveedor vio que no había muchas formas de hacer tratos en comercio sobre sellos ya que prácticamente estos vendían los mismo sellos mucho más baratos y con mejor calidad

"como puede ver kushina-sama ya no necesitamos mas los sellos de konoha" contesto el kazekage mientras este se levantaba dirigiéndose asia la puerta de salida "ahora si me disculpan tengo otra reunión con el concejo dentro de un par de minutos" contesto el kazekage quien salía de su oficina junto con el equipo 7 sin embargo tomando diferentes direcciones

nawaki y para satsuki estaban sin palabras ya que ellos no sabían sobre el negocio externo con los diferentes países y al ver como había gente que se oponía a sus padres les dio algo de miedo ya que ellos fueron nimados casi toda su vida y nadie nunca les hablo de una forma tan dura

"parece que no ubo suerte"

Al levantar la mirada vieron a kakashi y a su equipo

"me sorprende que estés aquí kakashi pensé que tenías otras cosas que hacer" contesto mikoto refiriéndose a la misión que estos tenían

"bueno tenemos algunas complicaciones que sería mejor hablar en el hotel" contesto kakashi retirándose junto con sus alumnos

Al llegar al hotel kakashi les conto sobre todo lo ocurrido mientras que kushina y mikoto estaban desarrollando un plan nawaki y mito estaban diciendo que deberían ir a patearles el trasero a esos dos por meterse con konoha

Al final decidieron ir mañana en la mañana para poder no solo ver a los supuestos maestros en sellos si no para poder hablar con respecto a que la hija del kazekage estaba comprometida y que estos no se metan en una posible alianza permanente para konoha y suna

 **Amegakure**

En la torre más alta de amegakure se encontraba un grupo de personas que llevaban mantos negros con dibujos de nubes rojas

" **así es líder-sama** ambas niñas son ingenuas y sin mencionar que creen que solo el poder bruto puede hacerlo sin duda son fáciles de manipular"

"es cierto que son ingenuas, sin embargo quienes son sus hermanos que tanto mencionaste zetsu"

"parece que el hokage y su familia ignoraron la vida de su primogénito solo por una profesia **y el niño uchiha fue ignorado y odiado por su familia de la misma manera pero debido a su enfermedad"**

"de que enfermedad hablas zetsu" pregunto konan solo por curiosidad

" **parece ser que el actual cabeza del clan uchiha experimento con su hijos,** básicamente cuando su esposa estaba embarazada este enfocaba su chakra en su vientre para que su hijo o hijos puedan terner grandes reservas de chakra **jajaja pero todo salió mal su hija nació como cualquier otra konuichi pero su hijo no, porque su hijo fue el enfoque de todo el chakra y por lo tanto nació con una enfermedad terminal donde afecta no solo sus bobinas de chakra si no sus órganos vitales ya que este estuvo expuesto a chakra desconocido jajajaja** a lo que sabemos el morirá a los 15 años debido a que su enfermedad llegara al corazón y lo matara" en el momento que este termino de hablar todo el mundo miro con dirección hacia itachi quien al ver las miradas que este recibía decidió cambiar el tema

"y esas niñas en que serán útiles" pregunto cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

"básicamente vamos a usarlas para poder buscar posibles aliados o futuros espías dentro de sus tierras" explico kukazu

"eso no será necesario ya que yo tengo a mis espías y informantes en todas las naciones elementales" contesto Sasori quien aun miraba a itachi

"Tobi piensan que sasori-sempai tiene razón"

"todo lo contrario" contesto pein llamando la atención de todos los presentes

"simplemente vamos a ir todos a konoha y atacarlo en la face final de los exámenes chunin" contesto pein mientras todo el mundo se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta, y con los ojos abiertos

"p-p-pein-sama debe estar bromeando" contesto itachi " no podremos enfrentar a todos los kages sin mencionar a los jinchuuriki que se encontraran hay"

"asi como dijo itachi, la mayoría de los jinchuuriki estarán presentes, estarán el 1,2,3,8 colas en los exámenes" contesto pein ignorando a los kages "esta será la mejor oportunidad que tenemos sin mencionar que posiblemente también este el 4 o tal vez el 5 o el 6 o el 7 colas como guardaespaldas de algún kage por lo tanto es el mejor momento para atacar" contesto pein mirando a todos los presentes quien aun dudaban

"como dijo pein-sama es el mejor momento" contesto sasori atrayendo la atención de todos "en este momento los jinchuuriki no tienen la misma habilidad del jinchuuriki de 7 colas quien puede entrar en su estado biujin y por lo tanto son fáciles de atrapar mientras aun sean unos críos" termino sasori mientras todos veían la lógica en eso ya que un jinchuuriki como el 7 colas representaba un gran peligro para cualquiera de ellos

"asi que la única preocupación serán los kages y posiblemente los jinchuuriki mayores que estarán presentes, sin mencionar a los sannin" concluyo konan

"no importa mientras mas mejor asi podre sacrificar sus almas a jashin-sama"

"sin embargo que aremos con el 9 colas pein-sama" contesto itachi quien resistía el impulso de correr a konoha a alertar a su kage

"no será necesario buscarlo nosotros si podemos aser que ellos lo busquen por nosotros" contesto pein mientras todos se le quedaban viendo sin saber a qué se refería

"ya veo pein-sama sin duda muy astuto de su parte" comento sasori "como el equilibrio en las 5 aldeas es muy frágil con respecto a los biujins, un nuevo biujin no solo rompería ese equilibrio si no causaría una guerra inminente" termino sasori quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa

"asi como dijo sasori nuestro objetivo es la PAZ y solo llegaremos a ella cuando este mundo sepa lo que es el dolor verdadero y la única forma que este mundo aprenda que es el dolor es por medio de la guerra" contesto pein, mientras este veía como todos los presentes miraban con más seguridad que antes a excepción de uno

"konan informa a nuestro equipo genin que tienen que llegar a la final del examen chunin para que así podamos entrar sin alertar a la guardia y estos no nos estén esperando con su ejército y con sus jinchuurikis ya ocultos

"como ordene pein-sama" contesto konan mientras esta desaparecía en un shinsui normal

"ahora todos retírense, y vallan por todo el mundo, que la noticia sobre el 9 colas llegue a los oídos de todo el mundo, por que muy pronto el mundo sabrá lo que es significado del verdadero dolor

 **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo y no olviden comentar al respecto ya que cada sugerencia sobre la historia me da nuevas ideas de como continuar esta historia y poder hacerla mejor**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias por leer y no olviden votar para el emparejamiento**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un tiempo sin escribir pero ya estoy aquí y enseguida explicare el motivo por el cual no puedo actualizar lo más antes posible**

 **Primer decirles que tuve problemas escribiendo por el supuesto reencuentro de naruto y sasuke con su familia, peroooooooo para hacerlo más interesante este reencuentro va a ser corto ya que podría decir que el verdadero reencuentro va a ser en los exámenes chunin asi que para los que estaban esperando que sasuke y naruto se enfrente a sus familias en este capítulo no será posible pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena cuando ocurre el tan ansioso reencuentro**

 **Agradecer todos los comentarios y también decirles que si tienen alguna pregunta sobre la historia o sobre algún punto que tal vez me equivoque agradecería que lo mencionen para que pueda corregirlo**

 **Y ahora aquí están los votos por las parejas**

 **Para naruto**

 **Amaru 6**

 **Temari 5**

 **Shion 4**

 **Sumui 4**

 **Oc 4**

 **Yugito 2**

 **Para sasuke**

 **Shion 7**

 **Kurotsuchi 5**

 **Tayuyá 5**

 **Temari 3**

 **Kin 2**

 **Oc 2**

 **Ajisai 2 (la verdad me sorprendió mucho ya que Ajisai era la alumna de konan y esta es muy parecida a konan)**

 **Fuu 1**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta algunos cambiaron su voto y como conclusión los ganadores son Sasuke x Shion y Naruto x Amaru (bueno si nanapasapa no hubiera cambiado su voto hubiera sido un empate entre Amaru y Temari**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto**

A la mañana siguiente todo el equipo 7 y 12 se dirigieron a la casa de los maestros de sellos, no había sido muy difícil ya que casi todo el pueblo los conocía solo había que preguntar a los civiles y estos les daban la información que necesitaban

Luego de caminar un par de minutos pudieron llegar a una vivienda con muchas tiendas en la planta baja y un par de viviendas en la segunda planta

Al acercarse pudieron notar un pequeño letrero que decía **SELLOS** "muy bien quiero que todos estén siempre atentos y no quiero que urgen nada" ordeno kushina ya que no conocía el nivel en el que estos dos maestros se encontraban en Fuinjutu

"kushina-sama"

"que pasa sai" pregunto kushina al ver como sai apuntaba asi la tienda, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a karin corriendo con dirección a la tienda

"KARIN" grito kakashi en ese mismo momento mientras este estaba viendo como karin ya estaba por entrar a la tienda de sellos

Karin al escuchar a kakashi gritar lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y mirar a kakashi y su equipo junto con el de kushina mirándola como si estuviera loca

"karin vuelve en este instante" grito mikoto quien estaba a punto de correr para poder alcanzar a karin sin embargo karin solamente los ignoro y abrió la puerta y estaba entraba

Sin tiempo que perder todo el mundo corrió para poder alcanzar a karin. Una vez que estos llegaron frente a la puerta de cristal ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a abrir la puerta debido al inmenso instinto de asesinato que salía de la tienda

"pobre karin" comento sai "me agradaba pero todos sabíamos que iba a morir por alguna estupidez" contesto sai mientras este estaba con una sonrisa al saber que karin ya no lo golpearía mas

"TE ESCUCHE MALDITO INBECIL" se escuchó el grito de karin dentro de la tienda mientras que estos suspiraban de alivio pero sai empezó a sudar mientras este tenía una mirada de miedo en su rostro

"bueno creo que es seguro" comento kakashi mientras este empezaba a entrar junto con sus alumnos seguidos por kushina y mikoto y su equipo, pero al entrar kakashi se quedó inmóvil y se quedó con la boca abierta y con el ojo abierto mirando con sorpresa

"kakashi que estas asi" pregunto kushina mientas que mikoto tenía la misma reacción que kakashi "tu también mikoto que te pasa" pero antes que estos pudieran responder kakashi solamente señalo hacia adelante

Al mirar hacia la dirección que kakashi le estaba señalando esta se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos mas que abiertos

"minato" susurro kushina y mikoto

"es minato sensei"

El único que no tenía la boca abierta era sai pero también tenía una mirada de sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba ya que delante de todos se encontraba karin abrazando a un hombre quien se podía decir que era la viva imagen de minato

La viva imagen de minato llevaba puesto un pantalón color negro con una camisa de color blanca, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la mirada de odio que les daba a todos

Pero aun asi este estaba abrazando a karin mientras esta se estaba disfrutando de su abrazo con naruto

"te extrañe" susurro karin, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos puedan escucharlo para darse cuenta que se conocían

"yo también karin" susurro el pelirrubio mientras este abrazaba con más fuerza a karin

"suelta a mi amiga mujeriego" grito mito pensando que era solo un pervertido que coqueteaba con todas las chicas, ese grito fue tan fuerte que hizo que kakashi mikoto y kushina despierten de su transe, sin embargo el único que aun no despertaba de su sorpresa era nawaki quien sequia viendo al hombre parecido a su padre en la duda ya que este era la viva imagen de su padre en su adolescencia

"hola mucho gusto soy el sensei de karin" contesto kakashi con una sonrisa mientras este no veía la razón por no ser amigable con el amigo de karin

Sin embargo este no los respondió solamente alejo a karin del abrazo y la miro fijamente "por que los trajiste aquí" susurro lo suficientemente alto para que estos lo escuchen

"bueno eto como decirlo" hablo karin quien esta estaba sudando al no saber como responder

Al ver como su compañera se ponía nerviosa sai quien ya sabía quién era solamente se acercó para poder asistir a su amiga "perdón pero se podría decir que nuestra misión tiene que ver con usted" contesto sai mientras este estaba mirando con una sonrisa

"sai tu lo conoces" pregunto satsuki quien aun no podía creer que había un hombre con la misma apariencia del yondaime

"algo asi" contesto sai mientras todos los presente exigían respuestas con su mirada

"sai mas te vale que nos dig-"

"Fuera de mi tienda" hablo el rubio cortando a kushina

"q-que"

"ya me escucharon quiero que se vallan de mi tienda" contesto el rubio con odio mientras todo el mundo se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos

"q-quien te crees que eres" contesto nawaki quien estaba en ira por la forma en que este imitador de su padre les hablaba "tu no tienes derecho a hablarnos asi y también quien te dio el permiso de parecerte a mi padr-"

"YO NO ELEJI PARESERME A ESE IDIOTA" grito el rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes "yo no pedí haber nacido asi" contesto mientras este empezaba a acercarse asi nawaki

"tranquilízate" contesto karin mientras esta lo abrazo por detrás "por favor tranquilízate naruto"

Ese nombre fue lo que llamo la atención de todos, con solo mencionar ese nombre todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que karin acaba de decir, sin embargo nawaki miraba con odio en los ojos y mito miraba con dagas ya que este insulto a su padre

"na-naruto" susurro kushina mientras este solo le dirigía una mirada de odio "sochi eres tu" susurro

"naruto" susurro kakashi mientras este empezaba a sonreír

"no me llames asi" susurro naruto llamando la atención de todos "yo no soy tu hijo" susurro naruto mientras este se agacho y puso su mano en un sello que estaba en el suelo "FUERA DE MI CASA" grito naruto

Justo en ese momento una barrera de color rojo se formó frente a naruto y esta barrera empezó a avanzar asia adelante, rápidamente todos saliendo de la casa siendo empujados por la barrera

"aun no los perdonas" susurro karin

"nunca los perdonare" contesto naruto "y si sasuke hubiera estado aquí tal vez el los hubiera matado" contesto naruto mientras este empezaba a acercarse hacia la puerta y poner una barrera para que nadie entre o escuche

"y donde esta sasuke" pregunto karin ya que karin era un sensor y por ese motivo corrió asi la tienda ya que sabia que naruto se encontraba adentro

"fue a ame" contesto naruto con tranquilidad mientras que karin tenia los ojos abiertos

"ME ESTAS DCIENDO QUE SASUKE FUE A AME SOLO" grito karin mientras naruto solamente asintió "ESTAS LOCO LO VAN A MATAR AME ESTA CONTROLADO POR UN LOCO QUE NISIQUIERA LOS SENIN PUDIERON DERROTAR" grito karin con rabia en sus ojos pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario ya que esta estaba con una mirada de preocupación y tristeza

"no me culpes el idiota se fue ayer en la mañana y solo me dejo una carta diciendo que ira hacia ame además eso no importa ahora lo que importa es porque los trajiste" contesto naruto

"es nuestra misión" contesto karin mientas que naruto levanto una ceja "nuestras misión es averiguar si suna está pensando cortar los lazos con konoha ya que ah habido informes que la hija del kazekage estaba saliendo con dos chicos, pero lo que nunca pudieron saber era quienes eran y también sobre por qué suna estaba abandonando el contrato de sellos" contesto karin revelando toda la misión solamente para que naruto la perdone

"ya veo asi que llegaron ayer"

" _seguro el idiota de sasuke ya sabían que ellos venían y decidió irse para no confrontarlos"_ pensó sasuke mientras este miraba a karin "y ahora que saben que nosotros estamos aquí que aran" contesto naruto pensando en las posibles escenarios

"no lo se" contesto karin mientras esta bajaba la cabeza "lo mas seguro es que kakashi informe al hokage"

"creo que en ese caso tendremos que irnos a otro lugar" contesto naruto mientras este aun seguía mirando da karin, mientras esta estaba mirando al piso sin saber como responder

"eso no es todo verdad"

"no naruto no es todo, orochi-jiji me dio esta carta para ti en caso que te encontrara" contesto karin mientras esta entregaba una carta a naruto mientras este levantaba una ceja

"como sabia que me encontrarías"

"no lo sabía, hace un mes nos dio una carta a todos para que cuando te veamos a ti o a sasuke se las entreguemos" mientras esta levantaba la mirada y se dirigía asía la puerta

"karin" susurro naruto mientras esta se dio la vuelta de golpe para ver a naruto con una pequeña sonrisa "gracias"

"de nada naruto" contesto karin con una sonrisa mientras naruto desactivaba la barrera para que karin salga

 **Afuera de la tienda de sellos antes que salga karin**

"que fue lo que paso" susurro sai mientras este veía como se formaba un extraña barrera alrededor de la tienda de sellos

"nos votó" contesto kakashi mientas este estaba viendo la barrera al igual que sai "puedes desactivar el sello kushina-sama" pregunto kakashi a kushina quien aún no podía creer el parecido que tenía naruto ah minato

"ese idiota quien se cree" susurro nawaki quien estaba furioso al ver el parecido de naruto con su padre y eso lo ponía furioso mientras que mito estaba al igual que su hermano pero a diferencia de su hermano esta no sabía si demostrar su rabia o solo quedarse callada

" **aléjate de el mocos "** se escucha la voz del 8 colas en la mente de nawaki y mito al mismo tiempo " **no te acerques a el"** contesto mientras nawaki y mito no sabían que responder " **SI ASE HACERCAN LES ASEGURO QUE MORIRAN"**

"por qué" preguntaron los dos al ver que las 8 colas se estaban exaltado " **SU HERMANO ES PELIGROSO"**

Esas palabras solo llamaran la atención que de mito y nawaki

" **SI NO QUIEREN MORIR ALEJENSE DE EL"** grito el hachibi mientras este cortaba la conexión mental para no hablar con mito y nawaki

"MITO MITO" estaba gritando satsuki quien intentaba despertar a mito de su trance mientras que sai estaba intentando despertar a nawaki echándole con una cubeta de agua en su cara pero este no reaccionaba

"mit-"

"q-que" contesto mito mientras esta miraba a todos los lados confundida

"estas bien mito" contesto kushina quien estaba preocupada por sus hijos mientras que kakashi estaba agarrando a nawaki para evitar que este no mate a sai  
"que te dijo" pregunto satsuki mientras todos miraban a satsuki y nawaki esperando respuestas, pero ninguno de los dos contesto solamente bajaron la cabeza y se quedaron viéndose para poder saber si deberían decirles sobre la conversación que tuvieron con el hachibi

"n-nada solamente nos estaba molestando" contesto mito mientras que nawaki bajaba la cabeza sin saber que decir

"no dejen que ese pul-"

Pero antes que kushina pudiera terminar su frase vieron como la barrera desaparecía y karin salía con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver como esta tenía toda la atención desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro

"que están mirando" contesto karin con ira en sus ojos

"nada" contesto kakashi quien no sabía que decir "solo nos preguntábamos que estaban haciendo hay adentro"

"nada que te importe"

"b-bien hora podemos irnos" contesto kakashi mientras que sai solamente le dio la razón mientras que mikoto no sabia que hacer y mito y nawaki aun no sabían que pensar y kushina no sabia que hacer

Mientras que todos estaban caminando con rumbo hacia la salida sai se acercó hacia karin para poder conversar "asi que ese es naruto" contesto sai "es muy interesante y se ve muy mayor" contesto sai llamando la atención de todos

"si" contesto karin mientras esta empezaba a sonreír

"pero lo que me pregunto es donde esta sasuke" contesto sai mientras que la sonrisa de karin desaparecía

"el salió de viaje" contesto karin mientras esta empezaba a mirar preocupadamente mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

Al ver eso tanto kushina y kakashi quisieron ir hacia karin para poder preguntarle por qué estaba triste

"el fue ah ame" susurro karin lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sai lo escuche y nadie mas

Al escuchar eso sai abrió los ojos en shock "k-karin d-debes estar bromeando verdad" contesto sai mientras que mikoto se acercaba hacia karin

"no es una broma sai el fue ah amegakure" contesto karin mientras esta empezaba a llorar "lo mataran si pone un pie hay" contesto karin

"sasuke fue a Ame" susurro satsuki quien empezaba a avanzar hacia la puerta "sasuke-ni fue a Ame" continuo satsuki mientras esta empezaba a ir más rápido

"espera satsuki" grito mikoto al ver como su hija empezaba a avanzar más rápido asi la salida del pueblo

"tenemos que ir a informar al hokage" contesto sai mientras que todos los miraban con un signo de interrogación "si sasuke-sama muere Suna pensara que nosotros lo matamos ya que ellos aun piensan que el está en konoha" contesto sai mientras que kakashi empezaba a ver la lógica de sai

"sai tiene razón si sasuke muere suna pensara que konoha no está tomando enserio este acuerdo de paz y por lo tanto podríamos perder a nuestro único aliado" contesto kakashi quien hacia señales ah todos para que se apuren y poder informar al hokage

Sin más tiempo que perder rápidamente todos los ninjas de konoha salieron de suna para para poder legar a konoha y informar al hokage, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que kakashi ya había enviado a uno de sus perros ninjas hacia konoha ya que sabía que con los niños no llegarían rápido ah konoha

 **en algún pueblo del País del fuego**

"Amaru tenemos que apurarnos"

"si" grito una emocionada Amaru quien estaba avanzando junto a su maestro hacia konoha para poder ver los exámenes chunin según su maestro

Pero lo que en realidad quería Shinno era ir a konoha y ver puntos ciegos en la seguridad de estos, y como una gran escusa sino mintió a Amaru diciéndoles que irían a konoha para poder conocer a Tsunade una de los tres sennin y le de algunos concejos para poder ser un mejor medico

"recuerda Amaru que cuando llegamos tienes que ser educada" contesto shinno ya que este sabia como era el carácter de Amaru, ya que Amaru era una chica muy propensa a ser violenta ya que siempre la confundían con un chico esta terminaba pegando a las personas

Pero al no escuchar respuesta de Amaru este dejo de avanzar para comprobar que pasaba con Amaru "Amaru que sucede" pero lo que vio lo asusto en gran manera ya que un chakra negro empezó a salir de su cuerpo mientras que esta tenía los ojos cerrados

 **En la mente de Amaru**

Amaru se encontraba frente a una gran jaula cosa que la asusto ya que no importara donde miraba esta solo vio oscuridad

" **MOCOSA"** se escuchó la una voz distorsionada que hizo temblar a Amaru mientras esta cerraba los ojos y empezaba a abrazarse a si misma mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo

" **MOCOSA"** volvió a escucharse un fuerte grito del otro lado de la jaula pero esta ya no se escuchaba distorsionada

"q-quien eres … d-donde estas" pregunto Amaru aun sin abrir los ojos por miedo mientras esta dejaba de temblar

" **no hay tiempo para presentaciones mocosa sin embargo puedo decirte que algo está afectando mi existencia"** se volvió a escuchar la voz más tranquila y más débil

Pero Amaru al escuchar eso Amaru abrió los ojos con la esperanza de ver con quien estaba hablando, sin encontrar al dueño de la voz esta contesto "d-donde estas"

" **estoy del otro lado de la jaula, pero no es momento de hablar el por qué estoy aquí"** contesto el dueño de la voz un poco mas tranquilo " **como te decía antes algo o alguien está afectando mi existencia"**

"c-como" pregunto Amaru aun sin saber que responder ya que ella aún era una niña y no entendía a que se refería

" **mi existencia está en peligro, algo o alguien la está poniendo en peligro"**

"solo repites eso por favor dime quien eres" contesto Amaru más segura y también más seria ya que esta se aburrió de escuchar a la voz repetir lo mismo, pero en ese instante vio como del otro lado de la jaula apareció un poco de luz pero esta solo abrió los ojos en shock al ver que en esa jaula se encontraba una enorme Sanguijuela de color negro quien emitía una aura oscura llena de malicia y odio

" eres" susurro Amaru sin saber que hacer o decir

" **yo soy el Reibi"** contesto la enorme sanguijuela " **y yo soy el biujin del 0 colas "** contesto la enorme sanguijuela **"pero yo soy diferente a los otros biujins ya que yo no soy como ellos ya que yo soy una parte de ellos"** contesto el Reibi mientras este empezaba a acercarse hacia la jaula " **yo nací de todo el odio de los humanos y este también me da poder pero también nací del poder que los biujins liberan diariamente sin darse cuenta o que liberan en una batalla"** contesto la enorme el Reibi mientras este ya está frente Amaru

"p-porque estás aquí o mejor dicho q-quee quieres de mi" contesto Amaru mientras sus piernas empezaban a temblar incontrolablemente mientras unas cuentas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

" **quiero que mates a aquel que está absorbiendo el poder que los biujins"** contesto el reibi mientras este empezaba a alejarse **"ase una par de años sentí como mi poder empezaba a decaer, yo nací del chakra que los biujins soltaban cuando estos entraban en combate, y el chakra que estos soltaban se reunió en un solo lugar y así es como yo nací, pero aun con el chakra de los biujins seguía siendo débil hacia que empezar a alimentarme del odio de los humanos, pero el chakra de los biujins seguía viniendo a mí y se hiso parte de mi ser, pero ahora alguien está absorbiendo el chakra que los biujins usan en cada pelea o cuando sus jinchuurikis entrenan usando el poder de su biujin, por lo tanto está poniendo en peligro mi existencia"** contesto el reibi mientras este se recostaba ya que este se sentía bien débil

"q-que puedo hacer para ayudarte"

" **quiero que mates al esta robando MI PODER"**

 **3 días después En Amegakure**

Después que todos se los miembros se fueran solo quedaba nagato y konan en amegakure pero este último estaba inquieto ya que después de un par de horas que se fueron todos pudieron sentir como alguien entro a Amegakure, justo cuando konan quiso ir a matarlo puedo sentir el enorme chakra que este tenia

Para konan era como sentirse una niña indefensa queriendo correr, pero para nagato era diferente ya que este chakra tan poderoso lo hacía sentir en cierta medida feliz por que podían reclutar a un nuevo miembro pero también lo inquietaba si este no vino para unirse

"konan" susurro nagato quien noto la miraba preocupada de konan "ve a la sala de reuniones con mis caminos para recibir a nuestro invitado" contesto nagato mientras que konan acepto de mala gana ya que ella no quería estar hay

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos konan y los caminos de nagato llegaron a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba en Gedo-maso

Acercándose konan a la estatua para poder poner un genjutsus y que el invitado no lo viera

"ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que veo esa estatu"

Al escuchar esas palabras konan se dio la vuelta solamente para ver que la habitación estaba vacía, cosa que asusto a konan porque ella se encontraba ase un segundo junto con los caminos de nagato

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMM**

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión al otro lado del edificio

"nagato" susurro konan mientras esta corrió rumbo hacia la habitación de nagato, pero al llegar hay vio a los 6 caminos votados en el suelo cosa que aterrorizo a konan, ya que todo el cuarto estaba en llamas negras que konan reconoció ese mismo momento "Amaterasu" susurro konan aún más preocupada que antes,

Pero en el momento que dirigió la mirada hacia la máquina que nagato usaba para poder vivir vio que nagato no tenía nada

"el se lo llevo" susurraba nagato dejando confusa a konan

"que paso nagato" susurro konan acercándose a nagato

"el se lo llevo" volvió a susurrar nagato

Pero cuando konan llego a lado de nagato vio que este estaba sangrando "nagato que fue lo que se llevó" pregunto konan mientras esta se arrodillaba para poder ver el rostro de nagato, pero en el momento que pudo ver su rostro se quedó con miedo mientras que esta empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

"el se llevó uno de mis ojos" susurro nagato con muchas tristeza "dijo que todo acto tiene sus consecuencias, y luego me saco mi ojo"

"nagato" susurro konan abrazando a nagato ya que esta tenía miedo de perder a su única familia, ya que nagato era todo lo que le quedaba

"el plan debe continuar" susurro nagato "aun con un solo ojo puedo controlar a los 6 caminos pero me costara más chakra" susurro nagato mientras konan abrazaba con más fuerza a nagato, esta quería hablar y decirle que se detenga y que abandone su plan y disfrute de la vida, mientras esta solamente lloraba en silencio derramando lagrima tras lagrima mientras este se aferraba a nagato sin querer soltarlo

 **EN LAS FRONTERAS DE AME**

Se encontraba sasuke mientras este dejaba ame dirigiéndose rumbo a Suna para poder ver reunirse con naruto ya que lo que averiguo de ame aria que todos los planes que estos dos tenían sean totalmente arruinados ya que la guerra estaba mas cerca de lo que ellos creían

"pero que tenemos aquí" escucho una voz que sasuke ya conocía y no lo sorprendió escuchar "kisame hoshigaki" contesto sasuke mientras este se daba la vuelta para poder ver a kisame con su espada ya en su mano

"parece que me conoces" contesto kisame mientras este lo veía seriamente

"kisame hoshigaki también conocido como el biujin sin cola, es muy difícil no conocer a alguien con esa descripción" contesto sasuke mientras este se hacía a un lado para poder esquivar una kunai que venía por su detrás

"y como no olvidarme de su compañero itachi uchiha" contesto sasuke con molestia en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano

"quien eres tú y por qué atacaste a nuestro líder" contesto itachi con molestia en su voz ya que esta persona arruino su plan para poder matar a pein, ya que ahora este ya no bajaría la guardia, lo único que le quedaba era esperar ordenes de su kage para saber si quedarse sigue con akatsuki o matar a kisame y volver a konoha

"que irónico que no me recuerdes hermano" contesto sasuke mientras este ponía toda su atención en itachi olvidándose de kisame "quiero decir tu siempre te preocupabas más por satsuki que por mi"

Al escuchar eso itachi tenía una mirada de sorpresa "sasuke" susurro itachi

"ahora me recuerdas pero ya es tarde" susurro sasuke mientras este desaparecía en un shinsui de rayos dejando a itachi y a kisame con los ojos abiertos ya que este no uso muestras de mano, pero lo que más los impresiono es que estos no pudieron sentir su chakra

"así que ese es tu hermanito, y parece que te está retando" contesto kisame mientras este venia que donde se encontraba sasuke estaba una nota que decía "nos encontramos en el país del arroz en 2 días" leyó kisame en voz alta ya que itachi aún no salía de su shock

" _tengo que informar a hokage-sama y a oto-sama y oka-sama sobre esto"_ pensó itachi mientras este invocaba a un cuervo "ya sabes a donde ir y muestra lo que viste" contesto itachi mientras que el cuervo asintió y se fue volando

"y ese cuervo" contesto kisame al ver el extraño comportamiento de itachi "no te preocupes no es nada" contesto itachi mientras este empezaba a dirigirse hacia el país del arroz, sin darse cuenta que en las sombras se encontraba un pequeño camaleón con los ojos del mangekyou rinnegan que los seguía

Mientras a lo lejos se encontraba sasuke observando todo "la guerra está más cerca de lo que creí, pero esta vez nosotros estaremos preparados" contesto sasuke mientras este se iba hacia la dirección contraria a la que itachi y kisame iban, mientras este seguía avanzando mas concentrado en sus pensamientos no noto que este se acercaba hacia una pequeña caravana con una gran cantidad de guardias

"alto hay" grito uno de los guardias alertando a todos, saliendo de sus pensamientos este se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por un grupo de soldados que este no conocía

"quien eres tu y que quieres" gritp uno de los guardias mientras este apuntaba con una espada a sasuke

"solo vine a preguntar una dirección hacia suna" contesto sasuke aun tranquilo ya que estos guardias no representaban peligro para el

"ya veo" contesto uno de los guardias "nosotros vamos camino a konoha si quieres podemos acompañarte hasta la frontera que une a suna y konoha" contesto uno de los guardias mientras hacía señales a todos para que bajen sus armas "pero si eres un bandido te mataremos en ese instante" contesto el mismo guardia mientras este iba a la caravana y se ponía a la defensiva

"no se preocupen no soy ningún bandido solo soy un humilde comerciante" contesto sasuke mientras este se dispuso a continuar su viaje con ellos

Al escuchar eso todos los guardias se relajaron en cierta medida pero aun haci no bajaron la guardia

"y para qué van ah konoha si se puede saber" pregunto sasuke ya que aún no sabía el propósito con el cual ellos se dirigían hacia konoha

"somos los guardias de la sacerdotisa Shion-sama y la llevamos a konoha para poder salvar el mundo"

 **subi el capitulo sin poder revisarlo haci que si hay errores disculpenme**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo y no olviden comentar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un tiempo sin escribir y la verdad es que tuve problemas con mi ordenador portátil q le entro virus y tuve que resetearlo, al final estuve recuperando mis archivos perdidos ya que muchos de esos archivos era mas que todo tarea de la facultad, al final de todo me olvide la cuenta de fanfiction cosa que me costo mucho recuperarlo si no hubiera sido por un amigo que me enseño como ingresar por mi Facebook talvez nunca lo haya recuperado**

 **antes de empezar decirles que no tube tiempo de revisar ya que tenia muchas ganas de publicar este capitulo**

 **Agradezco también a todos los que siguen esta historia y también por los comentarios**

 **Ligatto .- naruto y sasuke aun no están en su plena potencia pero el poder que tendrán será el mismo que cuando se enfrentaron el en valle de fin**

 **Zero1734 .- gracias la verdad gracias por corregirme en el error que tenía sobre la escritura, que si no nunca me hubiera dado cuenta**

 **Aten92 .- apareció el apoyo que me das y si esta historia no voy a abandonarla ni a dejarla en pause**

 **Loko98772 .- lamentablemente no creo q sea posible pero tengo algo para naruto para que no se quede atrás**

 **Guest .- aprecio el apoyo que me das y voy a intenta actualizar mas seguido**

 **Vali Lucifer D.E.B .- enserio agradezco tu apoyo y los comentarios que siempre haces me alegran y me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de naruto**

 **Suna**

Pasaron 4 dias desde que los ninjas de konoha se fueron de suna y las cosas para naruto iban d mal en peor ya que el kasekage se enteró de alguna forma que naruto y sasuke eran de konoha y este pensaba que eran ninjas disfrazados de civiles para poder robar los secretos de suna, pero luego de un largo dia de interrogatorio dejaron ir a naruto ya que no encontraron pruebas de que el era un espía, el segundo dia fue peor aún ya que de alguna forma los civiles y la población ninja en toda suna se enteró de lo que paso y empezaron a desconfiar de naruto y sasuke y estos pensaron que vendían sellos mal hechos y lo peor de ese dia fue que temari también llego a desconfiar de él y le grito para que este no la vuelva a hablar, y el tercer dia fue aun peor donde no solo recibía amenazas de la población ninja sino también de los civiles, y lo único que este podía hacer era esperar a que sasuke vuelva lo más antes posible para que puedan tomar una decisión sobre que lugar deberían ir ahora

"las cosa van cada dia de mal en peor" susurro caruto para si mismo mientras este estaba mirando a todos los ninjas y civiles que pasaron por su tienda y solo lo ignoraban o susurraban cosas negativas de el y sasuke

"ese idiota se está tardando más de lo que debería"

" _ **sería mejor que empieces a empacar"**_ contesto kuruma mientras este estaba intentando dormir _**"quiero decir lo más seguro es que sasuke solo llegue para que tomen la decisión de a que lugar ir"**_ mientras naruto daba razón a kuruma ya que era la verdad no podían vender mas sus sellos por la desconfianza que había y tampoco podían quedarse mas tiempo ya que tarde o temprano los rumores y amenazas se saldrían de control y lo mas seguro es que termine con una batalla, algo que naruto quería evitar ya que los mas seguro es que al usar su chakra el ichibi reconozca el chakra de kuruma

"empezare a alistar las cosas" susurro naruto mientras este empezaba a empacar todas las cosas de la tienda

 **Frontera de suna**

Se encontraba sasuke conversando con un guardia que escoltaba la caravana de la sacerdotisa shion

"enserio la sacerdotisa tiene el poder para ver el futuro"

"mmmmmm"

"se que parece algo loco y todo pero es verdad, y ella vio un futuro de muerte y destrucción"

"mmmmmm"

"es por eso que nos dirigimos hacia konoha para poder salvar el mundo"

"mmmmmm"

"QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESO"

"mmmm dijiste algo"

"MALDITO"

" tranquilo, es solo que parece algo difícil de creer que alguien sepa lo que va a pasar en el futuro" contesto sasuke mientras este tenia una mirada hacia el horizonte

"es cierto pero ella tiene esa habilidad gracias a ciertos acontecimientos" susurro el guardia mientras este bajaba la cabeza y este tenía una expresión que solo reflejaba tristeza

"no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres" contesto sasuke ya que el ya sabía todo sobre Shion ya que orochirumaru anhelaba el poder sellado que esta tenia

"es solo que es difícil imaginar el fin del mundo" contesto sasuke intentando tener una mirada de preocupación

"si tienes razón, pero lo más importante ahora es evitar el fin del mundo" contesto el guardia en voz alta haciendo que todos los guardias que estaban a su alrededor sonrían

Lo que no sabían era que la sacerdotisa estaba escuchando toda la conversación ya que desde hace 4 días un extraño empezó a viajar con ellos y por la desconfianza que estos tenían no dejaron que la sacerdotisa conozca a este hombre

La sacerdotisa estaba con una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de sus guardias ya que antes existía desconfianza con todos en el templo debido a su carácter pero ahora todos le tenían confianza

"es imposible evitar el fin del mundo" contesto sasuke

Al escuchar esas palabras la sacerdotisa estaba con una mirada de pura rabia

"POR QUE DICES ESO"

"NOSOTROS TRATAMOS DE SALVAR EL MUNDO

"QUIEN ERES PARA DECIR QUE ES IMPOSIBLE"

Es escucharon los gritos de us guardias mientras algunos susurraban amenazas contra sasuke mientras este solo los miraba con una mirada aburrida

"es imposible evitar el fin del mundo ustedes lo único que están haciendo es retrasar el fin" contesto sasuke

Sin poder aguantar mas la sacerdotisa salió de su carruaje con una mirada de pura rabia al escuchar esas palabras, quien se creía que era, quien es el para decir cosas como esas, por que dices que es imposible evitar el fin, fueron los pensamientos que tenía la sacerdotisa, en el momento que salio del carruaje esta vio al extraño con una mirada llena de rabia

"TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIR QUE LO QUE INTENTAMOS HACER ES IMPOSIBLE, QUE TE DA DERECHO A DECIR ESO" grito la sacerdotisa con pura rabia mientas todos los guardias contemplaban en shock a la princesa

"solo digo la verdad es imposible que ustedes detengan el fin del mundo" contesto sasuke mientras este empezaba a alejarse del grupo "me despido estamos en la frontera de suna y yo me dirijo hay y ustedes hacia konoha" contesto sasuke mientras se alejaba cada vez mas

La sacerdotisa estaba en rabia pura al ser ignorada por un extraño por cuestionar sus ideales y corrió para poder detenerlo

Shion estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba delante el extraño mientras esta lo estaba sujetando de sus ropas para evitar que se escape

"que desea sacerdotisa" contesto sasuke con su habitual mirada aburrida pero por dentro estaba algo incomodo

"quien eres tú y que te da derecho a cuestionar mis ideales" susurro la sacerdotisa lo suficientemente alto para que sasuke la escuche

"solo digo la verdad la muerte llegara a todos tarde o temprano incluso para los que intentan salvar el mundo como ustedes solo están tratando de evitar lo inevitable" contesto sasuke mientras este empezaba a levantar su mano para poder librarse del agarre de la sacerdotisa cosa que llamo la atención de los guardias ya que estos pensaban que iba hacer algo contra la sacerdotisa

"así que por favor suélteme" contesto sasuke mientras este empujo las manos de la sacerdotisa hacia un lado para poder librarse, y sin perder tiempo este empezó a alejarse sin darse cuenta que la princesa tenía una mirada atónita en su rostro

"y contestando a tu otra pregunta soy sasuke ototsuki" contesto sasuke mientras este empezaba a alejarse

Luego de un par de minutos la sacerdotisa estaba quieta donde pude ver el rostro de sasuke

Un par de guardias miraban tristemente hacia la sacerdotisa esperando respuestas ya que lo que dijo sasuke les quito todas las motivaciones todas las esperanzas pero la sacerdotisa no se movía solo se quedaba quieta con una mirada atónita en su rostro

"es mentira" susurro la sacerdotisa llamando la atención de todos los que estaba cerca

"ES MENTIRA" grito la sacerdotisa dando se la vuelta mirando hacia la dirección que se fue sasuke "EXISTE UNA FORMA DE SALVAR EL MUNDO Y HARE CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESTE EN MI ALCANZE PARA PODER EVITAR EL FIN" grito la sacerdotisa con todas sus fuerzas mientras esta se dio la vuelta para poder a todos sus guardias "escuchen ese hombre es un mentiroso es alguien que no sabe lo que hacemos solo es alguien que cree que la vida no tiene un propósito, pero nosotros tenemos un propósito nosotros hacemos esto por nuestras familias, por sus esposas y por sus hijos y nietos, nosotros vamos a salvar el mundo" contesto Shion mientras todos los guardias miraban con una nueva esperanza en sus ojos, sus familias, sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos esa era su motivación para seguir luchando

"vamos a konoha lo más antes posible" contesto Shion mientras esta rápidamente se subió a su carruaje mientras todos los guardias se ponían en sus respectivos lugares para poder avanzar

En el carruaje de la sacerdotisa esta solo tenía una mirada llena de ira y tristeza, y un sentimiento que nunca antes sintió el sentimiento de miedo un miedo que nunca antes había sentido,

Ira al saber que sus nuevos ideales por los cuales estaba arriesgando la vida de los guardias era cuestionada

Tristeza al saber que no importaba que hiciera sabía que aun que detuvieran el fin del mundo se llegaría a tener un gran número de víctimas ya que ella vio como sus guardias iban a morir uno por uno y lo peor es que ninguno de ellos iba a poder volver a ver a su familias, es por eso que al principio quiso evitar eso y irse sola a konoha pero al final fue la decisión de sus mismos guardias que la seguirían sin importar lo que suceda

Y lo peor de todo es que ella espero ver la muerte de sasuke ya que ella quería ver su futuro para poder decirle q era un inútil y q el moriría pero ella no vio nada, es como si el futuro de ese hombre no estaba escrito y que solo el decidiría que pasaría con su vida y eso le daba miedo

"en konoha encontrare las respuestas que busco" susurro Shion para si misma mientras esta se abrazaba haci misma con la esperanza para poder hacerse sentir segura

 **En Suna**

Sasuke termino llegando a suna después de caminar un par de horas para poder despejar su mente, pero en el momento que llego a suna se dio cuenta de las miradas cautelosas de los civiles y de los ninjas, sin prestar atención decidió llegar rápido hacia su departamento para poder descansar un rato y poder hablar con naruto

Al llegar a su departamento vio como naruto estaba empezando a sellar todas las cosas mientras este estaba con una mirada de aburrimiento

"que sucedió" pregunto sasuke mientras empezaba a acercarse a naruto

"vinieron unos ninjas de konoha y para nuestra mala suerte el kasekage se enteró q nosotros venimos de hay" contesto naruto sin prestar atención a sasuke

"pensé que serias mas cuidadoso" contesto sasuke empezando a ayudar a naruto

"no se pudo hacer nada ya que Karin estaba con ellos y no pude hacerlos callar o matarlos" contesto naruto mientras hacia señales a sasuke "también llego esta carta hace un par de horas de orochi-jiji" contesto naruto mientras este señalaba la carta que se encontraba alado de sasuke "una invocación de orochi-jiji llego y dejo la carta y luego desapareció sin decir nada, supongo que Karin le contó a orochi-jiji sobre nuestro paradero"

Sin más que decir sasuke empezó a leer la carta que orochirumaru les había enviado

Una vez que termino de leer la carta rápidamente la rompió en muchos pedazos "ese idiota" susurro para si mismo sasuke

"parece que kakashi comento a minato sobre nuestro paradero y quiere que volvamos y también dice q lo más sensato sería q no escapemos ya que minato alertaran a todos los pueblos sobre nuestra presencia" contesto naruto mientras este tenía una mirada aburrida pero por dentro estaba muy enojado ya que todo sus planes están siendo echados por la borda

"pero lo que mas me llama la atención es de como menciona a tu hermano traidor" contesto naruto mientras sasuke empezaba a sudar sin saber cómo responder a eso "sucedieron muchas coas en mi viaje" contesto sasuke mientras empezaba a contar todo lo que paso en Ame

"asi q robaste un ojo de nagato y también te encontraste con tu hermano" contesto naruto luego de escuchar la explicación de sasuke

"si pero lo que me sorprende es que itachi haya decidido volver a konoha y que minato lo ponga como un jonin sensei del equipo de mi hermana y de tus hermanos" contesto sasuke con odio

 **2 dias antes en el país del arroz**

Se encontraba Jiraiya dirigiéndose al punto de reunión donde se encontraría con itachi ya que el cuervo que intercepto llevaba un mensaje claro, "que su hermano sabia cosas que un civil normal no sabría y que podría llegar a ser un peligro para konoha y que se encontrarían en el país del arroz en 2 días" para jiraiya era una mala señal ya que el futuro de sasuke ya fue planeado para que nawaki y mito tuvieran las cosas más fácil a la hora de traer la paz al mundo ninja y no le sorprendió ver que la carta también estaba dirigía a sus padres para que estos tomen una acción inmediata

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a jiraiya es que itachi quería volver lo más antes posible a konoha y querer ayudar a su hermana y a nawaki y mito en su formación, cosa que alegro a jiraiya ya que estos 3 sin duda alguna serían los 3 ninjas más fuertes de la historia

Luego de correr por un par de minutos llego al punto de reunión y no le sorprendió ver a itachi con kisame

"vaya pero si es el sennin de los sapos" contesto kisame con una pequeña sonrisa mientras este veía donde se encontraba itachi "parece que tu hermano nos tendió una trampa"

"eso no importa ahora lo importante ahora es tratar con el" contesto itachi acercándose hacia kisame sacando una kunai

"tienes razón" contesto kisame quien estaba sonriendo "sin duda alguna será muy divertido pelear contra un sen-"

"Perdón kisame pero tengo otros planes" contesto itachi decapitando a kisame para que este no pueda escapar ya que conocía muy bien las habilidades de kisame "no es nada personal kisame pero es necesario que tu mueras" contesto itachi viendo como la cabeza de kisame caía al suelo mientras que su cuerpo caía al suelo en un golpe seco, en eso itachi no perdió tiempo y retiro a samehada del hombro de kisame para poder sellarlo y que samehada era un arma de gran poder

"parece que no hay vuelta atrás verdad itachi" contesto jiraiya sin sorprenderse ya que sabía que itachi al ser un pacifista siempre prefería evitar el derramamiento de sangre y estar en un pueblo donde la batalla traería la muerte de varios de los civiles era algo que itachi no soporto por esa razón itachi prefirió matarlo rápidamente

"tienes razón pero kisame no es alguien que se tome a la ligera, era mejor atacarlo mientras este aun confiaba en mi, al final ese fue su error, pero ahora debemos apurarnos en las semanas que no mande informes me entere de algunas cosas de gran preocupación" contesto itachi mientras este vio como jiraiya había invocado un sapo mensajero para mandar la carta ah minato para informar que estaba volviendo con itachi, pero lo raro fue que al invocar al mensajero este tenía un mensaje para Jiraiya

"vaya esto si es una sorpresa" comento jiraiya ya que en raras ocasiones este recibía cartas o informes

"haber veamos lo que dice mmmm jiraiya-sensei necesito que vuelvas inmediatamente a konoha ya que ha habido informes sobre un nuevo bijuu" leyó jiraiya mientras este tenía la mirada atónita sin poder creerlo

"es cierto" contesto itachi "pein parece que sabe que existe ese nuevo bijuu y su plan era que diéramos a conocer su existencia a todos los pueblos ninjas, pero lo que nunca imagine fue que esa noticia ya haya llegado a Konoha" contesto itachi mientras este empezaba a pensar que otras aldeas ninjas ya sabían sobre este nuevo biujin

"eso no importa tenemos a nawaki y a mito quien tienen al bijuu mas fuete de tod-"

"nueve colas" contesto itachi cortando a jiraiya "el zorro de nueve colas así fue como lo llamo pein"

Al escuchar esas palabras jiraiya solo empezaba a mirar con temor _"un nuevo bijuu y lo peor de todos es que es el mas fuerte de todos si cualquiera de las aldeas ninjas toma posesión sobre este nuevo biujin significaría el comienzo de la guerra"_

"tenemos que volver" susurro jiraiya "tenemos que volver lo más antes a konoha y informa de eso a minato" contesto jiraiya mientras este corría con dirección hacia konoha mientras itachi lo seguía por atrás

"vaya asi que itachi era un espía **te dije que no debíamos confiar en el** "

"aún estoy molesto por que el idiota trato de decapitarme, pero gracias hay zetsu"

"no hay de que kisame pero **deberías ser mas atento no siempre estaremos hay para salvarte** " contesto zetsu mientras este veía como kisame se acercaba a su supuesto cadáver solo para ver como este se empezaba a transformar en un zetsu de color blanco " **la magia del jutsu de cambio"** contesto zetsu mientras este sonreía locamente

"sin duda alguna una técnica única" contesto kisame al ver que el zetsu tenía la misma marca de chakra que kisame lo cual era excelente para poder engañar a los sensores

"tenemos que informar a madara" contesto kisame mientras este empezaba a dirigirse rumbo a ame

"aparte debemos volver a konoha quiero decir no pudiste cambiar mi samehada a tiempo"

"no fui yo quien casi muere decapitado **deberías estar agradecido de que te salvamos** " contesto zetsu mientras este seguía a kisame **"además atacaremos a konoha en un par de semanas en los exámenes chunin** y hay podrás recuperar tu espada"

Lo que ninguno de los 2 vio fue que una pequeña lagartija con los ojos del rinnegan con 4 tomoes los estaba observando

 **Devuelta con naruto y sasuke**

"y eso fue lo que paso" contesto sasuke terminando de contar sobre como su hermano volvió a konoha "tal parece que kuruma ahora es más famoso que cualquiera de nosotros puedo haber sido"

"en una parte es un enorme problema"

"pero el problema ahora es que tenemos que volver a konoha" contesto sasuke mientras este terminaba de sellar las pertenencias que les faltaba

"tienes razón pero como dijo orochi-jiji tenemos que volver y aclarar todo, además no estamos ligados a konoha por lo tanto no pueden obligarnos a nada" contesto naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

"si pero lo que más me preocupa es que las cosas están pasando de una manera totalmente diferente y que la guerra pueda empezar ante y lo peor de todo es que aún no estamos del todo recuperados"

"tienes razón pero si empiezo a usar mi senjutsu puedo recuperarme mas rápido" contesto naruto con una sonrisa "tienes razón y yo con mi rinnegan solo necesito absorber el chakra de diferentes ninjas para poder acelerar mi recuperación" mientras naruto sonreía al escuchar la después de sasuke

"bueno entonces está decidido, como ya no podemos estar aquí nos vamos de vuelva a konoha"

"Por cierto te traje un regalo de Ame" contesto itachi mientras este sacaba un pequeño pergamino de almacenamiento

"que es esto" contesto naruto mientras este tomaba el pergamino de la mano de sasuke

"ya no puedes convocar a tus sapos asi que te traje algo q talvez este a un nivel superior" contesto sasuke mientras veía como naruto empezaba a sacar un enorme rollo

"no puede ser" contesto naruto atónito sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

"es el contrato de invocación de las salamandras"

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo**

 **Aun no se cada cuanto voy a subir capítulos ya que antes subía 1 capitulo por semana o 2 semanas a lo mas tardar pero ahora con todo el tiempo que no escribí el siguiente capitulo será una forma de compensar por todo el tiempo que no escribí asi que lo mas seguro es que sea el capitulo mas largo que haya escrito**

 **Sin mas que decir hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola….. un tiempo sin escribir , pero estoy devuelta y explicare por que no estuve actualizando, y la cosa es que entro virus a mi equipo y por falta de dinero no pude arreglarlo hasta hace poco**  
 **Agradecer a todos por el apoyo, en verdad los pude leer todos desde mi móvil y siempre me animan a poder seguir escribiendo, gracias por el apoyo**  
 **Disclaimer; no soy dueño de Naruto**

 **En konoha**  
Para Minato ser el cuarto hokage era un trabajo difícil más que todo por los civiles y los problemas que generaba su concejo eran enormes ya que el concejo civil solo tenía como objetivo el comercio y el bienestar de los civiles pero mas que todo ellos mismos algo que no solo molestaba a minato si no a la mayoría de la población ninja  
Pero este dia fue uno de los peores días que cualquier hokage hubiera tenido, es más el estaba seguro que todo el mundo ninja ya estaba al tanto de dicho problema y que los hokages o los líderes de algunos pueblos pequeños estaban con el mismo dolor de cabeza o que en muy poco tiempo van a tener dicho dolor de cabeza  
"haber si entendí bien" contesto minato viendo a los 2 ninjas que estaban delante de el "me están diciendo que un biujin esta libre en cualquier parte del mundo" mientras los dos ninjas asentían "y que este biujin nunca fue visto y que nunca fue sellado" mientras los ninjas seguían en silencio mientras asentían "pero lo que no puedo creer es que este biujin no solo nunca fue visto si no que es el mas fuerte de todos" mientras minato empezaba a mirar con dagas a los ninjas sin poder creer lo que escucho  
"la verdad hokage-sama es mentira"  
"y que te hace decir eso itachi? Si ase un momento me estabas diciendo que el biujin mas fuerte esta suelto y que probablemente casi todas las naciones elementales ya conocen su existencia" contesto minato mientras este seguía mirando fijamente a itachi  
"hokage-sama eso no es todo" contesto itachi acercándose más hacia minato "pero por favor le pido que todos tienen que salir a que esta es una información aún más delicada" mientras itachi veía hacia la dirección donde se encontraba los equipos de los hijos del hokage y también a su hermana quien la estaba mirando con los ojos llorosos sin poder creer que su amado hermano estaba delante de ella  
 **Flasblack**  
se encontraban kakashi y kushina y mikoto dirigiéndose hacia la torre del hokage don sus respectivos equipos para poder pedir una nueva misión, todos estaban en lo que ocurrió la semana pasada donde fueron a suna y encontraron a naruto, la sola idea de naruto traía ira de parte de nawaki y mito se encontraba con un sentimiento de inseguridad sin saber que hacer, pero la mas afectada fue kushina quien al ver a su hijo quien era la viva imagen de su esposo solo le trajo tristeza  
"que esta haciendo el aquí"  
"que esta haciendo con jiraiya-sama"  
"que hace aquí el traidor"  
"todo el mundo pudo escuchar los diversos susurros, despertando a todos de sus pensamientos, pero al momento que levantaron la cabeza no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo  
Delante de ellos pasaba itachi acompañado de jiraiya quienes se dirigían a la torre del hokage a un paso apresurado, pero lo que mas era la sorpresa era que itachi caminaba sin ningún tipo de restricción o sin ningún tipo de guardia para escoltar a itachi  
En eso mikoto no puedo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar junto con satsuki quien no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas al ver a su hermano, al ver que jiraiya y itachi ya entraron a la torre del hokage rápidamente todos se apresuraron a seguirlos para poder obtener respuestas de minato  
Al llegar a la entrada de la oficina de minato se encontraron con una guardia anbu quien estaba evitando la entrada a todo el mundo, pero al ver a kushina estos rápidamente la dejaron entrar junto con los dos equipos ya que no querían enfrentar la ira de kushina, al entrar a la oficina vieron a itachi junto con jiraiya dando hablando con minato  
"hokage-sama por favor entienda tuve que abandonar mi puesto de espía por el bien de konoha"  
Al escuchar decir esas palabras mikoto empezó a mirar a su hijo con lágrimas de alegría ya que ella siempre supo que su hijo no era el traidor que todos decían, pero la que mas afectada salió fue satsuki quien estaba llorando descontroladamente mientras que mito la estaba abrazando para poder calmar a su amiga  
"y que información es esta itachi" pregunto minato sin poder creer que su mejor espía haya abandonado su puesto  
"la existencia de un biujin"  
 **Tiempo actual**  
Minato estaba a punto de ordenar que saquen a todos y solo dejen a itachi jiraiya en su oficina, pero viendo la mirada de su esposa rápidamente se callo mientras este se estremecía ya que ella no aguantaba ver a su amiga en ese estado  
"no creo que haya ningún problema itachi" contesto minato mientras este intentada decirle a itachi desesperadamente que acepte,  
"muy bien hokage-sama" contesto itachi con una gota de sudor en su frente, ya que el sabia por que esa mirada,  
"y que información mas tienen" contesto minato rápidamente intentando cambiar el tema  
"las cuestión es que no solo son 9 biujins como le acabo de comentar, mas todo lo contrario existen 10" contesto itachi, mientras todo el mundo estaba con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir  
"de….debe ser una broma" susurro minato quien no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, pero los que mas afectados salieron fueron nawaki y mito quienes estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas ya que toda su vida fueron tratados como el futuro de konoha, los mas fuertes de las naciones elementales gracias a su estado de jinchuriki y considerados como los mas fuertes de todos los jinchurikis  
"no es posible" susurro jiraiya quien no podía creer lo que itachi comento, jiraiya ya se enteró de parte de itachi que ya existían el 9 colas pero este nunca menciono al 10 colas  
"es verdad pero es diferente al resto" llamando la atención de todos "al parecer el 10 colas esta sellado en una estatua y solo pude despertar una vez que los 9 biujins haya sido absorbidos por dicha estatua para que el 10 colas pueda liberarse de su sello"  
"eso es una preocupación menos"  
"mas bien es todo lo contrario hokage-sama"  
Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para poder ver a orochirumaru junto con tsunade pero todos pudieron ver como de nervioso estaba orochirumaru ya que este no tenia su sonrisa habitual cosa era más que raro, mientras tsunade estaba en el mismo estado que todos los demás, con una mirada de asombro y de miedo  
"lo que me refiero hokage-sama es algo que debemos preocuparnos más" contesto orochirumaru quien sacaba un permagamino de su ropa "aquí está el motivo" al abrir el pergamino este tenia una gran cantidad de dibujos que pudieron reconocer en su mayoría  
"que es esto orochirumaru" susurro minato  
"esto es la historia del mundo ninja" contesto orochirumaru "los ancianos serpientes me entregaron este pergamino, aquí cuenta como el sabio de los 6 caminos creo el chakra y todo lo que conocemos, pero aquí hay algo que nadie sabe" contesto orochirumaru mientras este abría mas el pergamino y lo puso en el escritorio de minato para que todos se acerquen y puedan verlo  
"aquí cuenta como la Diosa Conejo llego a nuestro mundo y como ella libero al 10 colas en el mundo para poder formar el mundo a su antojo pero sus hijos no estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y se revelaron, al final los hermanos lograron derrotar a su madre pero era imposible destruir al 10 colas y por lo tanto el hermano mayor no mato al 10 colas mas bien este lo dividió 9 partes lo que nosotros conocemos ahora como"  
"los 9 biujins" corto tsunade sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando  
"exacto, y el hermano mayor nosotros lo conocemos cono el sabio de los 6 caminos" contesto orochirumaru mientras que todos en las sala estaban sin poder creerlo  
"eso que tiene qu"  
"sin embargo el sabio de los 6 caminos tuvo 2 hijos" contesto orchirumaru cortando a minato "el mayor heredo sus ojos y el menor heredo su inmensa reserva de chakra, al final el hermano menor fue nombrado como el sucesor del sabio, algo que el hermano mayor se negó y al final inicio una guerra contra su hermano menor y su batalla no paro hasta el dia de su muerte y aun haci los hijos de estos continuaron la guerra"  
"pero esto que tiene que ver con todo esto orochirumaru" pregunto tsunade sin saber por qué el curso de historia que orochirumaru estaba dando a todos y mas aun por que les contaba todo eso  
"es simple tsunade, el hermano menor fundo su clan para poder pelear contra su hermano, y el hermano mayor hizo lo mismo, creando su propio clan que fue conocido por sus ojos rojos con 3 tomoes"  
"NO ME DIGAS QUE"  
"exacto, el clan del hermano mayo fue nombrado el clan Uchiha"  
Toda la sala quedo en silencio ante tal revelación ni siquiera el mismo jiraiya conocía de dicha información "entonces cual es el nombre del clan del hijo menor"  
"el clan senju" contesto orochirumaru  
En la sala había distintas reacciones por parte de todos los presentes pero la mas afectada fue tsunade sin poder creer lo que acababa de oir,  
El clan uchiha el clan que no solo creo al mas poderoso de los ninjas que estaba al par de su abuelo hashirama senju pero el uchiha era totalmente diferente a su abuelo, hashirama se le considero como un amante de la paz, pero a Madara uchiha se le considero como el amante de la guerra, creer que dos clanes que se odiaban en el pasado fueron una vez clanes fundados por un par de hermanos pero lo más sorprendente fue que ellos eran descendieron del sabio de los 6 caminos aquel que se le considero el padre del chakra, para tsunade simplemente era difícil de imaginar  
Para fue totalmente diferente ya que aun no entendían que tenia que ver todo eso en la información que les dio itachi mas que todo minato quien pensaba que solo eran palabrerías que orochirumaru invento  
"pero los hermanos no murieron como de veri ser" sacando a todos de sus pensamientos "cuenta la historia que los hermanos estuvieron transmigrando su poder a sus descendientes en cada una de las generaciones, se cree que los últimos transmigrantés fueron Hashirama senju y Madara Uchiha"  
"eso no puede ser verdad"  
"eso es imposible"  
"imposible"  
"eso es simplemente imposible"  
Fueron las protestas de todos los presentes sin poder creerlo pero más que todo minato y jiraiya quienes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando ya que lo que orochirumaru estaba diciendo tenía un pequeño parecido a la profecía,  
"lo crean o no es la verdad" contesto orochirumaru cortando todas las quejas de los presentes mientras este estaba con una mirada seria "pero lo que más preocupante es lo que el sello donde reside la bestia de 10 colas solo puede ser convocado por el hermano mayor ya que este heredo el poder ocular del sabio de los seis caminos"  
"y eso que tiene que ver" contesto kushina ya sin poder aguantar las ganas de golpear a orochirumaru por todas las cosas que estaba diciendo en frente de sus hijos  
"eso significa que si akatsuki está intentando reunir a las bestias de colas para poder liberar al 10 colas solo puede significar que el líder de dicha organización es el hermano mayor, aquel que heredo los ojos del sabio de los 6 caminos"  
Dejando a todos en un gran silencio  
"p-pero estamos yo y mito" contesto nawaki "nosotros tenemos al mas poderoso biujin lo que sig"  
"el segundo" corto orochirumaru "tienes el segundo mas fuerte"  
A lo que nawaki no lo tomo muy bien ya que su orgullo le negaba a aceptar dicha información  
"aun así somos los jinchuriquis mas fuertes que hay" contesto nawaki sabiendo que al 9 colas aun no fue sellado  
"talvez tengas razón pero eso no importa" contesto orochirumaru "si akatsuki llega a secuestrar por lo menos 2 jinchurikis estallaría el caos en todo el mundo ninja ya que el equilibrio se dañaría, y en caso que no logren secuestrar a ninguno siempre hay la posibilidad de que un pueblo encuentre al 9 colas significaría lo mismo, básicamente no importa lo que hagamos al final la guerra esta cada segundo más cerca" contesto orochirumaru  
"tenemos que apresurar nuestros acuerdos de alianzas para tener por lo menos un respaldo en caso que eso suceda" contesto minato  
"ya lo se hokage-sama" contesto orochirumaru quien empezaba a sonreír "ya mande un mensajero a naruto y sasuke para que vuelvan a konoha" contesto orochirumaru mientras este se retiraba con una enorme sonrisa "hasta pronto hokage-sama"  
Una vez que orocurimaru se fue itachi estaba tentado a decirle sobre el reencuentro con sasuke pero decidió primero contar a sus padres para que estos pongan una solución ya que sasuke al no ser ninja y ser solo un civil seria responsabilidad del clan o del concejo civil  
"retírense por favor y manden mensaje a todos los pueblos con los que tenemos un acuerdo de paz o comercio para poder llegar a un acuerdo en caso de que ocurra lo peor" contesto minato quien estaba con una mirada de preocupación  
"como ordene hokage-sama"  
"y itachi" llamo minato "bienvenido al pueblo y no te preocupes informare en este momento a todos los ninjas y civiles sobre lo que en verdad paso para q no tengas problemas"  
"gracias hokage-sama" contesto itachi retirándose rápidamente para poder hablar con sus padres  
"tú qué opinas jiraiya" pregunto minato sin saber que hacer  
"no se qué hacer en este momento, informare a mi red de espías para que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento que realice akatsuki o alguna aldea" contesto jiraiya retirándose dejando a los demás esperando respuestas  
"mi hermano" susurro satsuki si poder creer lo que pasaba, ya que ella solo estaba mirando a su hermano todo el tiempo sin presta atención a todo lo que decían  
Mientras que Minato ya había dado la orden para contar a todos en el pueblo lo que en realidad paso para que nadie moleste a itachi  
"itachi fue solamente un espía y estaba cumpliendo con su misión" contesto minato "la verdad es que teníamos muchos espías y traidores en nuestras filas, y la misión de itachi era acabar con ellos y solo haci ser catalogado como traidor y pueda unirse a atatsuki y cumplir su misión como espía" contesto minato esperando que tanto satsuki y mikoto junto con todos los demás digan algo al respecto  
"m-mi hermano esta devuelta" susurro satsuki mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas de felicidad "y el no nos traiciono"  
Mientras que mikoto estaba igual que satsuki solamente que esta estaba intentando ahogar sus lágrimas para poder parecer fuerte delante de su hija ya que estaba muy feliz de saber que su hijo mayor por fin este devuelta y que todo lo que se dijo de el fuera mentira  
"nos retiramos hokage-sama" contesto mikoto agarrando a satsuki mientras estos desaparecían de un shunsui normal sin esperar respuesta de minato  
Mientras Minato estaba sin saber que decir por qué su esposa lo estaba mirando fijamente  
"c-como les fue en la misión?" pregunto minato mas que todo esperando que kushina deje de mirarlo de esa forma  
"sabemos por qué ya no compran nuestros sellos hokage-sama" contesto Karin quien ya quería irse para poder hablar con orochirumaru  
"y cual es el motivo" pregunto minato esperando que terminen de informar y que estos se retiren para poder estar tranquilo por el resto del dia ya que al llegar a su casa lo mas seguro es que kushina lo mate  
"al parecer tienen 2 maestros de sellos los cuales les han estado proporcionando sellos de todo tipo" contesto Karin mientras que kushina y sus hijos bajaron la cabeza al respecto  
"eso es un problema ya que perdemos dinero, si embargo que les pasa a ustedes?" cuestiono Minato viendo el estado que se encontraba kushina y sus hijos  
"también sabemos quiénes son los maestros de sellos" contesto Karin, mientras minato miraba con curiosidad a Karin  
"no recuerdo conocer a nadie mas que jiraiya y kushina como maestro de sellos" contesto minato mientras que Karin asentía  
"son naruto y sasuke" susurro kushina lo suficiente fuerte como para Minato pueda escucharlo  
Minato estaba en shock ya que nunca espero esa respuesta, pero eso también contesto las preguntas que se hacia cuando orochirumaru mando mensajes para llamarlos de quien sabe donde pero lo que mas lo sorprendió es que se consideraba maestros de sellos, ya que fuinjutsu se un arte difícil de comprender y utilizar, y debido a eso muchos ninjas solo ignoraban el fuinjutsu  
"ya veo" susurro minato apenas audible para todos  
"q-que hacemos ahora minato?" pregunto kushina aun sin saber que hacer  
"orochirumaru dijo que mandaría a llamarlos, lo mas seguro es que estén en una semana como mucho para los exámenes chunin" contesto minato con una mirada seria en su rostro "y si hay suerte vendrán antes que el kazekage llegue con su hija al igual que el Tsuchikage" contesto minato sin saber que más decir  
"ya veo" contesto kushina entendiendo lo que minato decía  
El futuro del mundo estaba en las manos de sus hijos y estos debían traer la paz y naruto y sasuke serian las primeras herramientas para que sus hijos cumplan su destino, ya que el creía firmemente que los hermanos de la profecía eran sus hijos  
"aun haci me pregunto como aprendieron fuinjutsu" contesto kushina sin poder creer como su hijo los rechazo con una barrera tan fuerte y a la vez tan complicada  
"talvez orochirumaru los instruyo" contesto minato buscando la lógica a todo lo que pasaba ya que su hijo se fue de la aldea y el no lo sabia y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba como es la apariencia de su primogénito "yo necesito….. un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas" susurro Minato buscando recuerdo de naruto en su memoria  
"esta bien cariño… nosotros nos retiramos" contesto kushina que al igual que minato estaba buscando la lógica de todo lo que pasaba ya que no recuerdo pasar tiempo con naruto ni siquiera en sus cumpleaños  
Mientras que nawaki y mito tristes sin saber que decir o hacer, sin nada que decir kushina junto los miembros del equipo de mikoto se retiraron  
"Abu " hablo lo suficientemente alto para que los 4 miembros del Abu aparezcan "todo lo que escucharon aquí es de rango S" ordeno minato " y por favor informen al pueblo la verdad sobre itachi" contesto minato mientras que jiraiya estaba a igual que minato creyendo que nawaki y mito son los hermanos de la profecía creer lo que orochirumaru insinuaba  
 **5 días después**  
Después de ese día toda konoha y una parte de las naciones elementales conocieron lo que en realidad pasó con itachi  
Pero aparte de konoha a ninguno de los pueblos les importo ya que la mayoría de los pueblos se enfocaron más en encontrar al Kyubi  
Un biujin suelto siempre fue lo que muchas aldeas menores deseaban para poder sellarlo y poder hacerse fuertes, pero ahora que estaba la oportunidad única de atrapar a un biujin suelta todos los pueblos ninjas tanto pueblos menores como las grandes aldeas estaban buscando a dicho zorro x todo el mundo ya que este zorro era el más fuerte de todos y aquel que lo tenga tendría un poder inimaginable y llevaría a su pueblo sobre los demás  
Pero la búsqueda de kyubi no fue como muchos esperaron ya que en la búsqueda se encontraron con ninjas de diferentes aldeas y esto ocasionaría batallas en diferentes partes de las naciones elementales  
"con este ya es el octavo grupo"  
"aun haci esto es algo que te conviene mas a ti que a mi sasuke"  
"eso es cierto naruto además estamos ya muy cerca de konoha" contesto sasuke en medio de un gran grupo de ninjas muertos de kumo  
"pero aun haci ya recupere casi todo mi poder" contesto sasuke mientras este mostraba su rinnegan con 5 tomoes  
"lo mismo digo 1 día más de meditación y recuperare todo mi chakra al igual que kuruma" contesto naruto quien estaba meditando y estaba cubierto de pequeños árboles que empezaban a crecer cada vez más y más " es raro"  
"que es raro¡?" pregunto sasuke sin entender lo que naruto se refería  
"quiero decir ashura obtuvo el mokuton gracias al viejo, y ese poder paso a cada uno de sus transmigran tés, no te entra algo de curiosidad" contesto naruto con una gran sonrisa

 **Gracias por leer y si tengo errores por favor corríjanme para poder hacer de esta historia aun mejor y no olviden comentar que siempre me da ánimos para poder**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno acá vamos con un capitulo nuevo, la verdad me agrada mucho haber escrito esta historia ya que es una idea que tenia hace ya un tiempo**

 **Luego tuve una conversación corta con unos amigos que estaban dudando sobre el emparejamiento de naruto con Amaru ya que no solo sale de los emparejamientos normales si no es un poco raro "según ellos"**

 **Ahora contestare algunas preguntas que me hicieron**

 **Azerx2.- la verdad no estoy muy seguro sobre darle a naruto el rinnegan de nagato y la verdad tengo algo en mente para ese rinnegan, pero lo dejare a votación de la gente mas adelante**

 **Wilson Jordo493.- en verdad agradezco tu comentario es el primer comentario en ingles que tengo y me alegro ver que muchas personas de diferente países estén leyendo este fanfic**

 **Y gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios**

 **Vali lucifer D.E.B ….. Daisuke….. Gjr-sama….. Jeniffer….. Alex601… Guest**

 **Muchas gracias enserio muchos de los comentarios son de gente que han estado siguiente esta historia desde el comienzo y enserio les agradezco**

 **2 días después en konoha**

La tensión en la torre del hokage se podía sentir en todo el pueblo de konoha y el motivo era obvio, se encontraban en una reunión muy tensa el hokage, el tsuchikage, y el kasekage y los dos últimos no estaban nada felices

Primeramente los prometidos de sus hijas no se encontraban dentro de las paredes del pueblo, y segundo estos dos nunca recibieron entrenamiento ninja cosa que molesto mucho a los kages ya que sus hijas (nieta en el caso de tsuchikage) se casarían con civiles unos inútiles civiles eso eran para los dos kages

Mientras Minato estaba en pánico junto con el actual jefe del clan Uchiha Fugaku ya que ambos tenían mucha de la culpa en eso y la peor parte es que no había solución para esto ya que la noticia sobre la falta de entrenamiento ninja en naruto y sasuke fue circulando muy rápido

"Kasekage, tsuchikage por favor debe haber una solución para este problema" la declaración de minato en un intento desesperado de poder arreglar la posible alianza de Iwa y también mejorar los lazos con Suna ya que aunque sean aliados aun había tensión entre los dos y con iwa no fue mejor debido a las acciones de minato en la segunda guerra shinobi

"y que sugieres Hokage" pregunto molesto el kasekage ya que su hija junto con la nieta del tsuchikage estaban actualmente tranquilas pero a la vez estaban muy molestas al saber que sus "prometidos" eran simples civiles algo que todo shinobi detestaba ya que aparte de ser inútiles eran muy molestos y exigentes

"hokage-sama" entro kakashi sin notar a lo los demás presentes

Mientras que minato agradecía silenciosamente a la interrupción de kakashi para poder calmar el ambiente y talvez llegar a un acuerdo

"que sucede kakashi en este momento estamos en una reunión" contesto Fugaku que al igual que minato lo estaba agradeciendo silenciosamente

"disculpe la interrupción pero me acaban de informar que sus hijos acaban de llegar a la aldea" contesto kakashi mientras veía como todos los presentes hacían una mueca ante esa notica a excepción de minato y Fugaku ya que este estaba más curioso ya que según lo que le conto itachi su hijo tubo algún entrenamiento ninja pero este no lo comento a nadie ya que quería tener unas cuantas palabras con sasuke antes de informar a Minato

"manda a llamarlos por favor kakashi, creo que los presentes aquí quieren conocerlos" contesto minato fingiendo una sonrisa para poder mantener el amiente tranquilo

Mientras que los demás presentes fruncían el seño

"como ordene hokage-sama" mientras este se retiraba con un shunsui de hojas

"entonces mientras los esperamos tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo" contesto Fugaku para poder continuar la reunión intentando verse tranquilo

 **2 horas después**

Tanto naruto como sasuke se encontraban mirando a kakashi en su delante esperando que este hablara, ya que este entre al restaurante donde los dos se encontraban comiendo dango a petición de sasuke ya que lo más seguro era que naruto los lleve a comer ramen

Pero cuando kakashi fue a sentarse a su mesa mientras este leía su libro no les parecía extraño, lo más extraño era que este no dijera ni una palabra como si estuviera sumido en su libro hasta el punto de no saber en dónde o que estaba haciendo haci que ellos comieron tranquilamente ignorando la presencia de kakashi

Al final cuando estos se estaban por retirar kakashi se retiró junto con ellos mientras este los seguía

Ya irritado por la presencia de kakashi sasuke se detuvo mientras naruto solo se detuvo para ver los acontecimientos

"necesita algo kakashi-san?" pregunto sasuke con un tono irritado mientras kakashi bajaba su libro por unos instantes para poder verlos bien a los dos antes de volver a leer su libro

"hokage-sama exige su presencia" contesto kakashi mientras este se empezaba a alejar

"nosotros no somos sus shinobis ni ciudadanos de konoha no tenemos por qué obedecer" contesto naruto molesto

"yo les sugiero que no hagan eso" contesto kakashi mientras este guardaba su libro

"y por qué no kakashi-san?" pregunto sasuke "vas a atacar a un par de civiles" mientras este alzo la voz para que todos los que estaban a su alrededor escuchen "solo porque somos civiles no le da el derecho a ordenarnos"

Al ver como los civiles se amontonaban para poder ver qué pasaba maldijo internamente ya que no solo estaban llamando la atención, si no al ver los civiles a un par de chicos de otra aldea y como estos estaban siendo tratados no fue bien visto por todos los civiles

"no" contesto kakashi sin saber que más decir "pero aun haci el hokage quiere verlos" contesto mientras este forzaba una sonrisa "por favor naruto-sama tu padre el hokage quiere verte"

Al escuchar eso los civiles solo miraban al rubio ya que vieron que este era la viva imagen de minato, y de repente la multitud se puse de parte de kakashi

Mientras que sasuke maldijo ya que su plan no salió como este quería

"naruto, sasuke será mejor que vayan fufufu"

"orochi-jiji" contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo solo para darse la vuelta y poder ver a orochirumaru junto con kabuto "me gustaría poder ir a comer algo y poder hablar de todo lo que hicieron fuera del pueblo, pero lo mejor ahora será que vayan a "resolver" su pequeño problema con el hokage" contesto orochirumaru sin dejar de sonreír

"hai" contesto sasuke mientras que naruto se limitó a asentir

Sin más que decir naruto y sasuke se decidieron a ir rumbo a la torre del hokage mientras que kakashi soltaba un suspiro de alivio

"será mejor que yo también vaya fufufu puede ser divertida la "reunión" fufufu" sin más que decir este también se dirigió rumbo a la torre del hokage

En la Torre del Hokage

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía como el ambiente se ponía más y más tenso, los mismos anbus que estaban maldiciendo a kakashi y su mala costumbre de llegar tarde ya que no podían soportar el ambiente tan tenso y con cada segundo que pasaba este aumentaba

"la inutilidad de tus shinobis no deja de sorprenderme" contesto el kazekage molesto al igual que su hija

"ni lo menciones y aun haci quieren hacer una alianza con nosotros" contesto burlonamente el tsuchikage mientras que su nieta estaba más que molesta por todo el tiempo que la estaban haciendo perder

"s-si parece que kakashi se t-tomo su tiempo" contesto Fugaku nerviosamente "aun que es alumno de hokage-sama eso explicaría mucho" contesto Fugaku mientras que minato no solo estaba incomodo estaba muy irritado y molesto con kakashi y escuchar la burla de los presentes no era muy alentador

"d-debió presentarse algo" contesto Minato sin saber que decir "k-kakashi no suele llegar tarde" intentando convencer a los demás

TOC TOC TOC

"deben ser ellos" contesto minato rápidamente "ADELANTE"

Al momento que se abrió la puerta el kasekage estaba en shock ya que entraron dos caras bien conocidas en suna, naruto y sasuke, mientras que temari estaba en shock total sin saber que decir o que hacer, solamente estaba mirando sin poder formar una palabra de su boca mientras que esta solo la abría y cerraba rápidamente intentando formar alguna palabra

Pero para el tsuchikage era todo diferente ya que al dirigir su mirada al rubio vio el gran parecido que tenia con minato con la única diferencia siendo su vestimenta ya que este estaba vistiendo una chompa blanca y pantalones negros cosa que lo molesto mucho ya que paresia un inútil civil

Pero cuando dirigio su mirada alpelinegro su sangre se helo, ya que delante de él estaba la viva imagen de sus pesadillas, del hombre que infundio terror en su corazón cuando era joven, en su delante estaba la viva imagen de Madara Uchiha, con la única diferencia que este estaba vestido con una camisa ploma y pantalón azul oscuro y no con la armadura roja de samurái que madara acostumbraba llevar, pero aun haci en el momento que el pelinegro le dirigió su mirada pudo sentir como su corazón se helaba, como sus instintos le gritaban peligro y que salga corriendo de ese lugar

"n-naruto s-sasuke que bien que ya llegaron" contesto minato rápidamente queriendo llegar a la parte de los negocios ya que acordaron con los demás kages que no se llegaría a nada sin que los "civiles" estuvieran presentes, pero minato no estaba seguro ya que no reconoció a su hijo, si no hubiera sido su parecido nunca lo hubiera reconocido

Mientras que Fugaku estaba igual que minato, si no hubiera sido por esta reunión nunca hubiera encontrado a sasuke ya que tenía pocos o ningún recuerdo de este

"Para que nos llamaste hokage-sama" pregunto sasuke con una voz tranquila y que gritaba PELIGRO para todos

"pues los llame par-"

TOC TOC TOC

"adelante" contesto minato pensando que era kakashi, pero al entrar vio al Sannin orochirumaru con su asistente/hijo mientras ambos tenía una pequeña sonrisa

"hokage-sama si no le molesta quisiera ser partícipe de esta reunión fufufu"

"hay que apurarnos y no dejar de perder nuestro tiempo" contesto el tsuchikage ya que este quería terminar rápidamente esta reunión ya que el pelinegro lo estaba incomodando hasta el punto estaba empezando a sudar sin darse cuenta

Sin más que decir minato procedió a contar sobre el acuerdo que tenía con el kasekage y el tsuchikage, y el matrimonio arreglado de naruto y sasuke,

En toda la conversación tanto naruto como sasuke quedaron en silencio esperando que minato termine de hablar con los kages para que estos pudieron hablar, pero orochirumaru estaba riendo cada rato mirando a minato, ya que tenia una ligera idea de lo que querían hacer naruto y sasuke

Para temari fue todo lo contrario, en su garganta se formó un nudo, sus manos empezaron a temblar al igual que sus piernas, ya que ella aún recuerdo como insulto a naruto diciéndole que no quería ver nunca más y que no quería tener nada con ellos, y como arruino su amistad, y al ver que ni naruto ni sasuke la miraban supo que ellos ya no la consideraban una amiga si no una total desconocida

Para kurotsuchi fue lo contrario, ya que solo miraba al rubio con un poco de interés y con unas grandes ansias de clavarle una kunai en su corazón, ya que el parecido con el hokage era mucho, y ella odiaba al hokage por lo que paso en la segunda guerra

Para los adultos no fue diferente, Rasa solo miraba a los chicos con una mirada incomoda ya que este no solo interrogo a naruto si no también lo acuso indirectamente de espía y hizo que los dos se vayan de su aldea, y también sabía que debido a eso arruino la relación que tenían con su hija

Mientras que Onoki estaba por primera vez feliz desde que llego a la aldea al saber que su nieta estaba comprometida con el rubio y no con el pelinegro, el odiaba a minato, pero al mirar la viva imagen de sus pesadillas quito todo ese odio y lo cambio por felicidad al saber que su nieta no estaría comprometida con el pelinegro

Una vez que termino de hablar Minato sobre los beneficios en rutas comercias, los envios de misiones a cada aldea y el apoyo militar que estos estarían dando fue aceptado por rasa y Onoki, ya que los rumores sobre el 9 colas aumentaban y no importan al final quien encuentre al 9 colas, ya que ese solo será el comienzo de una nueva guerra, y los kages arrojaron todo su orgullo para poder unirse con otras aldeas para poder sobrevivir

"entonces está decidido, pero solo cerraremos el acuerdo una vez que se efectué el matrimonio" contesto Onoki mientras que rasa daba su consentimiento,

"está bien entonces todos podemos re-"

"nos negamos _hokage-sama"_ contesto naruto con una sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a todos los presentes de la sala a excepción de orochirumaru

"no tiene el derecho ni la autoridad para ponernos en un matrimonio arreglado" contesto sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa mirando directamente a Onoki quien empezó a temblar

"QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON" grito fugaku ya que este estaba muy molesto por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder llegar a un acuerdo, "ES LA HORDEN DE SU KAGE AL IGUAL QUE LA HORDEN DE SU JEFE DE CLAN"

"pfff eso si es patético verdad sasuke"

"ni lo menciones"

"sería mejor que repasemos bien todo lo que paso no cree _hokage-sama"_ contesto naruto burlándose del título de minato mientras este solo estrechaba sus ojos dando una mirada amenazadora

"a que te refieres con eso" pregunto minato con una voz que haci retrocederé a temari y a kurotsuchi ya que estas empezaban a asustarse´

"repasemos las leyes de clanes _hokage-sama"_ si minato no estaba enojado antes ahora si lo estaba ya que sasuke le estaba dando lecciones de leyes, esas malditas leyes que los civiles usaban a su favor "cuando un heredero de clan es destituido de su puesto este queda expulsado de su clan y por lo tanto de su apellido y de su familia"

Mientras que Rasa y Onoki estaban atentos a la conversación queriendo saber haci donde querían llegar con eso

"y eso que tiene que ver"

"tiene mucho que ver hokage-sama, vera naruto era el heredero de su clan y cuando nombro a sus hijos los herederos del clan uzumaki y del clan "namikase" fufufu expulsaste a naruto del clan y de tu familia" contesto sasuke mostrando una gran sonrisa

"y con sasuke no es diferente ya que Fugaku lo expulso del clan uchiha, y aparte de que nunca fuimos ninjas no estamos ligados a este pueblo ni a sus leyes, por lo tanto no tiene poder ni autoridad para obligarnos _hokage-sama"_ contesto naruto con una gran sonrisa

Minato y Fugata estaban que no se lo creían ya que todo lo que dijeron es verdad, cada palabra de que dijeron era verdad, ellos no tenían poder ni autoridad, cosa que molesto mucho a Fugata, mientras que minato estaba con una mirada de miedo y preocupación pero este intentaba forzar una sonrisa,

"tienen razón" contesto Minato " pero como también dicta la ley como fueron expulsados de su clan ahora son huérfanos y por lo tanto todo huérfano queda bajo la protección de konoha y el hokage convirtiéndose en su tutor hasta que lleguen a ser adultos" contesto minato con una sonrisa triunfadora pensando que gano

Orochirumaru estaba feliz, muy feliz no pudo creer que asistir a esta reunión le traería tanta alegría, esta apenas podía aguantar las ganas de reírse en voz alta de todos los presente, ya que naruto y sasuke ya sabían que decir, ya sabían que hacer, el mismo sabía que un día esto iba a pasar por lo tanto entreno a naruto y a sasuke en manipulación de las personas y leyes, más que todo para hacer negocios, pero verlos en acción fue sin duda gratificante, pero cuando hablo minato su sonrisa callo de golpe ya que con mirar la sonrisa aun de sasuke sabía que la siguiente respuesta lo afectaría en gran manera

"está equivocado hokage-sama fuimos adoptados por orochirumaru, por lo tanto la decisión final será tomada por él y solo por el" mientras que sasuke dirigía su mirada a orochirumaru con una sonrisa burlona queriendo decir "es tu turno"

"OROCHIRUMARU EXPLICATE AHORA" grito minato sin poder creer el giro en los acontecimientos

Mientras orochirumaru empezaba a sudar balas, sabía que este día llegaría pero no estaba aún listo para ello, por lo tanto tubo que inventar una historia falsa para poder dar a conocer como adopto a naruto y a sasuke

Ya que el simplemente no podía decir, que planeo todo desde el principio, o que él puso un poderoso genjutsu a Fugata para que firme la expulsión de sasuke del clan uchiha,

Después de contar una historia falsa minato intento obligar a orochirumaru a los obligue a cumplir el acuerdo

Para Rasa y Onoki pareció interesante todo lo que pasaba ya que era obvio que los dos muchachos decidieron votar la carga a orochirumaru para que estos piensen en su siguiente movida contra minato y fugata

Para temari era no solo incomodo si no era muy triste al saber que naruto y sasuke fueron expulsados de su clan

Para kurotsuchi fue interesante sin duda alguna, ya que parecía que al final no iba a ver acuerdo por lo tanto empezaba a sonreír

"hokage-sama tsuchikage-sama kazekage-sama Fugaku-dono"

Al escuchar sus respectivos títulos y nombre se dieron la vuelta para ver al discípulo/hijo de orochirumaru con una mirada seria

"tengo una propuesta que les puede parecer interesante" orochirumaru estaba viendo muy feliz a Kabuto porque este al ser bombardeado con preguntas y exigencias no pudo pensar en alguna forma de solucionar esto

"y que propuesta es esa niño" pregunto Rasa queriendo terminar esta reunión

"que les parece si dejamos el acuerdo en una simple apuesta, en la cual naruto y sasuke entraran a los exámenes chunin y si estos llegan hasta la última fase ganan y serán libres del acuerdo, pero si ellos pierden ellos tendrán que casarse sin levantar objeciones" termino de hablar kabuto mientras que minato estaba mirando con aprobación

"me parece una buena idea" contesto minato

"es obvio que perderán" contesto Onoki "son civiles que no tiene entrenamiento, no me sorprenderían que ni siquiera pasaran la primera prueba"

"Tsuchikage tiene razón, pero también sería bien saber que son capaces de hacer nuestros futuros "hijos en ley"" contesto Rasa ya que él sabía que ellos era maestros de Fuinjutsu en su propio termino y quería ver que podían hacer con eso en combate

"no creo que sea lo mej"

"aceptamos" contesto sasuke mientras que naruto miraba con preocupación a sasuke ya que si entraban al torneo había una posibilidad de que muestren sus habilidades por error y eso es algo que no podía darse el lujo

"pero si ganamos queremos algo a cambia y no solo la anulación de los matrimonios" contesto sasuke "quiero un favor de los tres kages presentes, puede considerarlos como nuestro mmmm premio, claro que no nos llevaremos secretos de clan o de las aldeas solo un favor que cobraremos antes de irnos de konoha" contesto sasuke con una sonrisa, mientras que naruto lo miraba con duda

"es un trato" contesto Onoki por todos "el examen chunin es en dos días por lo tanto no falten" contesto Onoki viendo por última vez a sasuke antes de retirarse con su nieta

"espero ver una gran actuación suya" contesto Rasa mientras que se retiraba con temari lo más rápido posible antes que temari agarre valor para hablar con naruto y sasuke

Mientras que orochirumaru empezaba a retirarse con naruto, sasuke y kabuto

"orochirumaru por favor quédate un momento" ordeno minato con una mirada dura

"vayan a la casa sin mí, talvez me tarde fufufu" mando orochirumaru mientras que los demás se retiraban

"orochirumaru como sabrás queremos crear un nuevo equipo de sannins" contesto minato una vez que se retiraron todos,

"oh ya veo y a quienes tienes en la lista?" pregunto orochirumaru un poco de interés

"mis dos hijos y la hija de fugata" contesto Minato directamente

"ya veo pero esto que tiene que ver con migo"

"tiene todo que ver con tu persona orochirumaru" contesto fugaku con una gran sonrisa "si recuerdas bien me debes un favor a cambio de ser el "padrino" de sasuke y ya es hora de cobrar dicho favor"

"que es lo que quieres" pregunto con un tono inseguro

"quiero que mi hija firme el contrato de las serpientes"

 **Con Shion**

Aun no podía sacarse de la mente el rostro de sasuke ya que en el y solo el vio un uno ni dos posibles futuros, vio cientos y cientos de futuros cada uno diferente al anterior, y lo que más extraño le pareció fue que en todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraba con un pelirrubio a su lado, el mismo pelirrubio que vio en sus visiones

Pensó que al llegar a konoha encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando ya que el rubio se parecía mucho a Minato Namikase pero muy muy joven, por lo tanto ella llego a la conclusión que el pelirrubio era su hijo pero luego de conocerlo no vio nada de parecidos, aparte de que su hijo era arrogante con un ego tan grande como la reputación de su padre, luego de caminar por la ciudad por 2 días en buscan del pelirrubio, al final no salio bien su búsqueda y decidió parar e ir a dar un paseo con su gente antes de irse de konoha

"princesa deberíamos ir a buscar a otra aldea pue-"

"me sorprendí mucho cuando los vi, casi no los reconocí" se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, al darse la vuelva sus ojos se abrieron por lo que veía, vio a dos jóvenes de su misma y uno mayor por un par de años de edad, el mas viejo tenia el cabello plateado con lentes con una mirada calculadora y vestía un uniforme estándar de chunin

El segundo fue al chico que vio fue un pelirrubio idéntico al de sus visiones con el mismo parecido al de minato pero joven y casi de su misma edad

El tercero sin embargo fue el que llamo su atención más que nada, fue el mismo odioso chico que conoció en la frontera de suna, era el mismo idiota que la mantenía intrigada, el mismo que cuestiono sus creencias, el mismo idiota que veía en sus sueños cada noche y no la dejaba dormir

"TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ" grito rápidamente ignorando a los demás "ME SEGUISTE HASTA AQUÍ, SEGURO ERES UN ACOSADOR QUE ESTA BUSCANDO UNA FORMA DE METEERSE CON MIGO" mientras que ella divagaba acercándose cada vez mas y mas cerca de sasuke hasta estar tan cerca que sus narices estaban a punto de chocarse

"disculpe pero quienes usted?"

Esa pregunta fue la peor repuesta que pudo dar ya que en ese mismo momento estaba Shion mas que roja de ira,

Mientras que naruto solo miraba con una sonrisa a sasuke al igual que kabuto "no pasa ni un día acá y ya esta de play boy jajaja" contesto naruto siendo ignorado por sasuke y Shion

"parecen una pareja casada discutiendo por un pequeño desacuerdo" contesto kabuto

"más parece un niño siendo regañado por su mama" contesto naruto

"entonces hay que darle una pequeña ayuda a sasuke" contesto kabuto acercándose haci la pareja discutiendo

"APARTE DE IDIOTA TIENES PROBLEMAS DE MEMORIA QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES TU MAL-"

"hora un beso de reconciliación" contesto kabuto apareciendo junto a los dos mientras este empujaba la cabeza de sasuke y la de Shion para que se junten

Shion no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba "peleando" verbalmente contra sasuke y de repente el peli plateado apareció a su lado y empujo sus rostros para que estos se besen, ella estaba en shock sin embargo no podía creer que los labios de sasuke se sintieran tan bien,

Para sasuke fue todo lo contrario, no podía creer lo que pasaba el sin duda alguna estaba muy molesto con kabuto, mas que en su vida pasada, en parte quería alejarse de Shion y disculparse pero por otro lado quiso disfrutar el beso, ya que fue una experiencia única y que nunca antes sintió, hasta que escucho la risa de naruto, eso automáticamente le trajo recuerdos de la academia algo que sin duda alguna le dio asco, haci que para olvidar esa imagen en su mente decidió disfrutar esta nuevo "oportunidad" mientras este profundizaba el beso con Shion

Mientras que Shion empezaba a cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar el beso

"q-que está haciendo a Shion-sama" rápidamente los guardias separaron a sasuke de Shion mientras que Shion tenía un enorme sonrojo, sasuke tenía un muy ligero, mientras este se disculpaba

"lo siento" susurro sasuke y este desapareció un shinsui de fugo negro algo que sorprendió a kabuto

"y ahí se fue el play boy" contesto naruto al ver toda la escena mientras este maldecía internamente al ver como algunos anbus estaban mirando lo ocurrido y aun que sus máscaras cubrían sus rostros este sabía que estaban igual de sorprendidos que kabuto  
"s-si tienes razón" contesto kabuto sin saber que más decir "parece que el ya tomo su primer beso… el pequeño sasuke está creciendo"

"ni lo digas lo mejor será irnos antes que algo mas ocurra"

"tienes razón" kabuto se empezó a alejar junto con naruto

"sasuke-kun"

Fue el pequeño susurro que logro escuchar naruto de Shion algo que le causó mucha gracia ya que el odiaba esa sobre nombre de todas las fangirls en la academia

"parece que sasuke ya te gano" contesto kabuto con una sonrisa en su rostro

"no pasa nada, al final yo le ganare" contesto naruto con una sonrisa "además yo ya di mi primer beso hace años" contesto naruto

"ahhh con quien" pregunto kabuto con interés

"pues con sa-"no pudo terminar la oración ya que este se dio cuenta como el estaba apunto de decir el nombre de sasuke cosa que le dio asco al recordar esa escena

"con quién?"

"p-pues con un chica pelirroja y la piel bronceada" contesto naruto buscando en sus recuerdos ah alguna chica que apenas recordaba

"ya veo entonces deberías darle un beso porque se ve enojada" contesto kabuto

"A que te re-"

Este no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio como kabuto empujo su cabezo a un costado, solo para que al final se encuentre con los labios de una chica con la misma descripción que el mismo dio

 _ **5 min antes**_

" **puedo sentirlo aquel que está absorbiendo mi existencia, está cada vez más cerca"**

"yaaaa no es necesario que lo digas cada 5 min que ya vuelve insoportable tu voz"pensó Amaru con una gran molestia porque cada momento que pasaba en konoha el 0 colas seguía irritándola

" **INSOLENTE"**

"CALLATE que me das dolor de cabeza, además como sabes que él está aquí?" pregunto con curiosidad

" **es muy fácil, pierdo mi chakra cada segundo que pasa más rápido y ese sucede por aquel que esta robando mi chakra esta cada vez mas y mas cerca"**

"ya veo, pero al final sigues siendo molesto" contesto

" **aun que digas eso, el…. ESTA HAY MATALO"** grito el cero colas

Mientras Amaru dirigió su mirada a un par de chicos que se acercaban y estos estaban hablando

"cuál de los dos es"

" **MATA AL RUBIO"**

eso fue todo, lo que necesito escuchar y rápidamente se acercó haci el rubio mientras esta sacaba un sebón envenenado pensando que eso sería más que suficiente, mientras esta se acercaba a toda prisa haci el pelirrubio con una mirada sombría

"ya veo entonces deberías darle un beso porque se ve enojada" contesto kabuto

"a que te re-"

 **Momento actual**

En ese momento Amaru sintió como los labios del rubio se juntaron con los suyos

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al sentir los labios del rubio, nunca antes había besado a alguien y ser besada por primera vez fue algo nuevo para ella

Sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada segundo más y más rápido, mientras que sus labios no se movían pero tampoco se alejaban

Naruto al igual que Amaru estaba en shock total, no podía creer lo que kabuto hizo, su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo y este empezaba a sonrojarse más y más

Al ver que la Amaru no decía nada y solo cerraba los ojos este empezó a apartarla, pero antes que eso pase Amaru lo abrazo de su cuello para poder profundizar su beso, para ella era una droga única y exquisita, y ella quería saborearlo cada segundo que pudiera

" _sus labios son suaves"_ fueron los únicos pensamientos del rubio antes de poder cerrar los ojos y empezar a disfrutar el beso,

"detente naruto antes que decidas llevar ese beso más lejos fufufufu que estamos en la calle fufufu" comento orochirumaru a lado de kabuto mientras ambos tenían una gran sonrisa

Al escuchar esa vos naruto se separó rápidamente de Amaru, mientras esta empezaba a respirar pesadamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa y con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

"y-y-yo PERDONAME" grito naruto antes de salir corriendo de hay

"fufufu quien pensaría que esos dos tuvieran ya intereses por mujeres fufufufu"

"usted lo dijo oto-sama" contesto kabuto

"como sea vayamos a la casa, tengo que hablar con sasuke y naruto" contesto orochirumaru mientras este se empezaba a alejar

"Naruto-kun" susurro Amaru mirando la dirección donde el rubio se fue corriendo

" **POR QUE NO LO MATASTE"** grito una voz en su cabeza pero esta simplemente la ignoro

" **ME ROBO, ME ROBO LA MITAD DE MI CHAKRA EN ESOS SEGUNDOS** "grito el 0 colas

Los ojos de Amaru se agrandaron rápidamente " _cómo?"_ __Pregunto Amaru confundida ya que no sabía cómo fue capaz de robarle más chakra al 0 colas cuando ellos se estaba besando

" **ese bastardo tiene sellado al 9 colas en su interior, y pude sentir está recuperando su chackra, y para hacerlo más rápido este empezó a absorber mi chakra y eso es algo que no debería pasar"** contesto el 0 colas " **pero,… su poder se siente más tranquilo y bondadoso, y no como antes, ya que su poder se sentía como un mar de maldad pura, y un odio sin par contra los humanos"**

" _que hacemos entonces"_

" _ **a lo que pude sentir en ese corto periodo de tiempo parecía estar en un modo de hibernación para reponer su chackra mas rápido, pero es muy probable que después de tu beso con el niño por fin haya despertado**_ " contesto el 0 colas mientras que Amaru se volvía roja al recordar el beso con el rubio

" **necesito hablar con el 9 colas por lo tanto vas a tener que tener intimidad con el chico ya que no conozco ninguna forma para que me comunique con los otros biujins ya que yo soy a lo que llaman una anomalía pero si tienes intimidad con él hay una posibilidad grande que pueda hablar con él o que yo desaparezca"**

" _t-t-te refieres a tener s-s-sexo?"_

 **Bueno eso es todo,**

 **Primero disculparme por Borrar el capitulo 10 que fue publicado un dia antes, la verdad lo publique sin hacer las correcciones de ortografía adecuados y muchas palabras estaban incluso mal escritas (y creo que siguen mal)**

 **La verdad tuve y tengo problemas al meter a Amaru a la historia ya que no se sabe mucho de ella más de lo que salió en la película, junto con las habilidades del cero colas,**

 **Luego también la otro problema era meter a Shion y hacer que se enamore de sasuke, ya que Shion es una niña malcriada en pocas palabras y viendo el "fin del mundo" hacer cambiar su carácter de niña malcriada a una salvadora y que haría cualquier cosa por salvar el mundo y su gente,**

 **Sin más que decir gracias por leer hasta aquí y no olviden dejar su comentario**


End file.
